The Rough Life of Nick Wilde
by PizzaSteve3902
Summary: (Soon to be deleted and re-uploaded!) Nick Wilde has had a rough life, but after he become a cop, it seems his life gets rougher. Nick has to face his biggest fears, and try to take a gang and a drug lord out. But he's not alone. Judy is by his side the whole time. Rated T and WildeHopps will happen.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

_Author's Notes/Disclaimer:_ _Welcome new readers, as well as old. This is the one year anniversary of this story._ _Remember throughout this story, it was my first attempt at creative writing, so the wording may get a bit repetitive at times. I wasn't able to just re write the whole thing, so I just fixed the worst parts. A few chapters have been completely re-written, though._ _This is a big moment to me, and it means a lot if you would review, favorite, and follow._ _Prologue is the Zootopia Parody Extended Ending from YouTube._ _I don't own Zootopia or related characters, unless they are an OC._

 _Prologue:_

"You know you love me," Nick said.

"Do I know that?" asked Judy. "Yes. Yes I do."

Just then, the speeder sped by. Nick put his sunglasses on, turned the radio on, and Judy chased him down the street. The speeder stopped, and Judy and Nick walked up.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles an hour. I hope you have a good explanation," Judy said. The heavily tinted car window rolled down, and the driver is revealed to be the sloth Flash.

Nick gives his usual greeting, but in a confused tone, "Flash? Flash? Hundred yard dash?"

Flash just smiles and says slowly, "Nick!"

Judy is just staring in disbelief that this sloth could be the speeder running all over Savanah Central.

"How you been doing man?" Nick asked.

"Flash! Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Judy asked.

"No…"

"You—," Nick started to say.

"…I…don't…"

"You need—"

"…know…how fast." Flash finally said.

"Flash you were going 80 miles over the speed limit. I need to see some ID," Judy demanded.

"No," Flash said and he sped off.

Nick and Judy ran back to the cruiser and chased him down the street. Judy got the speakerphone mic and started yelling into it.

"Flash! Pull over your vehicle this instant! You're breaking several traffic laws!"

Nick took the megaphone and added, "Listen buddy, I'd listen to her if I were you. You don't want to see her when she's hopping mad!"

Nick set the mic down and looked at Judy.

"Nick, take the wheel," Judy said as she pulled out her gun and leaned out the window and started shooting at Flash's tires.

Flash spun out of control and crashed into a street light. Flash started flying out of the windshield in slow motion and he was yelling in slow motion too. Nick and Judy looked at each other and pulled the cruiser to where Flash would land and opened the door.

While he was flying into the car, Judy pulled out her radio. "Dispatch, this is Officer Hopps. We've caught the culprit, but we have reason to believe there is more to this than just drag racing. Send some sniffer dogs to search the car."

Nick dropped the bag of drugs onto the interrogation table in front of Flash. "Care to explain, buddy?" Nick asked.

"No," Flash said.

"Listen Flash, we just need a bit of info from you," Judy said.

"We need to know your dealer," Nick said.

Flash just sat staring at them. Judy pulled Nick to the side. "He's not talking. What do you propose?" asked Judy.

"How about a little 'good cop, bad cop.' I know Flash personally, so I'll take good cop," replied Nick.

"Sounds good," said Judy, holding two thumbs up.

Nick and Judy turned around and looked at Flash. Judy put her hands under the table, pulled out a machine gun and yelled, "WHO IS YOUR DEALER!?!" Nick pulled her aside.

"I'll take it from here Carrots. Just spill the beans, Flash!" Who's your dealer?"

"I…can't….say…,"

"I'm sure you ca—"

"…who…,"

"I'm sure—,"

"…he…is."

Nick got so mad and grabbed the bag of crack and attempted to throw it at Flash, but he missed him and it hit the fan. It burst open and the drugs blew into Nick's face.

"Are you ok?" asked Judy.

Nick pulled out his sunglasses and said as he put them on, "Looks like I've 'cracked' the case!" Judy just stared at him. "Take me to a hospital!" said Nick impatiently.

 _Chapter 1 – The Mission:_

Nick Wilde has a rough life. It always has been, and will continue to be. His childhood was rough, his school years were rough, and his post-high school life was rough. He made a living hustling mammals with his only real friend, Finnick. But recently, he met Officer Judy Hopps. She saw more in him, and hustled him into helping her. He developed a bond to her that he couldn't understand. She was a bunny, but he was a fox. Prey have always looked down on him, but not her, which made her intriguing. She got him to join the police force, and the academy was one of the hardest four months he went through. He even solved his first case his first day. Nick started to feel his life was getting better, and it was all because of this one bunny that saw more.

The ZPD. The place where mammals of all sizes go when a crime has been committed against them. As the camera moves around the outside of the building, you can see a small reddish-orange mammal run up the stairs into the building. He quickly runs through the halls of the building, eventually ending up in a room full of cubicles. He lands on a seat in one and took a deep breath.

"You're late," a female voice said from the other side of the cubical wall. "Again."

"I'm here, aren't I?" the mammal replied.

"Bogo will have your head for this, Nick."

"Bogo doesn't have to know about this, Judy."

"Know about what?" asked Chief Bogo.

"Oh! Uh, nothing! Nothing. I wasn't hiding anything," Nick said.

"You better not be late tomorrow. I've got a special assignment for both of you," he said.

"What kind of special assignment, Sir?" asked Judy.

"You're going to go undercover to put a gang out of operation," replied Bogo.

"Are you nuts? I can't do that!" yelled Nick.

"Shush! Keep your voice down! This is top secret!" Bogo said in a hushed tone. "This gang is trying to completely remove all the cops in their area, and this is going to be quite difficult. There are some men in the locker room to help you two get prepared. And here are the keys to the car you're going to use."

"Alright chief. We'll get on it," Judy said.

Nick took the keys and started off in the direction of the locker rooms, with Judy right beside him.

"What kind of stuff do you think we're gonna do undercover?" Judy asked.

"I have no clue, but putting a gang out of business sounds pretty difficult," replied Nick.

When they got to locker room 4A, they went in and the smell of sweat and dirty clothes overwhelmed their noses. Two rhinos where talking by the far corner, and a lion was sitting on a bench, looking at his phone.

"Now who do we need to talk too?" Nick whispered to Judy. Just then, a tiger followed by a jaguar came in and gestured for Nick and Judy to follow them. "That was easy," Nick said to himself. They followed the two cats out the back door of the locker room and down the stairs. The bottom of the stairs led to the parking garage in the basement. Near the door was an unmarked ZPD van. The jaguar pulled out a key fob and unlocked the van, and then opened the back doors.

"Get in," he said.

Nick, Judy, and the tiger got in, followed by the jaguar. The jaguar shut the doors and turned on a light. There was spy-looking gear lining the walls of the van.

"I'm Officer Jag, and this is Officer Frost," said the jaguar.

"We've heard of you two. You're the best undercover crew the ZPD has!" Nick said.

"Hello. I'm Officer Hopps, and this is Officer Wilde," Judy said, a bit annoyed at Nick.

"We know," Frost said. "We're here to give you some tools and basic undercover instruction."

"So, what kind of stuff will we be doing? What kind of gang is this?" asked Nick.

"It's the Savanah Central Pred Gang," Frost said.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, then at the officers.

"We've heard of them. They're fierce and vicious. And made up of the toughest animals in Zootopia," Judy said.

"Is it too late to back down now?" asked Nick.

"Nick! Stop being a coward!" Judy said. "They need us for this, and you want to back out!"

"Sorry," replied Nick. "I…I…."

"I understand why he wants to back out, Officer Hopps," Jag said. "When the chief told Frost and me that we'll be helping you take them out, we protested to not even go near that gang's area. They have killed more than a few officers."

"Wait, you two? The undercover crew? The bravest undercover crew, are afraid of them? I'm sorry Nick. I guess I was underestimating the gang," Judy said.

"It's ok. Maybe I could be a little braver," replied Nick.

Throughout the rest of the day, Jag and Frost taught Nick and Judy how to use many different undercover gadgets and trained them for undercover work. Nick was to try to join the gang, and Judy was to monitor him while undercover. "That will be all for today," said Frost. "There will be more things to learn tomorrow and the next day. You'll be ready to begin on Monday."

Yesterday was the last day of training from Jag and Frost, and Nick and Judy had to do work today before going undercover for at least a month. Judy was driving the cruiser today while Nick sat in the passenger seat.

"Look, about Thursday, and how you thought I was being a coward, I...I was being a coward a little bit, but I fear that gang for a reason," Nick said.

"Yes. Jag told us, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but that's not what I fear them for."

"Then what is it?"

"My best friend was…killed by them...right before…my eyes." Nick put his head in his paw and started sobbing. "I…couldn't do...anything. They just…killed him for no…reason."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Judy said, her eyes starting to water with Nick's.

"It…It's ok. You couldn't have known," Nick said. "I just hate gangs, especially this one. They kill anyone who goes anywhere near their hideout, an old warehouse in an older area of Savanah Central."

They sat in silence except for the occasional sniffle from Nick, still recovering from his sobbing fit.

When Nick was finally recovered he spotted a wolf smashing a window and running off with a bag in his arms.

"Let's go!" Judy said. They got out and started running after him.

"Freeze! ZPD!" yelled Nick as he pulled his taser.

The wolf reached into his bag and pulled out a Luger and shot at Nick and Judy without looking. Most of the shots went clear over their heads, and some hit the buildings beside them. Nick put his taser back in his belt and pulled his gun out and ran harder.

"I said FREEZE!" yelled Nick.

The wolf turned his head around to look at Nick and shot. Nick instantly fell down and the searing pain hit him. He yelled in pain and looked down at his foot. It was covered in blood. "Argh!" Nick yelled. He heard someone yell "Nick!" and could hear them run towards him. Nick blacked out just as he heard Judy scream as she saw him.

Judy was running through an alleyway to try to cut the wolf off and catch him, but then she heard a gunshot and Nick's scream. She turned around and ran toward where she thought she heard him. "Nick!" she yelled. When she got to him and saw the blood on his foot she let out a little scream as she saw him black out. She pulled out her radio and yelled, "Dispatch, Officer Wilde is down! Repeat, Officer Wilde is down! Send an ambulance stat!"

"Right away Judy!" Clawhauser said.

Luckily, the hospital was only about eight blocks away. Judy could hear the ambulance coming closer. She started sobbing as she held his paw.

"Hold on Nick! It's not that bad," Judy said while sobbing. When the ambulance got there, a coyote and a sheep got out and started working on Nick. Then a police cruiser pulled up and Chief Bogo got out of the driver's seat.

"Come with me, Hopps," Bogo said.

"But I want to ride with Nick!"

Bogo looked thoughtful for a moment, but he nodded for her to go. Judy hopped in just as they were closing the doors.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Judy.

The coyote looked at Judy. "He'll be fine. He's just blacked out from a loss of blood. The wound is not severe," said the coyote.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Judy said, shaking his hand. She kissed Nick lightly on the cheek, and as soon as she lifted her head, she could've sworn he looked like he started to smile a bit. Judy smiled through her tears. "It'll be ok Nick, I promise," Judy said quietly.

 _Later..._

 _Oh, my head,_ thought Nick. He tried to move his arms to stretch, but they ached too. He tried to move his feet but his right leg was suspended on a leg hold and it hurt badly. _Oh man, what happened?_ thought Nick. Just then a nurse came in.

"Ah. Good. You're up. There is a Miss Hopps here to see you," she said.

 _Judy!_ thought Nick.

The nurse left and Judy came in.

"Oh, Nick!" Judy said and ran to Nick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying quietly. "I'm so happy you're ok! When I heard the shot, I thought you were gone!" She then started to cry a little louder.

"It's ok now, Judy. I'm fine now. Oh, you bunnies, so emotional," Nick said, holding her head.

"The doctors said you can go home in a few days," Judy said.

"Oh, man. A few days? I don't know if I could do that," Nick said. He smiled his signature smirk and Judy started giggling and that made Nick laugh too. Soon they both where both laughing hysterically.

The nurse came in and interrupted them. "Ok, Miss Hopps, It's time for Mister Wilde to get some rest."

Judy got down and started walking out.

"You come visit, you hear?" Nick said.

"Oh, I'll come every day!" Judy said as the nurse was closing the door.

"Goodnight, Mister Wilde," said the nurse as she turned the lights out.

 _Author's Note:_ _For the old readers, you can clearly see the grammar has been improved greatly, and a few extra lines of dialogue have been added for more depth. Hope you enjoy the rest!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Museum

_Chapter 2 – The Museum:_

It's been two days since Nick had been shot, and Judy was on her way to pick him up. The undercover mission had to be delayed because of Nick's recovery. Judy walked up the steps into the hospital and went to the elevator. She hit _up_ and stepped onto the elevator. She pressed the 5th floor and waited. When the doors opened, she walked up to the lioness running the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but can you tell Mister Wilde, in room 545, that Miss Hopps is here for him?"

"Yes. Just a second. Please have a seat while you wait."

Judy went to the seating room and waited. She pulled out her phone and just started looking through Furbook.

After about half an hour later, Nick came into the waiting room wearing his Hawaiian shirt and kakis, but his right foot was in a gauze wrap, and he was walking with crutches.

"Judy!" Nick said as he came in.

"Nick!" Judy ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You ready to go home?"

"Am I ever, Carrots."

Judy giggled and led him to her car and helped him into the passenger seat, and put the crutches into the trunk.

As she was driving, Nick started to look sad.

"What's wrong, Nick?" asked Judy.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just a little upset that I'm forcing Bogo to postpone the mission, and it's all my fault."

"But you couldn't have controlled the situation," Judy said. "And plus, I heard that they caught the wolf who did it. He's in prison now for ten years for attempted murder, robbery, and police assault."

That made Nick feel much better. "Thank you Judy," Nick said.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better."

.

Over the next few weeks, Nick was home recovering, and Judy would visit him every day. Nick was trying to walk without crutches and without limping, but it was taking some time to heal. After two weeks, the doctors told Nick he could take the gauze off and leave it off, as long as he didn't poke really hard at the wound.

One day, while sitting on the couch watching TV with Judy sitting next to him, he started thinking about how good she had been to him during the recovery.

"Hey. Uh, Carrots?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking about how...you know...how well you've treated me and helped me during my recovery."

"No problem, Nick. You would've done the same for me if I had been shot."

Nick realized that it was true. He would have done this too. "And…another thing."

Judy thought she saw Nick blushing. What could he be asking? "Yes?"

"Would you, after I'm all healed up, before we go undercover, would you, uh, like to go out and eat dinner sometime?"

Judy stared confused at Nick. "Say that last part again, I couldn't hear you, you said that too quietly."

"Would you like to go out and eat dinner sometime? You don't have to, it's just that, you've treated me so well, and I want to thank you."

"Wait, so you, Nick Wilde, are asking me out on a date?"

"If you don't want to look at it that way, you don't have too…"

"I'd love too."

Nick smiled really big and Judy hugged him hard. "Thank you again for helping me."

.

Nick called Bogo one evening after Bogo would have gone home.

" _What do you need, Wilde?"_ Bogo grumbled.

"Sir, you said if any of us had something troubling us, to talk to you, correct?"

" _Yes. I did. What do you need to talk to me about?"_

"Sir, I feel I am—how do I put this—in a difficult situation."

Bogo softened up. _"What can I help you with?"_

"I am going to take Judy on a date. There. I said it. I know it's against precinct policy, but I just don't know."

Bogo was silent for a while. _"What did you have in mind?"_

Nick was taken aback by this. "What?"

" _I will help you with this. Clawhauser even talked me into going into the betting pool on you two."_

"Wait, the others have been betting on us getting together?"

" _Even before you joined. It was quite amusing, actually."_

"So, you won't separate us if we do get together?"

" _Only if you keep your focus on the job. I will not tolerate any emotions getting in the way on the job. I'll make sure you remember that for eternity."_

"Sir, yes sir!"

.

Two months later, Nick was walking fine and he was preparing to take Judy out to the fanciest restaurant in Zootopia, _Délicieux Volaille et Légumes_. He was calling in for reservations.

 _"Hello, this is Délicieux Volaille et Légumes. Would you like reservations?"_ said the woman on the other end of the line.

"Yes. Hi. I'd like a table for two," Nick said.

 _"What size table?"_

"Uh, smaller than medium, but not mouse-sized, please."

 _"What's the date of the reservation?"_

"Tomorrow night."

 _"What's the name?"_

"Wilde. W-I-L-D-E."

 _"Just a second. Your reservation has been saved. Have a nice dinner."_ Then the other line went dead.

 _Glad that's done,_ thought Nick. _Judy will be so surprised! Oh, Judy. Just thinking of her is getting me all clammy._

Nick opened his closet and took out his best shirt, best suit, and best pants, and laid them out on the bed, so they'd be ready for him.

 _It's silly for me to prepare my clothes in the evening before a dinner, but I'm so nervous, I'd forget to change,_ Nick thought.

Nick grabbed his phone and opened his contacts. He tapped Judy's picture and then tapped messages. He scrolled through her messages and remembered all those text conversations with her. He then tapped compose new and just stared at the blank text. He then typed his message and sent it.

 _"You ready for tomorrow night, Carrots?"_ the message said.

A few seconds later, Nick's phone vibrated. _"Of course!"_ said the reply message.

 _"See you tomorrow!"_ Nick responded. Soon, his phone vibrated again,

 _"You too!"_ said the message.

Nick laid down on the couch and let out a deep breath. He soon fell asleep right there on the couch.

.

The next day, Nick had to go to work. Bogo wanted Nick to come to work to see if he could handle going undercover. Although Judy has had to go to work every day since Nick's accident, though.

During roll call, Bogo gave Nick the job of monitoring a priceless artifact in the museum during the day. Judy was assigned the same job, but to monitor the security cameras.

 _Great,_ Nick thought. _We don't get to be together during work today. And, I'm going to be standing up most of the time. Bogo must really be trying to see if my foot is healed._

Nick was grabbing some supplies he'd need during his shift at the museum. Judy was preoccupied thinking about tonight, because she would go on a date with Nick. Nick finally got everything he needed, so he started walking out to the garage. He stood there for a minute to wait for Judy. No less than five minutes later, she came out and started walking towards Nick. Nick opened the passenger door for her and gestured for her to get in.

"Thank you, kind sir," Judy said.

"You are very welcome, madam," Nick said.

Nick shut the door and walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. He started the cruiser and drove out of the garage.

.

Clawhauser was walking to get his phone out of his car. (He had accidentally left it in there.) When he saw Nick open the cruiser door for Judy, and how polite they were being to each other.

He smiled and squealed. "Nick and Judy are a couple! I knew it!" He ran into the precinct.

"Everyone! WildeHopps is coming to fruition!"

There was a cheer through the entire lobby from all within, except for the visitors, who had no idea of who the ship was about.

.

Meanwhile, Nick got on Elm Street and drove towards the museum.

"So how's your foot?" Judy asked.

"A little sore, but other than that, I'm great!" replied Nick.

"So what kind of artifact is this? Do you know?" asked Judy.

"No idea. All I know is that it's old," replied Nick.

Judy started laughing and got Nick laughing. "They're all old, silly fox!" Judy said while laughing.

"Don't you think I know that, dumb bunny!" Nick and Judy started laughing even harder.

Nick pulled up to the back door to the museum and parked the car. Both got out and walked to the door. Nick typed in the code that Bogo had told him and opened the door. Nick walked down the hallway with Judy behind. They walked out into the Ancient Egypt exhibit. There was an ocelot looking at a clipboard.

"Um, hello," Judy said.

The ocelot looked up, surprised. "Oh! You two must be the temporary guards. This way, please," he said.

He led them into the other room into the room where they change the exhibit about once a month with another exhibit.

The exhibits here are always the biggest attraction, but this must be very valuable to need two extra guards. The room only had a case in the middle, but it had a cloth over it.

"This is what you'll be protecting," the ocelot said as he pulled the cloth off the case.

Inside, there was the most spectacular array of jewels and gold and silver that either of them had ever seen before.

The ocelot saw their amazement and remarked, "I hope you don't steal them."

Nick and Judy, realizing they must've looked foolish, looked up. "Oh, uh, sorry. I've never seen this much jewelry," Judy said. "All the jewelry I have were gifts. I've never been to a jewelry store."

The ocelot smiled. "Oh, that's very much ok. That's the response we want. These are the oldest known jewels from our ancestors. It was discovered here in Zootopia, in a construction site here in downtown."

Nick looked at his watch. 7:56. The museum would open in just a few minutes.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but we need to get to work. I'll set up here, while you can show Officer Hopps where the security camera monitors are," Nick said.

"Oh yes, I guess you're right. This way please," he said, motioning for Judy to follow.

Nick got his water bottle out from his belt and filled it up from the water fountain, then took a drink from the fountain. He put the bottle back in his belt and walked over to the door, and stood off to the side from the door.

Judy was walking down the hallway, following the ocelot. He opened a door and walked in, and Judy followed.

"Here are the security monitors. This controls the camera movement, this selects witch camera to control with this, and these headphones play what the camera's mics pick up, and this chooses what mic to listen to," said the ocelot in a long sentence.

"Ok. I think I got it. Thank you."

"My pleasure. We'll be opening in two minutes, so get prepared," The ocelot said as he left the room. Judy sat down and was looking at the screens and focused a camera on Nick, who was just standing next to the door in the jewel exhibit room.

Nick stood there for most of the day, except to use the bathroom, or when his foot started bothering him.

 _I'm glad I brought this small anti-fatigue mat with me,_ Nick thought as he pulled the small mat out of his backpack he brought and set it down where he was standing and went back to work.

Nothing really interesting happened that day, but Nick thought it was fun to watch the animals who came into the exhibit room. There where all kinds of animals, from elephants to rodents.

Nick thought he heard a small group of panthers who came in mumble something like, "Why'd they hire a fox to guard something this valuable."

"I guess he's reformed," the other had whispered.

Nick thought that one must dislike foxes and the other wants to give foxes a chance.

 _I like that second one,_ Nick thought.

Nick looked at his watch. 8:58. Closing soon. Nick started packing up his things and started walking to the front desk, where the ocelot was.

"I guess it's time you should leave," said the ocelot, who the name plate on the desk said his name was Oscar Felix.

"Alright. I guess I'll go get Officer Hopps," Nick said.

"No need," said Judy from behind them. "I could hear your conversation, so be careful what you say in the museum!"

"Thank you for helping with security today, Officer Wilde, and Officer Hopps. That was very helpful," said Oscar.

"No problem. Just ask us whenever you need two extra security guards!" said Judy.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"I will, and goodbye!"

Nick and Judy turned around and walked out the back door like before. Nick opened the passenger door for Judy like before.

"Officer Hopps," Nick said bowing low and gesturing for her to get in.

"Thank you very much, Officer Wilde," said Judy.

"My pleasure," Nick replied.

Nick turned on the radio and tuned it to his favorite station, KFOX 88.5. They were starting his favorite song as soon has he turned it on, Strike Back by We As Fox. Nick started singing along at the top of his lungs, and Judy couldn't help but sing along with him.

" _You think I'm gonna back down? You better think again! I've always said, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! You're gonna suffer. Hit me, I hit back harder!_ "

Both of them where singing along at the top of their lungs. When the song was over, they were already at the station. The museum wasn't very far from the police station. Nick parked the car and turned it off.

"I'll go and clock us both out and put my stuff away. You can go ahead and go to your home. I'll pick you up at 9:30," Nick said.

"Thank you, Nick," replied Judy.

Nick got out carrying his backpack and went into the locker room and put it in his locker. There wasn't anything in it he needed to take home. He clocked him and Judy out and walked to his car.

 _Author's Note: The museum from this chapter is different from the one in the movie where they discovered that Bellwether was the mastermind behind the Night Howlers. This museum is several blocks down._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Date and a Talk

_Chapter 3 – The Date and a Talk:_

The whole way home, Nick was sweating and getting more nervous with every block he passed. He really was going to do this.

"Come on, Nick!"Nick said to himself. "You've eaten lunch with Judy before! It's not hard!"

When he got home, he took a shower, combed his fur as good as he could get it, put some deodorant on his armpits, and got dressed. After dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror, then put some cologne on.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Nick said quietly.

He grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, and comb and walked out the door. He got in his car and drove to the nearest car wash.

He paid for it and drove in. In less than five minutes, the old car was fairly clean.

The car was a 70's Plymouth Barracuda muscle car. It _was_ red at one point, but it's a bit dull now. It could really use a new paintjob and a wax. The manual shifter knob is a bit loose, too, and the clutch sticks sometimes. But for all its faults, it still gives a powerful 450 HP from the V8 OHV Hemi engine, as well as an average 20 MPG. Nick had even gotten it to 120+ MPH once, too (the speedometer stops at 120, so Nick isn't sure of the exact speed). The sound system has a large subwoofer under the seats, as well as large speakers in the doors. It was Nick's car, and he never wanted to sell it.

Nick drove as fast as he could to the Grand Pangolin Arms.

.

Judy got home in about four minutes and ran inside. She grabbed all her shower things and ran down the hall to the showers. She spent almost fifteen minutes in the shower, trying to look and smell her best. She knew Nick had a better nose than her. She put on a dress she had bought for this night almost the day after Nick asked her. It was red, Nick's favorite color. She put it on, then got to work on her makeup. After that was done she brushed her fur. While she was brushing, she looked at the clock, 9:34.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Judy said quietly.

"Better get out there!" yelled one of the neighbors. Judy couldn't tell who it was.

She grabbed her keys and phone and ran out the door. She got outside and saw Nick, standing there in his suit, holding the door open for her. He looked very handsome. Judy walked down the steps and got in the car.

"Thank you, gentleman," Judy said.

"You're very much welcome, ma'am," Nick said as he shut the door and walked to the driver's seat. He got in, started the car, and pulled out. He drove down a couple of streets Judy had never seen before. This was the richer area of Zootopia.

"I'll need you to cover your eyes for the surprise," Nick said after a couple of minutes.

"Ok," Judy said as she put her paws over her eyes.

Nick drove up to the Délicieux Volaille et Légumes and parked. A valet ran up and Nick handed him the keys. Nick walked Judy up to the front door.

"Ok, open your eyes."

As Judy opened her eyes, her face lit up. "Nick! The Délicieux Volaille et Légumes? It's the most expensive restaurant in all of Zootopia!"

"Well, I think you're worth it," replied Nick.

Judy smiled and hugged Nick. "Thank you so much," Judy said.

Judy pulled out of the hug and looked at Nick confused. "How could you pay for this?"

"Well, I looked at the prices online, and almost any meal for two would cost almost as much as one of my paychecks." Judy started looking a little sad. Nick continued, "So I told Chief Bogo I was taking you out and how expensive it was, He actually said he would pay for the bill himself."

Judy looked confused, then relieved, then she hugged him again. "You're the best fox ever, Nick."

"And you're the best bunny ever, Carrots."

Judy looked confused again. "Why would Bogo pay for you to take me out? Isn't that against policy to do that?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain sometime later, alright?"

"Ok."

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes, we shall."

Nick and Judy walked up to the door holding paws. A bunch of animals started staring at them. Nick just stared back and they stopped. Nick looked at Judy. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"You ok, Carrots?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't like people staring at me."

"Just stare back. Watch this." Nick stared at a wolf that was looking at them and the wolf turned around and walked the other way. Judy giggled a bit.

Nick opened the door for Judy and walked in behind her.

"Hello. Do you have reservations?" asked a very silky black female panther from behind a stand.

"Yes we do," said Nick.

"What is the name?"

"Wilde."

"Oh, yes. This way please."

Nick held Judy's paw as they followed the panther down the rows of seats. She led them to the medium sized seats, to a table with two chairs. Nick pulled Judy's chair back for her and sat down at his own chair. The panther handed them each a menu.

"Ah... This is nice," said Nick.

"Oh, yes. It's very nice," replied Judy.

Nick started looking at the menu. "OMG! Fifty bucks for _half_ of a grilled cheese!?" Nick exclaimed quietly.

"Well, this is the most expensive restaurant in Zootopia," Judy said.

"I think I'll just go with the chicken platter with a fruit salad on the side, and a drink of water. What are you getting, Carrots?"

"I think I'll get the carrot salad with water."

An otter walked up to them. "Do you know what you'll be having, Sir?"

"Uh, yes, I'll have the chicken platter with a fruit salad and water."

"Ok, and the lady?"

"I'll have the carrot salad with water, please."

"Yes very good. Do you want an appetizer, Sir?"

Nick looked at Judy, then at the menu. He hadn't thought of that!

"Uh, how about some mozzarella sticks?"

"That's fine," said Judy.

"Very good, very good. Your order will be out within thirty minutes." He took the menus and walked off to the kitchen.

"You ever had mozzarella sticks before, Carrots?"

"No. But I'd love to try them."

"Oh, you'll just love them."

Before another minute passed, the otter brought two glasses of water and set them down and left again.

"How are you feeling about going 'you know what' tomorrow?" Judy asked.

"Oh, I guess I could be a little more exited, but I'm not really looking forward to it," replied Nick.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with all these other animals around."

"How about we can go to your place after this and talk about it."

Nick had never really had to talk about his feelings or his fears before, but somehow, he couldn't say no to Judy. She just wanted to help him overcome his fears. "Ok, Carrots," replied Nick. Judy smiled a bit.

"Here you are, Sir," said the otter as he lowered a basket of steaming mozzarella sticks onto the table and two bowls of marinara sauce. "Is everything ok, Sir?" asked the otter.

"Yes, everything is perfect."

"Very good, Sir." The otter walked off again.

"His voice reminds me of that computer from Iron Wolf," Nick said.

Judy just giggled and smiled.

"Ah!" Nick yelled as he put a steaming mozzarella stick with marinara in his mouth. "It'th too hot!" Nick set the stick on one of the small plates on the table and took four long sips of water. "Whoo! That's hot!" Nick said, much quieter this time.

"Of course it is, dumb fox," Judy said, then she started laughing. Nick joined in laughing too.

 _This could be the start of something great!_ thought Nick.

.

"That was a great dinner, Nick. Sorry about the spilled water on your lap, though," Judy said as they walked into Nick's apartment.

"That's ok. I'll just be a minute." Nick ran into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Judy walked over to the couch and sat down. She saw a couple of pictures on the end table, one was a picture of two young foxes laughing as they held up a stack of money to the camera. Nick walked in and saw Judy looking at the pictures. He saw the one she was focused on.

"That was me and Finnick after our very first hustle," Nick said.

"We had conned a guy out of $50 for a watch that we found on the side of the road. The watch was fine, it worked great, but it was made of plastic with some metal around the face. We painted the whole thing gold and made that guy think it was really gold." Nick laughed. "I still remember the look on my dad's face when I and Finn came home with 50 bucks. We were so happy, he thought a picture of us holding the money would be nice. I've had that picture ever since."

"What'd you do with the money?" asked Judy.

"We split the money between us and I spent it on a pocket knife. I'm not sure what Finn spent it on," Nick replied.

Judy laughed and Nick laughed too. "What about this one?" asked Judy, picking up another picture.

"That's my family. The vehicle in the background was when my dad had just bought the first brand new car in his life. He was so proud of it. He waxed it and washed it almost every other day. Granted, it wasn't anything fancy, just a base model Zonda Zivic, but was he proud. When he was ran into by a drunk driver and totaled the car, he felt like his life was ripped from him. If you ask him today, he'll tell you that that was just him being stupid."

Judy remembered her own parents and wondered what they would say if they saw her here. "I wonder how our parents would get along together?" asked Judy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Nick.

"Well, my dad was really proud of the first new tractor he bought. It was actually pretty fancy, I don't even know where he got the money for it. He still has it today. Our parents might like to tell each other their stories."

"Maybe. But aren't your parents, like all, you know, anti-fox?"

"They're getting better. They're business partners with my reformed childhood bully, who is a fox."

Nick didn't know that. "Maybe someday they'll be ready to meet me and my parents," Nick said.

"I don't think they'd react very well if they found you were a fox. The relationship with Gideon is strictly professional," Judy said.

Nick walked over to the window and looked out. Nick sighed.

"So Nick, about what we were going to talk about…" Judy said.

 _I knew that was coming next,_ thought Nick. Nick took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"My friend Archie and I were about eighteen, and we were taking a walk down Savannah Central in the night. Archie saw this old warehouse and wanted to explore it. He always was adventurous. Well, he went inside, and I heard a muffled yelp. I went in after him, and when I got inside, they had him pinned up against the wall, and one lion had this large knife.

"The leader, a lion as well, said, 'Leave and don't tell anyone of this.' I just was paralyzed with fear. He held the knife to Archie's throat and repeated what he said. When I finally got the nerve to speak, I said, 'Ok, We'll…leave…and never tell.' 'Nice try, fox! I won't trust your kind!'

"And right there, he…slit…,"

Nick started sobbing. Judy put her hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick continued, "They grabbed me…right after and…they threw me against the wall and pinned me down. They threw me into the alleyway…and then…threw…Archie's body…next to me. I was…so scared, I just ran away.

"When I got home, I ran to my bedroom and just started sobbing. The gang moved his body outside town to keep the police away. I didn't go to his funeral. I felt it was partly my fault. I never told anybody this, not even my parents, but I think they had a hunch something was wrong. But they never said anything."

Nick just put his head in his paws and started sobbing harder. Judy hugged him and started crying with Nick.

"Nick, I'm glad you told me," Judy said. "You'll feel better soon, but you'll have to face them again, Nick."

"I know. That's why I don't want to do it, but I have to. Knowing Bogo, he wouldn't let me out of this because I was afraid." Nick just laid down on the couch and quietly sobbed into the arm, while Judy was stroking his back.

In an hour, Nick had finally stopped crying, and he sat up. He took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Judy.

"Ready to go home, Carrots?" Nick asked Judy.

"Yes, Nick," Judy replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - Undercover at Last

_Chapter 4 – Undercover At Last:_

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, you are going to go to Savannah Central with Officers Frost and Jag. That's all. Dismissed," said Chief Bogo during briefing the next morning.

After everyone left, Chief Bogo called Judy and Nick into his office. "You know what to do, just go change to your undercover clothes and get to the meeting place," Chief Bogo told them.

"Yes, Sir!" Nick and Judy said in unison.

"And remember. Never let them suspect you are a cop. If they do get onto you, let us know and we'll get you out of there as fast as possible."

"Understood, Sir," Nick said.

"Dismissed."

Nick and Judy walked to the locker rooms and they each got into a different changing room and changed clothes. Nick got done first and walked to the car they would use. When he saw it, his jaw dropped to the floor. Judy came and saw him staring.

"What is it?" asked Judy.

"That car is a _Viper X 012!_ "

When Judy saw it, she just said, "So?"

"Watch this," Nick said as he lifted the key fob and hit the lock button twice.

When the car flashed its lights and honked, Judy's jaw hit the ground with Nick's "We're getting THAT!?" exclaimed Judy.

"This is so AWESOME!" Nick ran to the driver door and unlocked it and hopped in. Judy hopped in beside him as Nick cranked the large V8 engine to life. "Oh, this is my dream!" Nick said as he revved the engine. He pressed the clutch, put it in first and slowly let go of the clutch.

"Wait! Stop!" came a voice as Nick was slowly moving. Nick slammed on the clutch and brake and looked for the voice. It was Ben, running out of the building to catch them.

"What are you doing, Ben?" Judy asked.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I heard a rumor you guys were going undercover. I know I'm not supposed to know things like that, but I just wanted to have insurance."

"Insurance?" Nick asked.

"I want to be able to say goodbye."

"Ben, we won't die!" Nick said, chuckling.

"I heard from Francine, who heard for Wolfard, who heard from—"

"That we're going to the Savannah Central Pred Gang, right?" Judy said.

"No… I thought you were going to the Devil Dogs."

"Ben, the Devil Dogs are the USMC," Nick said.

"Oh. I thought it was a gang. The SCPG is even worse! Goodbye!" Ben hugged Judy. He walked around the car to hug Nick, but Nick put a paw in his face to make him stop.

"Nope," Nick said.

"Oh, ok. Bye." Ben walked back inside the building, letting the two get back to work.

Nick put the car back into first gear and get the car going. The more speed the car picked up, the higher Nick's excitement rose. Judy could sense that he was excited to be driving his dream car.

Nick tuned the radio to his favorite station and rolled the windows down as he drove down the streets to Savannah Central. The radio was playing the song Dead Man by We As Fox, Nick's second favorite song. When they got to the meeting place, an older parking garage on the third floor, Jag and Frost where standing outside the van they saw on the first day of training. Nick pulled up and parked the car.

"How you been doin' man?" Nick asked Frost as he walked up to the car.

"Not bad. How's the foot?"

"It's great!"

"Ready to go undercover?"

"Not really, but I've got to."

Nick and Judy got out of the car and walked into the van with the two big cats.

"Nick will go down to the hideout alone with the car. He will have trackers all over him and the car. He will go into the warehouse and try to join the gang. Nick, get out immediately if anything goes wrong, ok?" Jag said

"Got it," Nick replied.

Jag continued, "Judy, me, and Frost will stay here and listen to whatever they say and monitor him from here. I forgot to mention that Nick will have a microphone on him as well."

"Alright, when will we start?" asked Judy.

"We've got to implant the trackers underneath his skin, mics in his tail, and a one way radio in his ear."

"This can all come out later, right?" asked Nick, not wanting these things on permanently.

Frost answered, "Oh, yes. They are all removable, but they are practically invisible to anyone."

Nick felt relieved.

Throughout the day, Nick and Judy where given complete instructions on what to do for any situation they may face during the mission.

"Ok, so how do I take them down once I'm inside?" asked Nick.

"We are going to get info on them and what they do through you, then once everything is done, we'll call the Razorbacks to get them down," said Frost.

"Ok. Sounds dangerous. Let's go!" said Nick.

Judy giggled, but when she saw the cats weren't laughing she stopped.

"We need to go to Cliffside," said Jag.

 _Cliffside._

Last time Nick and Judy heard that place, they were on the Night Howler case. It had recently been completely redone for use as a police hospital and a prison. Very few animals were in there right now.

"What for?" asked Judy.

"To implant the bugs into Wilde."

Nick gulped.

.

Nick was laying down on a bed in Cliffside, the anastasia starting to take effect.

"Nick won't feel anything, will he?" Judy asked the doctor.

"Oh, no. He won't feel a thing," said the doctor.

"Goodnight, Carrots," Nick said as he passed out.

An hour later, Nick opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the room. He looked around and felt a little sore in several places, and his ears were ringing, and he had a headache.

"Doctor? Nurse? Anybody?" Nick asked.

Just then, the door opened and there came Judy followed by Jag and Frost.

"Alright. Now we need to test the trackers, mic, and radio," Jag said, picking up an iPaw.

"Trackers working," he said after a few minutes. "Mics working. Nick, tell me if you hear anything after we leave."

Jag, Frost, and Judy left and shut the door. After several seconds, Nick heard the faint voice of Judy coming from inside his left ear.

"Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3, test, test," said the little voice of Judy.

Jag opened the door and looked at Nick. Nick nodded and held two thumbs up.

"Time to go then," Jag said.

.

Nick drove the car alone to the warehouse. Flashbacks started to appear in his vision. Nick started panting and sweating. He parked the car in a parking lot a block away from the warehouse. Nick got his gun, taser and a knife from the car. Nick took a deep breath and opened the car door. He got out and started walking to the building. He opened the door and slowly walked in.

Once he was in, he saw a lot of big tough predators walk up to him. They reached out to grab him, but he dodged them and ran a little behind them. They turned around and leapt at him, but Nick jumped out of the way.

"Ha! Did you really think you could catch a fox?" Nick said from on top of one of the old warehouse shelves.

"What do you want, fox?" asked the bear.

"I want to join this little gang," Nick said.

The bear and cheetah looked at each other, then at Nick.

"What's your name?" asked the bear.

"My name is to be classified until I can join," Nick said.

The gangsters looked at each other again and then back at Nick.

"Come on. We'll take you to the boss," said the bear.

Nick followed them down a hallway that was off to the side. At the end of the hallway was a door. When the door was opened, Nick could see that this was the room he was in many years before. Nick started to sweat a little bit. The leader was a lion sitting at a desk. He wasn't the same lion from Nick's first time here, but he was most likely just as sinister.

"Hey boss! This punk wants to join the brotherhood," said the bear.

The lion glared at Nick. "You need to prove yourself, fox. I don't trust foxes very easily," said the boss.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me all about you."

Nick had been given a story to tell if this was asked, and he had rehearsed it since the second day of initial training.

"I was raised in the outskirts of town by my aunt. She never really cared about what I did, so I started being the bully around the block. I got put in jail a few times for robbery and assault. I made a gang myself called, 'Fox Force Five.' It was actually only made of me and a few friends. We just robbed and harassed people. The gang broke up when one of my friends died during a robbery. I figured I should go good, but when I couldn't get hired anywhere because of my record, I went back to crime. Now I'm here, looking to join your gang." Nick told the story like it was true.

Apparently the cheetah and bear believed it. The lion looked a little bit skeptical. He sat thinking for a while. The lion looked at the bear behind Nick and nodded.

Nick felt a huge paw land on his back and push him down. Then a bunch of other animals ran over from all over the warehouse and started kicking and punching Nick. Nick was yelling in pain.

He hoped the implements still worked. They started cutting him in a few spots, but nothing serious or major. Then the lion boss held up his paw and they all stopped. The lion looked at Nick

"Prove yourself worthy to join," The lion said. "You must bring us some… _candy_ tomorrow night. Don't tell anyone."

Nick looked at the lion and nodded.

"Leave," the lion said.

Nick walked to the door. While he was walking, he saw the blood stain of Archie from all those years ago on the floor and started sweating again.

Once he got outside, he walked around the corner so they couldn't see him. When he was out of sight, he bolted for his car as fast as possible.

.

Judy sat looking at the computer screen that was in the back of the van. She saw the little dot of Nick's location move slowly to the warehouse. She was worried about Nick. She looked at Jag, who had the headphones on, listening to what Nick said and was told. Frost was in the front seat with binoculars, scanning the area.

"Could I listen for a while?" asked Judy after several minutes.

"Sure. Here you go," Jag said as he removed the headphones, giving them to Judy.

"Prove yourself worthy to join," the voice she heard said. "You must bring us some candy tomorrow night. Don't tell anyone. Leave." the voice finished.

"Nick's leaving," Judy said.

Jag looked at the tracking beacon. They noticed as soon as he passed a few buildings, his tracker sped up toward the car.

"He must've been wanting out of there as fast as possible," Frost said as he came into the back and saw the beacon.

"Nick got in the car and he's headed this way," said Judy.

The three cops watched the beacon get closer until Judy, with her super hearing, heard Nick driving up into the parking garage. She started to get out of the van, when Jag stopped her.

"Judy, I'm afraid to say this, but you're going to have to go to the gang with Nick tomorrow."

"What! Why?" Judy asked. "It's a _predator_ gang! They won't let a bunny join!"

"I'm afraid they will," Frost said. "Remember a few months ago, that gang attack in the mall?"

Judy nodded.

"One of the suspects is a female bunny. She has golden-colored fur and is about your size. She has been known to associate with the SCPG."

"Ok. I'll go," Judy said dejectedly as she jumped out of the van and stood off to the side.

Nick pulled up a little too fast, but he stopped before he hit the wall. Nick jumped out and ran to Judy. He ran up to her and Judy was expecting him to stop and start to talk to her, but he ran up and gave her a huge hug. Judy was taken aback by Nick's behavior.

"I was so scared, Judy," Nick said while hugging.

Judy could hear the shaking in his voice. He really was scared. Judy started hugging back more like she meant it now.

"It's ok. You're through for tonight," Judy said. She then let go of the hug and stood back. Then she noticed he had bruises and cuts all over him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Let's get inside and then I'll tell you."

Nick walked into the van with Judy behind him. Nick sat down and sighed. Nick put his paw on his side and rubbed one of his ribs.

"Are you ok?" asked Frost.

"Apparently, they either have to beat up new members, or they don't like a fox joining. The boss told them to beat me up."

"What was that about the 'candy' they want?" asked Judy.

"I figured we could get some cocaine from the narcotics lab," Nick said.

"The narcotics guys don't make narcotics, they study them," Frost said.

"Then we could get some from a dealer," Nick said.

"Where? Do you know any dealers?" asked Jag.

"Uh, no. But I know how to contact one."

 _Author's Note:_

 _As old readers will see, I am adding Judy into the undercover mission. I felt I wasn't making her as strong a character as she really is, so I'm going to add her into the undercover part of the undercover mission._


	5. Chapter 5 - Drugs at the DMV

_Author's Note: This is the chapter where you find out why the prologue is that YouTube video._

Chapter 5 – Drugs At The DMV:

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see you today!" Nick said as he walked up to Flash at the DMV.

"Nick!" Flash said.

"Hey, Flash. I need a favor. As a friend. Forget I'm a cop for a minute, ok?"

"Ok. What…can I…do…for you…today?"

"Flash," Nick whispered into Flash's ear. "I need to know where you got that cocaine a couple of months ago. It's very important."

"I…can't…say…where…I got…it."

"Flash, don't make me go through this again. Do you have any crack?"

"Nooooo."

"I'm not believing that."

"It's…in…my locker…in…the back," Flash said, defeated. He started getting out of his chair. Nick face pawed.

"Just tell me the combination and I'll get it myself."

"No. I'll…get it…for you."

Nick sighed and face pawed again. Nick pulled out his phone and texted Judy.

 _I've located the package, but I might be a little late_ , the message he sent said.

A minute later, his phone vibrated and the message said, _Why?_

Nick sighed and tapped out that he got it from Flash.

Judy replied and just said, _Oh._

Flash has just now gotten out of his chair and was starting to walk to the back. Nick sighed in annoyance and jumped over the desk and opened the back door and put the door stop down.

"Any time, now!" Nick said to himself. Nick walked over to the lockers and looked for Flash's. Then he saw it, locker 267, it had a label that said, "Slothmore".

"Ah, here we go," Nick said to himself. He started turning the combination dial. He listened to the lock's gears turning, wishing he had Judy here to listen to it. "Almost…there…," Nick said quietly.

"What…are…you…doing?" asked Flash, startling Nick and he bumped the lock and turned it and he lost where he was.

"Just looking at something on the floor," Nick lied, but Flash believed it, apparently.

Flash finally got to the locker and started turning the dial, but stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I've…forgotten…the…combination. The…combination…is…on…my desk. I'll…go…get it," Flash said as he started walking back the way he came.

Nick sighed in annoyance and frustration as he face pawed for the third time. Nick's phone then started ringing. Nick pulled it out and saw the number. Chief Bogo. _He probably wants an update,_ Nick thought.

"Hello, Chief. What can I do?" Nick said after he answered the call.

" **WILDE!** " Bogo yelled and Nick pulled the phone away from his ear. " **WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?** "

"Uh, Chief, I can explain. Well, the 'group' wanted me to pick up a 'package' for them, so I went to a friend to pick it up."

"Officer Wilde, you should have gotten permission to do that!"

"Chief, you said yourself we were free to use whatever was needed to take them down!"

"I meant with equipment! Not illegal drugs!" Nick face pawed for the _fourth_ time. Bogo was so stubborn.

"Look chief, I admit I should have gotten permission, but this is necessary." There was a few seconds of silence.

"Ok, Wilde. I'll allow it this once. **BUT!** Don't ever ask to do this again, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Nick said.

"Good." Then the phone line went dead.

 _Wait, how did he know what I was doing?!_ Nick thought. Then it hit him. The microphone and trackers! Of course. He was listening the whole time. _Better be careful about what I say where I go during this mission,_ Nick thought.

Just then, Flash came back. "Hurry up, Flash!" Nick said.

Flash finally got the door open after almost a half hour waiting for him to open it. Flash started digging into the locker and when he got to the back, he pulled out a brown paper sack.

"Here…you…go," Flash said. Nick took the bag and looked inside. There it was. A gallon freezer bag full of the drug.

"Thank you, Flash. I'll explain after I'm done. I'll see you at the station," Nick said.

"Why…would…I…see you…there?"

"You'd be arrested for possession of an illegal drug. Bye!" Nick said as he ran off out the DMV. Nick opened the bag and sprinkled some around Flash's desk.

After Nick left the building, Flash sat back down. "Why…does…everyone…always…talk…and…move…so fast?" Flash asked nobody.

When Nick got into the car, he pulled his radio out. "Dispatch, this is Officer Wilde. There is a sloth at the DMV named Flash, who has illegal drugs in his possession."

"Roger that, Wilde," Clawhouser said.

Nick laughed a little that he remembered to sprinkle a little of the crack on his desk and chair. Nick turned the Viper on and drove off to the parking garage "headquarters" in Savannah Central.

.

"Nick," Jag said before Nick left for the gang's hideout. "You have to take Judy with you."

"What!?" Nick exclaimed.

"It's an order by the Chief, Nick," Jag said.

"She won't be able to handle herself in there! It's a savage beast feast there!" Nick protested.

"Nick, I'll be able to handle myself," Judy said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get hurt. I'd never be able to forgive myself," Nick said, starting to back out.

"Nick! Stop!" Jag said as he and Frost grabbed the car, stopping it. "She can handle herself. She had the same training for this you did. She'll be fine."

Nick sighed. "Alright. Get in, Judy."

"Thank you, Nick," Judy said, getting in.

"Stay safe you two," Frost said as they left.

"That doesn't make me feel safe, though," Nick said.

Nick drove out of the parking garage and drove towards the warehouse.

"Here," Nick said, handing Judy a pistol. "You know how to shoot a gun, right?"

"What kind of farm girl would I be if I couldn't?" Judy said, taking the gun.

.

"Here you go. One big bag of big boy candy," Nick said, plopping the brown paper sack onto the table. The boss looked at Nick, then at the bag, then at Judy. He picked the bag up and opened it. His eyes lit up when he saw the gallon freezer bag of the drug.

"What's your name, fox?" asked the boss.

"First tell me yours," Nick demanded.

The lion laughed and said, "Nobody here knows my name, understood?"

Nick shrugged. "Whatever. My name, is Odysseus Hunt," Nick said.

"Well Odysseus, I see you've cornered the market on this stuff. I hope you can get some more..."

"Sorry, but that's all that's left. I can't get any more," Nick said.

"We'll see…" the lion said as he signaled for the bear to come closer. "Take Hunt and his girl down to the 'play room,'" said the boss.

The bear grabbed Nick by the arms and picked him up and carried him to a door. A jaguar picked Judy up as well. A wolf opened the door for the bear and jaguar. The door led to a dark staircase. Nick was glad to have night vision, so he could see that the bottom of the stairs led to another hallway. The bear and jaguar took Nick and Judy down the hallway until they got to a door.

The bear set Nick down and Judy was put beside Nick. They were pushed him inside the room. Nick looked around the room. It was a fairly large room. There was a single light in the middle of the room, and it was about to go out. The light only lit up the middle of the room. Other than that, the room was completely empty. Nick and Judy just stood in the middle of the room, waiting for something to happen.

Just then, the door opened again, and what seemed like the entire gang walked into the room. The animals gathered in a circle around Nick and Judy, and the boss walked in front of Nick.

"Raise your right paw and repeat after me," he said. Nick had a flashback to when he tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. Nick started sweating. Nick raised his paw and was ready to recite the oath he had to say. Nick stuck his left paw in his pocket and crossed his fingers.

"I, Odysseus Hunt, promise on my word as a gentlemammal, to follow all orders given by the boss, no matter how horrible they may seem. And I promise to never tell what goes on during our sessions," the boss said with Nick repeating him. The boss nodded and Nick lowered his paw.

 _These guys seem nicer than the Ranger Scouts..._ Nick thought.

"Now your turn, cute little bunny."

Judy inwardly screamed at her being called _cute_. Judy raised her right paw, anyway, also crossing her left fingers in her pocket.

"I, promise on my word as a lady, to follow all orders given by the boss, no matter how horrible they may seem. And I promise to never tell what goes on during our sessions."

The boss stepped back and nodded.

"What now?" Judy whispered to Nick.

"I don't know," Nick said.

Just then, a large paw pushed Nick down and he was surrounded by the members, kicking and clawing at him. Judy screamed for them to stop, but she was pulled back by a gangster. Then, they finally stopped and one picked Nick up and set him on his feet. Nick thought it was over, but it hadn't even started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Judy heard Nick say the oath to the gang boss, but she knew he was probably crossing his gut so it wouldn't be morally legal. She almost fainted when she heard Nick's painful yelp. Then she heard a lot more grunts and yells from Nick. She started to cry because she knew that Nick was in pain and she couldn't help him. Jag saw she was crying and put his paw on her shoulder, making her jump. "It's ok. Nick will be fine." "But why are they beating him up?" "That's just how gangs work. They beat up new members so they would know what would happen if they didn't do as they were told." Judy just put her face in her paws and started crying as she heard Nick's cries for them to stop beating him up.

Nick thought he was going to die. They had already given him a black eye, several bruised bones, and a broken arm. After what seemed like an eternity, Nick didn't feel the punches anymore. He opened his eye and looked. They weren't beating him up anymore. Nick struggled to stand up. He looked at the lion. The lion walked closer to Nick and hugged him. Then the others came and got in a big group hug. "You are our brother now, Hunt," said the lion. "Clark! Get Hunt over to Quarson!" yelled the boss. A panther walked over to Nick and picked him up. The panther carried Nick down the hallway a little further than before and opened another door. The panther set Nick down on a bed and walked off, closing the door behind him. The lights went on and the room looked a little like a makeshift doctor's office. A tiger walked into the room and started patching Nick up. Nick didn't even know that this gang had its own doctor! The doctor put a splint on Nick's arm, and bandages on his cuts, and applied a cream to his bruises. This gang is so confusing.

Jag was watching the tracking beacon come closer to their location. Judy heard Nick drive up to them. Judy opened the door to the van as soon as Nick started walking up to her. Judy ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and started crying. "Thank goodness you're fine!" "Oh, bunnies. You're so emotional," Nick said. Nick started laughing and Judy laughed too, but Nick's laughter soon turned to tears as he started sobbing. "It's so scary there, and they keep beating me up!" "Be brave Nick!" Nick calmed down and wiped his eyes. He walked into the van. When Jag and Frost saw Nick all beat up, their eyes grew huge. "I don't know if I want to go again," said Nick. Jag sighed. "Nick, you are now going to have to stay there 24/7. You come here and you'll give us a status update once a week. Got it?" Nick nodded. "Frost has something he wants to show you, Nick," Jag said. Nick opened the door and walked to Frost, who was at the front of the van. Jag turned to Judy. "I hope you can stay strong, Judy. This is going to be hard for you and Nick both. Not to mention me and Frost," said Jag. "I'll be as strong as I can," said Judy. "Oh, and Judy? You can call me Walter when we're talking as friends like this." "Ok, Walter.

Nick walked to Frost, who had a case in his hands. Nick was a little confused. Frost opened the case and took the contents out. A pair of finger-less gloves and a large knife with a belt sheath. "What's these for?" asked Nick. "These are some equipment you'll be using. The gloves have an encrypted two way radio that connects to your ear implant, and the knife is, well, a big knife," said Frost. "Thanks!" Nick put the gloves on and the knife sheath on his belt. "Nick?" asked Frost. "This mission from here on out is going to be dangerous, and scary. But you need to be strong. I know this is going to be hard on you, but it's going to be hard for Judy, me, and Jag." "I know." "And Nick? Whenever we're taking as friends, call me Jack." "Whatever you say, Jack." Nick smirked and Jack smiled and patted Nick on the back. "You're the best fox on the force," Jack said. "I'm the one and only," Nick said.

For the next month, Nick helped the gang do a few robberies, and taking a walk through the park with machine guns drawn. Nick thought that that last one was just pointless, but he didn't want to get beat up, so he kept his muzzle shut. Throughout the weeks, Nick discovered that the gang, and all the other gangs in Zootopia, where running out of drugs. The supply was running low everywhere. He kept it hidden from the gang, but Nick was very glad that it was running low, but he also found out that all the gangs and druggies where buying as much as possible. That was why Flash had a huge gallon freezer bag of it. "Nick. We've finally got Flash to talk. His dealer is an ocelot in the Rainforest District. His doesn't know his dealer's name, he just goes by 'Candyman.' We are sending men to locate him now," said Frost's voice through Nick's ear implant while he was sitting around the warehouse one day. "I've gotten a new gun, Hunt!" said the weasel that was sitting next to Nick. Nick put his paw over his eyes and bumped the glove radio button with his nose. "That's great!" Nick said while rubbing his saw that Nick's voice came from the radio. "Sly move there, Wilde," came Jag's voice from the implant. Nick's arm was still in a splint, but most of the bruises where healed. Nick was glad it was his left forearm that was broken, so he could still bend his arm and use his hand a little bit. That night, the gang boss sent Nick and some others to get some drugs. They were headed to the Rainforest District, most likely to the "Candyman" Frost told him about. When they got to there, the alleyway was empty. The dealer was nowhere to be found. "What'll we tell the boss? He gets cranky when he doesn't get his candy," said the leopard who came. "Are we almost out?" came the voice of the honey badger. "Yup," replied the leopard. Nick looked around. His detective skills where kicking in. He sniffed around and looked closely at the scene. He deduced that the ZPD had taken him in. "I think one of his associates ratted him out," said Nick, standing up to face the two gangsters. They looked at each other, then at Nick. "This isn't safe now!" the honey badger said. "Peace! I'm going back," said the leopard. "I'm going with both of you," said Nick. When they got back, Nick heard one of the other gangsters talking about how the "Candyman" was the boss' only contact outside of the gang. Nick tried to sneak away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears to report this. "The boss has ordered all gangsters to come to an assembly tomorrow night. And, I found his only contact outside of the gang was arrested recently," Nick said quietly to the glove radio. "Good job, Nick. This plan is moving much faster than anticipated. We'll surround the place with Razorback SWAT at 11pm, and we'll strike at midnight," said Jag. "Sounds good. Wilde out," Nick said.

Judy was waiting in the back of the SWAT truck for the assault to begin. She was given an extra kevlar vest, but was told to not exit the vehicle unless given a direct order by Bogo. The razorbacks had arrived on the location about an hour ago, and Judy had to sit in the truck the whole time. She was pacing around the inside and was worried about Nick. She couldn't stop thinking about him or that he could possibly get hurt. Did she love him? He asked if she did soon after he joined the force, but he was just being funny. Or was he? Judy knew he was her best friend, and she knew Nick knew that. But he took her on a date, he gave her his innermost secrets. She had kissed him while he was unconscious, but he never knew. Judy finally realized the truth. She loved Nick Wilde. Judy sat down on the chair and felt something jab at her hip. She pulled a pawpsicle stick out from her pocket. This was the stick Nick gave her back when he was a hustler and she was trying to arrest him for selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, and false advertising. Judy laughed when she remembered that day. That was her first day on the job, and she was much more naive back then. Just then she heard a gunshot, followed by many more gunshots.

The Razorback SWAT was advancing toward the building. They quietly opened the doors and walked inside. They tackled a few gangsters and handcuffed them. Then one gangster walked around a corner and shot at them. His aim was way off and he got shot in the arm and was tackled. Then they threw smoke bombs, flash bangs, and dummy grenades in the room with all of the gangsters. The gangsters started to run around the room, freaking out. The SWAT came in and started tackling anyone and everyone. They killed any who shot at them if they couldn't take them alive. Nick used the confusion to slip out unnoticed. He was told earlier to head to the parking lot where he had parked his car. There would be a SWAT truck waiting for him. He was to get in the back and get a vest, helmet, and gun. When Nick got there, he opened the doors and saw Judy sitting there. "Carrots!" Nick said as he saw her. "Nick!" Judy said as she hugged his neck. (She was standing on the edge of the door frame, while Nick was standing outside.) "I missed seeing you, Nick!" Judy said, still hugging him. "I missed you too, Carrots," Nick said. Nick started to cry and Judy joined him. Soon Nick was sobbing, while Judy was crying. Nick would only cry when he and Judy where alone. It made him feel better when he cried with Judy, but crying with anyone else made him feel weak. "I am so glad that is over. I had a nightmare of them killing me in my sleep almost every night," Nick said. Nick didn't tell her that when he wasn't having a nightmare of them killing him, he dreamed of Judy. "Nick, I have something I want to say," said Judy, pulling away from Nick to look him in the eye. "Yes?" asked Nick. "I-" "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Chief Bogo, who had just walked over. For a large animal, he shure can move silently. "Oh, no, Chief. We were just talking about what happened," said Nick. "Get your equipment, Wilde. We need you out there," Bogo said, handing Nick the equipment. Nick took them and put the vest and helmet on. Nick ran over to the building and burst in. He saw several gangsters over in a corner, hiding. "I thought you guys where braver than this?" Nick said as he trapped them. "Odysseus?" one of the gangsters said as he saw Nick. "Nope. I'm your friendly neighborhood cop," Nick said as he handcuffed them. Nick got his radio. "I've got three more here," Nick said as he left to go get more. Nick got several more gangsters caught within fifteen minutes. When all was said and done, Nick was sitting in the back of the truck with Judy. "Nick?" Judy asked. "Yes, Carrots?" "I just wanted to tell you that," Bogo walked up and interrupted Judy. "I just came to tell you both, that you both did a great job, and you might find a bonus in your paychecks next week. And you both get the next two days off. Good job." Nick smirked. Bogo truly does care for his officers, he just doesn't want to show it. "Oh, and Wilde. You're going to the hospital right now to get you checked up." "Yes, Sir," Nick said rolling his eyes. Nick would probably sleep all day tomorrow. He didn't get much sleep during the last month. Nick looked at Judy, who was smiling. "I'll tell you later," said Judy as she sat down on a chair in the truck. A razorback walked over and shut the doors to the truck and drove off, leaving Nick there by himself. An ambulance pulled up and a caribou got out and opened the back and pulled a stretcher out. "You Officer Wilde?" the caribou asked. "In the flesh," said Nick as he laid down on the stretcher. The caribou looked a little surprised as he lifted the gurney into the ambulance and shut the doors behind him as he got inside. Nick was checked out by the paramedic and he asked Nick some questions relating to his injuries. Nick eventually passed out from exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's a necessary chapter. This chapter will also show why I mentioned Star Wars in the disclaimer.

Chapter 7

Nick woke up and rolled over on the bed he was on, only to find he couldn't roll over. He opened his eyes to see the same hospital room he was at right before going undercover. "Hello?" asked Nick. The door opened and Judy came in. "Glad to see you finally woke up." Judy said. "How long have I been asleep?" asked Nick, looking at his watch. "You fell asleep in the ambulance coming here, but they put under sedation for the surgery." "Surgery? What for?" asked Nick. "To remove the implants, remember?" replied Judy. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." "Anyway, you were under sedation, but you apparently where so exhausted, when the sedation wore off, you were still asleep. You've been asleep almost twenty four hours." Whoa. "Was I that exhausted?" asked Nick, more to himself than Judy. "Apparently. Doctor says you can leave as soon as he checks out the stitches and askes you some questions." Judy walked out the room as the doctor came in and looked at Nick. The doctor looked at Nick's arms, his tail, and his ear. Then he asked a few questions. Some of them where the same questions the paramedic asked. Soon, Nick was released from the hospital and Judy drove Nick home.

Nick plopped down on the couch as soon as Judy left. No less than thirty seconds later, there was a knock on the door. "Judy, the door's unlocked you don't have to-" Nick froze when he opened the door. It was his parents! "Mom! Dad!" Nick yelled as he hugged them. "How's my favorite son?" asked Nick's dad. "Dad. I'm your only son," Nick said. "Where's Viki?" asked Nick. "Still in college. She said she would love to come see her big brother, but she had a huge important test coming and she couldn't miss it," said Nick's mom. "Come in," said Nick, opening the door wider. "So how's my son doing these days? We haven't heard from you in a while," said Dad. "Well, I've been busy lately." Nick hadn't told them he was a police officer. "What happened to your arm there?" asked Mom, pointing to Nick's left arm. "Oh, that? Just a little accident at work. No big deal. Doctor said it would be fully healed in a week or two." "So Nick, you haven't actually told us what your job is yet. What do you do for a living?" asked Dad. "Well, actually, you'll never believe this, but I am..." Nick took a deep breath. "...a police officer." Both of Nick's parents looked shocked and stunned. "You? A cop?" asked Mom. "I'm proud of you, Nick!" said Dad. "Thank you, Dad. Do you want to see my badge?" asked Nick. "Oh, yes please!" said Dad, as Mom nodded. Nick got up and walked into the bedroom and grabbed his badge off of his uniform and went back to the living room. When he got back, his parents were looking at his police academy graduation picture. Apparently they didn't notice it at first. "Here you go," said Nick handing the badge to Dad. "Who's this rabbit next to you in this picture?" asked Mom. "Oh, her? She's my partner at work. She's the first ever rabbit officer, and I'm the first ever fox officer." "Oh, I see. Who's Judy?" asked Mom. "Huh? What are you talking about?" said Nick. "When we knocked, you said something about a 'Judy.' Who is she?" asked Mom. "Is she your girlfriend?" asked Dad in a mocking tone. "No! That's my partner's name, Judy Hopps. She was here right before you got here. She dropped me off from work," explained Nick. "That must be that nice bunny who helped me in the lobby!" said Mom. "Did she have purple eyes?" asked Nick. "I think so," said Mom. "That's her. She's always helping anyone in need. So are you staying for the day, weekend, or week?" asked Nick. "We thought we'd come visit for the week. We're staying at the hotel down the street," said Dad. "Well, I got tomorrow off. We could spend the day together," said Nick. "That would be wonderful, Nicky!" said Mom. Nick liked it when she called him that. Dad handed Nick's badge back. We'll see you tomorrow!" said Dad as he walked out the door. "Bye!" they both said as Nick shut the door. "Bye!" said Nick. Nick walked into the bedroom and put his badge back on the uniform and walked into the bathroom. Nick took a long shower to get all the grime from the gang off of him. He hadn't had a decent shower in weeks. After he finished his shower, he put boxers on and fell asleep on his bed instantly.

The next morning, Nick was sitting at the dining room table eating some cereal. Nick had his eyes closed and his head was being held up by his paw. He was mindlessly eating the cereal. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Nick woke up immediately. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to sleep longer, but he knew his parents where coming. Nick yawned really loudly and walked over to the door. When he opened it, Judy was there. "What are you doing here?" asked Nick. "Just come to see how you're doing," replied Judy. "Carrots, my parents are coming over today," said Nick. "Where they the foxes I helped last night?" "Yes." "Oh, they're very nice! I would love to talk to them!" "Ok, but I need to get ready." Nick walked off to the bedroom. Judy sat down on the couch and picked up a little post card. When she read the message, her eyes got wide. She kept reading, but just put the paper under the couch cushion. Judy heard Nick whistling while he got dressed. She sat staring at the picture of Nick's family. Nick walked out, dressed in a blue polo and khakis. He put his phone in his right pocket and his wallet in his back pocket. Judy stood up just as someone knocked at the door. "Coming!" said Nick. Nick opened the door and let his parents in. "Mom. Dad. This is Officer Judy Hopps, my partner." Judy shook Nick's dad's hand, then his mom's hand. "I'm Jeff Wilde, and my wife there is Marie Wilde," said Nick's dad. "Nice to meet you both," said Judy. "Well, we planned to go drive around, eat lunch, then go see a movie, then have a picnic in the park. By then we should have time to come back here and relax for the rest of the day," said Nick. "Is it ok if I come along?" asked Judy. "Shure! The more the merrier!" said Nick's dad. The foursome walked out the door and down the stairs to the parking garage. Nick unlocked his car and got in the driver's seat, with his parents in the backseats, and Judy in the passenger seat. "Around town, then?" asked Nick. Nick drove his parents and Judy around town, because his parents hadn't been in Zootopia for years. They wanted to see what has changed since they were last here. They stopped at Nick and Judy's favorite sandwich restaurant. After a while, they were ready to go see the movie, Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens. After the movie, Nick was so mad at Disney. "They just copied A New Hope! Can J.J. Abrams not write an original script? Shure it had original elements, but the main story is nearly identical! I bet VIII will be like The Empire Strikes Back!" Nick was yelling while they headed to the park. "I didn't know you where such a diehard Star Wars fan, Nick," said Judy. "I just never thought about it during work. I'm in my cop mode during work. I'm in fanboy mode at the theater." Judy and Nick's parents started laughing, but Nick looked confused. "That wasn't a joke. I really am," said Nick, with a straight face. Everyone stopped laughing. Nick then burst out laughing. Now his parents and Judy where confused. "Do you really think that I was serious? I was joking!" Nick said. Then, everyone in the car was laughing really hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick was very glad when the doctor took the cast off. His arm finally felt free. The doctor checked Nick all over to make shure he was completely healthy. Because in his line of work, you must be healthy. Nick was glad to have his parents over for a week. He hadn't seen or talked to them in almost a year. Sometimes Nick felt like a prodigal child, but he always told himself that it wasn't true. He told his parents during their visit, but they reassured him that he wasn't. He was just busy and didn't have the time to talk. But Nick hadn't told them he was a cop. Isn't that something you'd want to tell your parents? Nick just was tormented with these thoughts for days after they left. Judy noticed something was wrong with Nick, and so did Ben. "Are you ok?" asked Clawhauser. "Oh, yeah. Just a little tired," replied Nick. Ben didn't look fully convinced, but he let it slide. "Well, Chief wants to see you in his office, like right now." "Ok. Tell him I'm on my way." "He wants you too, Judy." "Ok." Nick started walking up the stairs to the offices. What could the chief want today? Nick knocked on the door to Chief Bogo's office. "Come in," came the chief's voice. "Have a seat. I've called you here to give you some bad news." Bogo paused and took a deep breath. "What kind of bad news, Chief?" asked Nick. "As you know, the gang you helped take out last month, their leader has escaped prison," Bogo said. Nick's eyes opened wide. Judy's ears dropped and she looked at the floor. Nick noticed and asked, "Why do you look ashamed? You weren't guarding him." "No, but I knew he escaped." "How did you know that?" Bogo looked confused. "Did you not get the letter I sent you both?" "What letter?" asked Nick. "I hid it," said Judy. "I hid it because I was afraid." Nick looked confused. "Afraid of what?" "Afraid of the boss. He might target Nick!" Bogo tensed up. "Judy, I was undercover. He couldn't locate me!" Nick said. Bogo cleared his throat. "Actually, one of our new prison guards let slip that a fox had infiltrated the gang to get info. But, he doesn't know Nick's name." "He probably does by now!" yelled Nick. "How long has he been at large?" asked Nick. "About a week," replied Bogo. "Yep. He knows my name. Probably even where my family lives and where I live too. I'm gonna die, I'm dead," Nick said crossing his arms, looking frustrated instead of scared. Nick frowned and walked over to the window. "Wilde, don't give up. We've placed patrols around yours's and Hopps' residences." "How long ago?" "Four days ago." "I noticed more patrols around my apartment," Nick said, with a hateful tone. Bogo sighed. "Please. Don't be so sour at me-" "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the gang! I told Judy this and I'll tell you, **I HATE GANGS!** " Nick yelled. "Nick, calm down, please," Judy said. Nick couldn't help but feel sorry for Judy. She tried to not get him panicky by hiding the note, not thinking about what might have happened. "I'm sorry. I should control my anger better," Nick said, looking down at the ground and putting his hands in his pockets. "Now. What I wanted you in here was to tell you we've got a plan to throw him off. You will go to Hopps' family's place for a week, then to your family's place, then back home. Judy will go with you to her and your families." Bogo looked solemn. "Chief, why do you think that this will help?" asked Judy. "Because he might not be expecting it. We've called your folks, Hopps, to let them know. Do not call them." Nick looked like he was just beaten. His head hung low, his eyes where a little watery, and he was frowning. "Keep your hope up, Nick. Dismissed." Nick looked up when he heard his name. Did Bogo just call him by his first name? Nick looked at the chief confused, but Bogo just nodded and smiled a little bit. Nick got off the chair and followed Judy out of the room.

Nick was trying to keep his anger from coming out while he was at work. Judy didn't talk much that day, but Nick didn't really care. When his work was done for the day, he walked home. Judy didn't try to stop him, she knew he needed time alone. When Nick got home, he packed some clothes, some toiletries, and a few other thing he would need. Then he put the bag in his car and got in. He drove outside Zootopia to the forest. He drove for almost an hour before he stopped. He found a clearing that was about the same size as a professional wrestling ring. He walked into the middle and yelled as loud as he could into the air. Birds flew off from all around, startled. (Birds are in Zootopia, but they aren't human level intelligence. Only certain mammals are.) Nick picked up a rock and threw it into the forest. It bounced off a tree and landed in a puddle. Nick ripped a few twigs off of a tree and stuck them in the ground. He pulled his concealed carry self-defense pistol out and shot at the twigs until they were just splinters. Nick yelled out again and fell on his knees and started sobbing. The cold nighttime started to overcome him and he got cold. He went into his car and drove home. When he got home, he fell asleep on the bed as soon as he touched it.

When Nick woke up, he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. "Oh my head. Why am I so tired?" said Nick quietly to himself. He picked up his phone and saw it was from Bogo. He answered it. "Good morning, Wilde. Pack up. You're leaving in thirty minutes at the train station." Then the line went dead. Bogo means it. Nick got dressed and went downstairs to his car. He jumped in and drove to the train station. He parked his car and walked to the booth. "One way to Bunnyburrow, please," said Nick. The lady in the ticket booth handed him the ticket as Nick handed her the money. He walked in and saw Bogo and Judy standing by the entrance. "Wilde. I need the keys to your car," Bogo said as he held out his hoof. "Why?" asked Nick as he handed him his keys. "We're going to keep yours's and Hopps' cars at HQ." "Ok." "Arriving. Zootopia Express. Destination, Bunnyburrow," said the man over the p.a. "We better get on the train, Nick," said Judy. She walked into the train, followed by Nick. The doors closed and Judy found a seat for her and Nick. The train started moving and Nick just looked out the window. "What's wrong?" asked Judy. "What if your parents don't like me? What if they think I'm stereotypical? If they met me a year ago, that would be true, but it's not now!" said Nick. "Don't worry. I'll meet my parents at the door, while you wait outside for me to let you know its ok. I'll get them prepared for meeting you, so there shouldn't be a problem." "Whatever you say, Carrots." Nick looked out the window with his head in his paw. He stayed like that for most of the trip. When they got there, Judy's parents were waiting on the platform. "Oh, no!" said Judy. "My parents are on the platform! I thought they'd wait at home! Ok, I'll go meet them, while you come out with the crowd to be inconspicuous. I'll get them ready. Then when you hear me call for you, then you can come over." Judy grabbed her suitcase and ran out to meet her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Judy said. She ran over and gave them both a huge hug. "Judy!" her parents both said at the same time. "Mom? Dad? I have someone I'd like for you to meet. He is my partner at the police station, and he is a little different from us, so please don't freak out," Judy said. "Is he your 'boyfriend?'" asked Stu, in a mocking tone. "No! He's just a good friend. Nick! Come over here!" Nick walked over to Judy and stood straight. "Mom, Dad, this is Officer Nick Wilde. The first fox on the ZPD," Judy said. "Nice to meet you, Mister Hopps," said Nick as he stretched his right arm out for Stu to shake it. Stu hesitantly shook Nick's hand and laughed nervously. "You didn't mention you had a _FOX_ for your partner!" whispered Stu to Judy. "I knew you would freak out, Dad," Judy said. "How do you do, Missus Hopps?" said Nick as he shook Bonnie's hand. "You are a real gentleman, Nick," Bonnie said. Nick smiled at that. "Oh, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing," Nick said. Judy laughed inwardly as she heard that. That brought memories of her first day back. Stu looked kind of nervous, but he just accepted that Judy knew what was best for her, and If Nick was such a bad guy, Judy would know it first. "Well. Let's get you two home. The little ones want to see their big sister!" said Stu. "That went much better than I expected," whispered Nick to Judy. When they got to the Hopps' residence, Nick could see a bunch of little rabbits running around the house, and could see some through the windows. Judy was right, bunnies are good at multiplying! "Alright, brace yourself!" Stu said as he opened the door. Before the door was halfway open, twelve little bunnies ran out the door and wrapped around Judy's legs "Judy!" They all yelled. "I mithed you, Dudy" said the littlest bunny, no more than three years old. Judy laughed as she picked her up. "I missed you too, Sarah!" Judy kissed the little bunny on the forehead and set her back down. "Who's the new guy?" asked one of the older bunnies, who looked about ten years old. "Is he your boyfriend, Judy?" the bunny said as he laughed. "No. He's my partner at work. I wanted to come see my family, and he wanted to meet you," Judy explained. "What's his name?" asked another bunny. "Everyone, meet Officer Nick Wilde." Nick had his sunglasses on the whole time, and he pulled out his wallet and flicked it open to show his badge. "Official business here. Step aside," Nick said in a serious tone. Just as Nick was about to walk into the door, all the little bunnies at the door jumped on him and tackled him. "Ahh!" Nick yelled as he fell to the porch. "Welcome to my world," Judy said and she started laughing. Nick joined in and all the other bunnies started laughing too.

Author's Note: Wow. I find it amazing that this story has reached people all over the world! I just finished chapter 24 of the rough draft. I think that's as far as I'll go for this story. Time to work on the rough draft of the sequal!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Look at those teeth!" said Jake, one of Judy's brothers as he held Nick's lip up to see his teeth. "Whoa!" said Jamie, who was Jake's twin brother. Feel this soft tail!" said Celeste. Fortunately for the little bunnies, Nick is a very deep sleeper. If he weren't, he would be very mad. One bunny was stroking his head like a pet dog. Nick rolled over on the couch while they were playing with him. "I've never seen a fox this close!" said Jamie. Nick moaned in his sleep. Unfortunately for the little bunnies, Nick moves around in his sleep a lot. "No...no! You can't have that! No!" Nick said in his sleep as he batted at the air. He knocked one of the bunnies off the couch onto the floor. "Aww...He's having a nightmare!" said Celeste, looking sad. "It's going to be ok, Nick," Celeste said while stroking Nick's paw. "No, It's not ok, Mom! It's too dangerous!" Nick said in his sleep. All the little bunnies started laughing and giggling. Nick shot up. "Mom!" Nick yelled while franticly looking around. "Where am I?" asked Nick. "You're on our couch!" said Jake. Nick looked down and saw the three bunnies. Nick breathed a sigh of relief. Nick got up and walked to the kitchen. Bonnie was there. Good morning, Nick. How'd you sleep?" asked Bonnie. "Good morning. Fine I guess," replied Nick. "Well, I'm making some blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Hungry?" When Nick heard the word blueberry, his eyes lit up and his tail uncontrollably started wagging. Blueberries were Nick's favorite fruit. The three bunnies tried to leap on Nick's tail as it wagged, giggling the whole time. Nick yelped in pain and looked behind him to see Jake sitting on his tail. "Could you please leave my tail alone?" asked Nick. "Why don't you three go run around outside? Breakfast will be ready once everyone's awake. Just don't run through the flowers on the edge of the fields!" said Bonnie. The three bunnies ran outside and slammed the door behind them. "How do you deal with so many kids?" asked Nick. "It's all about patience." Nick sat down on a bar stool at the counter and reached for the jug of milk in the middle of the counter to pour him a glass. "Why don't you go get Judy up, Nick?" "Ok." Nick gulped down the rest of the glass of milk and walked down the hallway to the bedrooms. Nick knocked on Judy's room "Judy? You awake yet?" asked Nick. "Five more minutes!" Judy said from behind the door. "Ok." Nick walked back to the counter to find Stu sitting in the chair he was sitting in. "Good morning, Mister Hopps," said Nick as he walked up to him. Stu jumped and gasped when Nick talked. "I guess you're not used to hearing a fox in the morning, huh?" commented Nick. "Guess not," Stu grumbled. "Don't mind him. He's just a little cranky in the mornings," Bonnie said to Nick. Then Judy walked up wearing her carrot pajamas. "Good morning, Judy!" said Bonnie. "Good morning," Judy said quietly as she sat next to Nick. "I guess I could start making a couple of pancakes for you," Bonnie said.

Nick ate as many blueberry pancakes as Bonnie cooked. She was an amazing cook. So was Judy. After breakfast, Nick and Judy were sitting on the porch in rocking chairs. "Nick?" asked Judy. "Yes, Carrots?" "Remember the day the gang was taken out? And that I had something I wanted to tell you?" "Yeah. What about it?" "Nick. I- I love you," Judy blurted out. Nick looked a little surprised. "I love you too," Nick said. "Remember my first day on the force, and I said you knew you loved me? At first it was just to be funny, but after, I thought that it was true, but I didn't say anything." "Me too." Judy put her paw on top of Nick's paw. Nick looked at her. Judy smiled. Nick smiled back. "Are they gonna kiss?" a little voice said from behind Nick and Judy. "Eww! Gross!" said another little voice. Nick looked behind them and saw a group of little bunnies looking through the window behind them. Nick sighed. "How do you get any privacy here?" asked Nick. "When I take a walk by myself usually," said Judy. Nick leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started rocking back and forth. Judy took a sip of her coffee. "Nick?" Judy said. "Yes, Carrots?" Nick said without opening his eyes. "What do you think of my family?" "Besides being noisy, rowdy, annoying, bothersome, and not to mention nosy?" Nick gestured to the window for that last one. "I think they're wonderful!" Nick said. Judy smiled. "I'm gonna go back inside," said Nick. "Why?" asked Judy. "Peter wanted me to help him set up his new Zbox One." "Oh, ok." Nick opened the door and was tackled by all the little bunnies that were by the window. "Do you really love Judy, Nick?" asked one. "If you do, don't kiss her while you're here. That'd be gross!" said another. "Your fur is so much different than ours!" said yet another. The rest were giggling. Nick struggled to get up while Judy was laughing. "Like I said, wonderful!" Nick said with a huge forced smile on his face. Judy laughed even more. "Let's go!" said Nick. All the little bunnies followed Nick into the house.

Judy finally got that off her chest. She had wanted to tell Nick she loved him for weeks, but there never was a good opportunity...until now. Now that that was off her chest, but there was still another thing on her chest. She picked her diary up off the table between the two rocking chairs and opened the book to today's date. All she wrote was: " _Confessed my love to Nick today, he confessed his own love to me as well!_ " Judy closed the book and set it back down.

The next day, Nick and Judy were taking a walk through the woods. Nick looked down at Judy. "Carrots?" "Yes, Nick?" "Would you like to go on a date tonight?" asked Nick, with a little bit of hesitation. "Where?" "Uh, how about that fancy restaurant in town I saw?" "The Rabbit's Foot?" "That's it." "Ok. What time?" "How about we go at 7?" "Sounds good." Nick and Judy continued to walk down the lonely path through the woods. There was a fallen tree beside the road that was used as a bench, and Nick walked over to it and sat down. Judy sat beside him. Nick held Judy's hand. "Nick?" "Yes?" "Remember when you were shot, and were unconscious?" "I don't remember what happened while I was unconscious, but yes, I remember." "Well, I rode with you in the ambulance. And while on the way, I kissed you on the cheek." Judy felt good to get that off her chest too. Nick looked a little surprised. Judy leaned closer to Nick and put her lips over Nick's and pulled him into it. At first, Nick was surprised, but after a few seconds, Nick pulled Judy into it too. Just as Nick let Judy's tongue inside, he heard footsteps and pulled away. It was a kind of short, fat fox. The fox had on overalls, and he was walking paw in paw with a vixen. "Hi, Judy!" said the fox. "Hi Gideon! I see you're taking Helen for a walk," replied Judy. "Yup. Had to get out of the kitchen for a while." "Gideon, Helen, meet Officer Nick Wilde. He's my partner," said Judy. Nick shook Gideon's and Helen's paws. "How do you do?" asked Nick. "Oh! Aren't you a gentleman," Helen said. "Chivalry is not dead, madam!" said Nick. Helen giggled. "Hey, Judy, I'd like to apologize again for my behavior when we were kids. I was a real jerk to say you couldn't become a cop," Gideon said. "Oh you don't need to apologize again! I forgave you the first time," Judy replied. Gideon smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Nick," said Gideon as they walked off. Helen gave Nick a little wave. Nick watched Gideon and Helen walk around a corner and waited a little bit. Then he turned to Judy and smiled. "That could've been a little embarrassing," Nick said. "That's for shure!" Judy said. Judy looked at Nick and smiled. Nick smiled back. Judy leaned up and gave Nick a short kiss on the lips before walking back to her house. Nick got up and followed her, holding her paw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick and Judy waved goodbye to Judy's parents on the train platform. There were a bunch of the little bunnies surrounding her parents, all yelling goodbye and waving. Nick smiled and knew he would never forget this trip. Nick felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was from his mom. Bogo must've contacted his parents to let them know he was coming. "Should I answer it? Bogo said not to call them," Nick said to Judy. "Just answer it. It's not that big of a deal," Judy replied. Nick answered his phone. "Hello, Mom!" "Oh, Nick! I can't believe you're coming over for the week! But why did your boss call to let us know you were coming?" said Marie. "Well, I was busy and couldn't call, and I didn't know if you would be awake when I called." "Oh, ok. When will you arrive?" "About noon tomorrow." "Good. I'll have a big lunch prepared." "Oh, and Mom?" "Yes, Nick?" "Judy's coming over too." "Oh, wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!" "Bye!" Nick hung up. "Well, we're gonna get a big lunch tomorrow, Carrots." Judy just smiled. "Why don't people realize that foxes are just as nice as everyone else? You're parents are nicer to people than some others I know, but those people are against foxes!" Judy said. "I know, but your folks seem to like me now. Your dad seemed pretty comfortable with me. He even asked if I could stay longer!" Nick said. Judy looked surprised. "My dad must really like you if he asked that!" Nick laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand," Nick said. Judy laughed and put her paw on top of Nick's. Nick smiled and looked out the window. "So where do your parents live?" asked Judy. "I grew up in Zootopia, but when I moved out of the apartment, I stayed In Zootopia, but my parents and my little sister, Viki, moved to the country in Okladensa. They thought that they should get away from the city for a while," Nick said. "Want to go to the observation deck for a while?" asked Judy. "Shure," Nick said as he was getting up and walking to the stairs. Nick got there first. He saw the trees flying by, and the track ahead. Judy got there and looked around with Nick. "Why'd you want to come up here, Carrots?" asked Nick. "I wanted some time alone with my best friend in the world!" said Judy. Nick smirked. "Sly bunny." "Dumb fox!" "You know you love me." "Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do. And this time, we're not being funny!" Judy started leaning toward Nick and he was leaning toward her, and soon, their lips met and they hugged each other. When they parted, Nick looked at Judy. Judy looked at Nick. "Judy, will you be my full-time girlfriend?" "Yes Nick! Of course!" Judy said as she hugged Nick neck. Nick kissed Judy all down her neck and up to her forehead. Judy giggled and kissed Nick hard on his lips. "How would your parents like a rabbit for an in-law?" asked Judy. Nick laughed. "They really aren't the kind of people who care that much. They think all animals should be treated equally, regardless of species or size." "They would make great grandparents." "You're getting a little ahead of yourself, Carrots. Slow down that daydreaming brain of yours!" Nick said. "Sorry. I just like to think about the distant future." "That's a little too distant for me!" "Ok, how about this? Where should we have our honeymoon?" "Still too distant! I like to think no more than two weeks ahead." "Sorry." "You can think about those things to yourself, and when the time comes, then we can talk about them." "Ok, Nick." Nick hugged Judy and she nuzzled her face in Nick's neck. "Let's go sit back down, Carrots," said Nick. "Alright," Judy replied.

When the train stopped, Nick and Judy were the first ones off the train. "My parents live just a few blocks away from here. Let's walk," Nick said. Judy took Nick's hand and started walking down the sidewalk toward their house. Soon, they were walking on the side of the road outside of the town. The house was a two story ranch style house. They walked up to the door and Nick pressed the doorbell. A vixen that looked oddly familiar to Judy opened the door. "Nick!" The fox said as she opened the door and hugged Nick tightly around the neck. Nick returned the hug. "I missed you so much, Nick!" said the vixen. "I've missed you too, Viki," Nick said. Viki! This must be Nick's little sister. "Come in!" Viki said as she opened the door wider. "Mom! Dad! Nick and Judy are here!" Viki yelled into the house. Jeff and Marie ran around the corner and ran up to Nick and both hugged him tightly. "Mom, Dad, It's good to see you both too!" Marie turned to Judy and hugged her too. "It's so good to see you, Judy!" "You too, Mrs. Wilde!" "Judy, this is Viki," said Nick. "Viki, this is Judy Hopps, my partner at work." "How do you do Ms. Wilde?" said Judy. "Oh, it's actually Mrs. Worth. I'm married!" "Congratulations! Where's the lucky man?" said Judy. "He's been deployed with the Marines for a month now," Viki said. "He's doing a great service." "Viki, why don't you show Judy where she can put her things?" said Jeff. "Ok, Dad. Come on!" Viki ran upstairs with Judy following. Nick looked at his parents and saw the love in their eyes. "Lunch is almost ready!" said Marie. "Thank you for doing this, Mom." "No problem! I love having guests over! Just last month, we had your Uncle Robin and Aunt Marian over," Marie said. "Their kids are a handful!" laughed Jeff.

Marie had fixed a huge chicken dinner, with plenty of salad, fruits, and vegetables. Nick and Judy ate until they were stuffed. "Time for dessert!" said Marie after they had all eaten. Nick moaned. "I think you'll make room for this! Blueberry pie!" Marie said. Once she said "blueberry," Nick shot up and wagged his tail. "I think I can make room for blueberry pie!" said Nick. "I thought you might," said Jeff.

The pie was gone pretty soon after that, but Nick spent most of the rest of the night in the bathroom. The next morning, Nick took a walk with Judy around town. Nick showed her all the sights to see. That night, Nick took her into the woods behind the house and took her on a moonlight walk. They walked all around the creek, and even had a kiss at the waterfall. They continued to walk all around, until Nick felt an urge to be near his family. Nick started to look nervous, and Judy saw it. "What's wrong, Nick?" asked Judy. "I just have this uncontrollable urge to be near my family. Like something bad is going to happen to them," Nick explained. "It's nothing Nick, but if it'll make you feel better, we can go back," Judy said. Nick let go of Judy's paw and started running toward home. Judy ran as fast as she could to keep up with Nick. Nick went inside and ran into his parents' bedroom. "Nick? What are you doing up at this hour?" said Jeff when he saw it was Nick. "Are you and Mom ok?" Nick said in an out of breath way. "Yes. Why should we not?" "No reason," Nick said as he shut the door. Nick walked down the hall to Viki's room. He opened it and walked to his sister. He looked at her sleeping peacefully. She was a very deep sleeper like Nick, so he knew it was impossible to wake her up to see if she was ok. Nick walked out and shut the door behind him and went to where Judy was standing. "You can go to bed now, Carrots. It was nothing," Nick said and kissed Judy on her forehead. "Goodnight, Nick," Judy said. "Goodnight, Carrots," Nick said as he went to his bedroom, while Judy went to the guest bedroom. Nick had the same nightmare as he had at Judy's parent's place. Nick was standing in a hallway with his and Judy's parents and Judy. He was wearing his uniform, while Judy wasn't. He had one door on each side of the hallway. Either door he went through, he would lose some or all of the people with him. He couldn't decide witch door to take. He didn't know who he would lose through each door, so he was freaking out. Then his mother tried to comfort him, but he rejected it. Then tentacles came out of the wall and took everyone away, but he tried to fight them, but he was ripped apart. Then Nick shot up and saw he was on the floor of his bedroom at his parent's house. "Why am I having nightmare like this?" thought Nick. Nick got up and got dressed and went downstairs. Viki and Judy were watching Viki's favorite show, Marie was cooking a breakfast of insect muffins, while Jeff was sitting in his easy chair reading the newspaper. Judy was eating some Lucky Chops. She doesn't eat insects like foxes do. Nick sat on the couch next to Judy. "Good morning, Nick!" said Viki. "Good morning," Nick said. Judy whispered something to Viki, and Viki giggled and did a thumbs up. Nick was looking at the tv and didn't notice. Judy leaned up and kissed Nick on the lips and held it for thirty seconds straight. "I love you Judy, but that was unexpected!" Nick said. Judy and Viki laughed. "Nothing like a good kiss to wake up the sleepiest man!" Viki said. "Trust me, I've done it before." Nick started laughing too and was almost about to fall off the couch when he caught himself. Judy placed her head on Nick's lap and Nick stroked her head and ears.

"Nice to see you, Nick!" said Jeff. "It was nice to meet you, Judy!" said Viki. "Bye! Call us!" said Marie as the train was leaving to go back to Zootopia. Nick and Judy were waving to them on the platform. "Bye!" said Nick. Nick had an urge to stay and protect his family, but he knew that Chief Buffalo-Butt wanted them to go get back to work as soon as possible. Nick had no idea why since he had seen his parents a few weeks ago he wanted to be closer to them, but since staying with his entire family for a week has only strengthened the urge. Nick sat looking out the window for several minutes, but he was brought out of his thoughts by Judy. "Are you ok? You haven't been yourself for the last few days," Judy said. Nick smiled and kissed Judy lightly on her forehead. "I'm fine, Carrots," Nick said. Judy looked concerned and sad at the same time. "I'm worried for you Nick. You've been having nightmares and always seem to have to be near me and your family. Do you want to talk about it?" said Judy. Nick sighed. No avoiding it now. "Judy, I'm scared. I'm scared I might lose you and my family. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with my fear of gangs. And the boss being loose doesn't help one bit." "Do you think we should see a psychiatrist?" "I had gone to one when I was about 20, but he said I had PTSD that was triggered by muzzles. I hadn't told him about the gang, but I probably have it because of that too. I've had a hard life." "I know, Nick. But you're going to have to be strong through life." Nick sighed and looked out the window and was silent for a couple of hours. Judy went to the observation deck by herself to think. Nick just stayed in his seat to find out what the boss would want to kill him for. " _The boss was doing something illegal, so I stopped him. According to the law, killing people, taking them hostage, and using illegal drugs are all illegal. So I have nothing to fear legally, but he is trying to kill me for no reason. Wait! He's never actually tried to take my life yet! What am I afraid of? Maybe he went to South America to hide! Or maybe he didn't...,_ " Nick thought. Nick couldn't get out of his head the thought that he was possibly going to die, or maybe the boss was going to take everything away from him. Nick fell asleep in his seat. Soon after he fell asleep, Judy came back down and found Nick sitting in his seat asleep. Judy sat in her seat next to him and leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep with Nick.

Several hours later, the train pulled into Zootopia Central Station. Nick woke up when the train stopped, but Judy was already wide awake. "Let's go, Nick!" Judy said. Nick grabbed his suitcase and his backpack and walked off the train behind Judy. Chief Bogo was there waiting for them. "Welcome home, you two. Here's your keys. We had your cars brought here for you. I hope to see you at work tomorrow," Bogo said. "Figures...," Nick mumbled to himself. Bogo left without another word. "That's a little strange," said Judy to Nick. Nick nodded and walked to his car. Judy walked to hers and they went to their separate apartments. They were both thinking the whole way to their homes. When Nick got home, he went straight to bed, but he couldn't sleep, he kept having nightmares again. This time, only his parents were there. In the dream, they were poisoned and Nick's arms were cut off. Nick opened his eyes and knew it was a dream. Nick couldn't sleep very well that night. Judy, on the other hand, slept well, but had a nightmare too. It wasn't as bad as Nick's, she could sleep through it, but it was about her getting kidnapped and put in a dungeon while Nick couldn't save her, but he did save her at the end of the dream.

When Nick got to roll call the next day, he fell asleep before Bogo even got there. Judy elbowed him to wake him up before Bogo came in. "Assignments! Officers McHorn, Delgato, you take the Tundratown patrol team today. Officers Wilde, Hopps, paperwork today, Officers Francine, Fangmayer, Sahara Square SWAT. Officers..." Nick forgot what else he said. He fell asleep again. " **WILDE!** " Bogo yelled. Nick shot up. Everyone else was laughing. "Wake up!" Bogo said. Bogo continued giving assignments for another fifteen minutes. When it was over, Nick walked straight to his desk. When the computer had booted up, he saw two hundred papers that he had to fill out. Nick moaned, then started on the first paper, a report on the number of parking tickets that had been given last week. Nick almost fell asleep before he finished, but the papers he had to fill out were easy. "Here," Judy said, startling Nick. She was handing Nick her earbuds. "They help me concentrate when I'm too sleepy to work. Just play loud hard music, not soft music," Judy said, smiling. Nick took them. "Thanks, Carrots," Nick said. He turned around and plugged them to his phone and played his rock music playlist. It really did help keep him awake. He finished his work early and left to go clock out. Before he clocked out, his phone started ringing. He looked at it. It was from Viki. Nick answered. "Hey, Sis, how you doin'? Listen, I- Wait, are you crying?" Nick said as he answered. "Nick! There's a mean man trying to break into our house! He's got bad people with him and they have guns and knives! Help!" Then the line went dead. Nick ran to Bogo's office. "Chief!" Nick yelled as he burst through the room. Bogo put something under his hooves and Nick heard Gazelle music playing, but he ignored it. "What is it, Wilde? I'm busy working here!" Bogo said. "Chief! My sister just called! My family is being attacked! I need permission to have Officer Jefferson fly me to my family in the ZPD jet, **NOW!** " Nick said. "Permission granted, Wilde!" Bogo said. Nick ran out the door, hoping he wasn't too late.

Author's Note:

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Who and what could it be? This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it! I was informed earlier that I keep using "where" instead of "were" a bunch. From now on, I'll do a better grammar check, and I'll revise the first nine chapters for grammar later. This isn't really related to the story, but Nick's favorite song is Strike Back by We As Fox. It became his favorite after he wanted to "strike back," so to speak, at the world when he was a kid. His second favorite is Dead Man by We As Fox. This one became one of his favorites after he met Judy, because like the song says, she "pulled the dead man out" of Nick. I would totally recommend listening to their songs, if you can decipher the band name, that is. (We As Fox is **NOT** the band's real name, obviously.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nick jumped out the jet as soon as Officer Jefferson said it was safe. He ran to the small airport terminal. He ran in the door. There was a raccoon at the radio. He was the only one in there. "I need a vehicle! Official business!" Nick yelled as he held up his badge. "It's an emergency!" Nick was very impatient. "Take the service truck. It's over by the hangar. Here's the keys," the raccoon said as he handed Nick the keys. Jefferson jumped in the truck with Nick as Nick slammed on the gas. Nick ran several stoplights and stop signs. He had the beacon on, but the service truck didn't have a siren, but it was so late at night, there was nobody on the road. Nick pulled up to his parents' house. It didn't look like someone had broken in, but Nick could sense an evil presence. "James! Radio the terminal and tell him to relay a message to ZPD. Tell them to send Razorbacks as soon as possible!" Nick said to Jefferson. "Got it!" Jefferson said as he picked up the two way radio in the truck. Nick pulled out his pistol and ran to the house. He knocked on the door. "ZPD! Open up!" Nick yelled. Nick heard a muffled yelp. Nick got so mad he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Nick kicked the door open and pointed his gun inside. "Police officers!" Nick yelled as he entered, gun at the ready. The whole house was dark. He heard nothing. Nick's skin started to crawl. Just then, everything went black.

Judy sat at her desk. Nick had already left, but she had volunteered for the night shift. She sat working, but was very bored. Then Bogo came over. "Hopps. Come with me," Bogo said. "What for, Chief?" asked Judy. "There has been an emergency at Webbers Dens." Judy knew that name from somewhere, but couldn't put her tongue on it. Then it hit her. That was where Nick's parents lived. Judy got up and followed the chief to his cruiser. They got in and drove to the military airfield outside town. Judy saw some National Guard and Razorback SWAT running into a medium troop transport plane. Bogo got out and walked inside. Judy followed. Was there a mass shooting? Why'd they need the National Guard? Bogo sat down and buckled up. Judy sat across from him. "Judy. We've found the gang leader. He apparently has a family of foxes held hostage, as well as Wilde and Jefferson. He has another gang with him." When Judy heard Bogo say foxes, she got worried, when he said Wilde, she started panicking. "Let's go!" Judy yelled. "We're lifting off, now," Bogo said. "Here, put this on," said a Razorback walking down the plane, handing everyone a full set of riot gear. Judy put it on as fast as she could. She couldn't wait for the plane to land. She didn't know if she wanted to be there, or not. The plane landed an hour later. It was the longest hour of Judy's life. When the plane landed, the large back door opened and everyone started running out. Judy and Bogo were last. Bogo ran up to an older mountain lion. He was wearing a sheriff's uniform. "Chief Bogo. We have a few volunteer trucks from some farmers in the area. It's all we could get to transport your men," the sheriff said. "That's fine, Steve," Bogo said. Bogo picked up a megaphone and said, "Everyone load up into these trucks!" The soldiers and SWAT jumped into the trucks. Bogo got into the driver's seat of the lead one, and Judy got in the passenger seat. The smell of leaking gasoline, brake fluid, and dirt reminded her of her own family's truck like this. Judy kept her paws wrapped tightly over the grip of her semi-auto machine gun. She was ready to kill whoever this guy was. If anything happened to her boyfriend, they would pay.

Nick woke up to a splitting headache and a bright light in his eyes. He strained his eyes to look around. "Where am I?" said Nick loudly. Nick was tied up to a chair. Then, a lion walked out from the shadows into Nick's view. "Well, well, well. We meet again, Odysseus Hunt. Or should I call you Nicolas Piberius Wilde?" "What is your name?" Nick yelled. The gang leader laughed and looked at Nick. "I told you, nobody knows my name." Nick did a low growl. The gang leader reached out to touch Nick, but Nick lashed out and bit him on the wrist. Nick felt bone and some snaps, so he knew he did some damage; probably even breaking his wrist. The lion pulled back and roared as he held his wrist. It was dripping blood and looked painful. "Why you little..." the lion said and punched Nick right in the jaw. "I'll show you what happens when you take things away from me!" the lion yelled and punched Nick in the gut. Nick couldn't breathe, and he saw two big bears walk into his vision. One had a gun, and the other just had his fists. The second one started punching Nick. Nick managed to get his left arm free. When the bear reached back to punch really hard, Nick reached up to brace himself, but he wasn't strong enough to stop the punch and it landed on his gut anyway. Nick couldn't breathe, and he was worn out. "What the-? How'd you get out? I'll show you!" The bear yelled. The bear grabbed Nick's arm and leaned down to it. The bear bit down and Nick screamed out in pain. Nick's legs slipped out of the ropes and he kicked the bear in the crotch. The bear released Nick's hand and was bent over. "Idiot! I told you to tie him up the new rope! Not that old rope!" the boss yelled at the bear attacking Nick. "Here boss, I'll teach him a lesson!" said the bear with the gun. He pointed it at Nick. The boss nodded. "Just don't kill him, or I'll kill you." The bear looked over at the boss, then at Nick. He adjusted his aim and pointed the gun at Nick's right arm and shot him in the upper arm. Nick yelled in pain again, then he shot Nick's left thigh. Nick blacked out after he yelled for that one.

The truck Judy was in pulled up first. The National Guard surrounded the house in a few seconds and the Razorbacks were ready to burst inside. Just then, the ambulance and volunteer fire department pulled up. Judy hoped they wouldn't need the ambulance, but she had a sinking feeling that they would need more ambulances. "This is the ZPD and National Guard! We have the place surrounded! Come out with your paws up!" the National Guard captain said into a megaphone. "Go," Bogo said quietly to the Razorback leader. They ran inside and looked around. Some ran upstairs. They came back down fifteen minutes later. "All clear sir!" he said. Judy leaned to Bogo. "When we were here last week, there was a basement," Judy said. Bogo nodded. "Is there a basement?" Bogo said to the Razorback. Another Razorback ran up to the leader and whispered to him. "Yes! A basement was just discovered! We're moving in now!" Judy sat holding her breath. A Razorback ran back outside. "What's wrong?" asked Bogo. "We need three stretchers, fast! We need to get three people to the hospital stat!" Just as he said that, the air evac helicopter landed a few hundred feet away from the house. The Razorback ran to them and started talking and pointing. The paramedics pulled three stretcher out and carried them into the house. Judy wanted to run inside with them, but Bogo grabbed her. "I have to see Nick!" Judy yelled. Soon, a stretcher was wheeled out, with Viki on it. Judy wanted to see if she was ok, but Bogo continued to hold her back. The next one came out holding Jefferson, the special forces pilot for the ZPD. Nearly thirty excruciating minutes later, the third one was wheeled out, with Nick on it. "Nick!" Judy exclaimed. She struggled to get free, but Bogo his much larger and stronger than Judy, so she had no choice. She watched as they put him into the helicopter and lifted off after the door was shut. Judy was crying as she watched the helicopter lift into the air. A Razorback walked up to Bogo and whispered something to him. Bogo slowly nodded. The Razorback ran off and Bogo let go of Judy. She just fell on her knees and sobbed her heart out. Bogo turned around and sat in the truck they came in. Judy sat there for several minutes. She eventually laid down on her side, but nobody messed with her. Bogo had told everyone to leave her be. Judy eventually got up and saw that that truck that she came in, Bogo and a few Razorbacks were all who were still there. Judy got into the truck. Bogo turned it on and drove back to the airport without saying a word. Judy rode the whole way back on the plane without saying anything to anyone, and she was crying softly the whole time.

Nick woke up with a huge headache and he was sore all over. "Oh...," Nick moaned when he tried to roll over, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes to see a hospital room. Nick looked around and saw the monitors, and he lifted his paws to rub his eyes, but when he felt his left hand, he gave a little yelp. His two middle fingers were gone, and his entire hand was in a bandage! "Nurse! Doctor! What's going on?" yelled Nick. The doctor came in. "Ah, Officer Wilde. You finally decided to wake up. You may have noticed a few changes," the doctor said. "You could say that again," Nick said. "You'll be able to go home in a week, but you'll be handicapped for a while. You will need crutches, and you need to have the bandages replaced every day." Nick looked under the covers and saw that almost his entire torso was covered in bandages. Nick's eyes opened wide. The doctor gave a little laugh. "You were in quite a little tussle!" Nick kind of laughed too. "Yup. Pretty big one, I'd say." "You have a visitor," the doctor said. The doctor opened the door and called Judy in. Judy ran inside and jumped onto the bed beside Nick. She hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go. She started sobbing. "Nick! I thought you weren't going to make it!" "Judy, I'm fine! I'm still alive, I survived!" Judy saw Nick's left hand and gave a little gasp. "Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry." "It's ok. I'll adapt." Judy hugged Nick tighter. Nick pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. Then Nick pulled her into a passionate kiss. Judy hugged Nick again and Nick hugged back. Than Nick's back started hurting. "Ow! Ow! Ow! My back!" Judy gasped that she might have hurt Nick. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Judy asked. Nick winced a little. "Yeah. Just a big cut on my back, I guess." The Nurse opened the door. "Ms. Hopps, It's time for you to leave." "I'll be seeing you!" Judy said as she left. Nick waved with his left hand and Judy laughed a little. Nick leaned back with a smile on his face. "I love that rabbit," Nick thought. Nick fell asleep with happy thoughts and happy dreams.

Author's Note: This is the halfway point.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nick woke up to the sound of the door being opened. Nick opened his eyes and saw a nurse bringing breakfast. When she lifted the dome off the food, Nick suddenly remembered his starving stomach. Nick picked up his fork and ate the omelet in less than five minutes. While he was eating his fruit salad side dish, Bogo came in. "Good morning, Wilde. I hope I'm not interrupting," Bogo said. "Nope, of course not, Chief. What'd you want to say?" Nick said in between bites. "How'd you know I wanted to tell you something?" Bogo said. "Chief. I've been with your team for about a year now, and you came to visit me anywhere only to tell me something about work. What is it?" Bogo looked nervous. He took a deep breath. "Nick, I want you to remain calm. I've come to tell you that the lion who had you was nowhere to be found, and neither was any of his team." Nick's anger started to boil. He clenched his fist and had his jaw set, but stopped clenching his jaw when it started to hurt. "And, your family was there with you and Jefferson. Your sister and Jefferson are fine. They are just down the hallway." Nick could see where this was going his fist started to relax and tears started to well up. "Your parents didn't make it. They had been poisoned and there was nothing the paramedics could've done for them. Their last words to the paramedics was, 'Tell the kids, we're proud of them.' I figured you would want to know that. The service would be next week." Nick couldn't hold it back any longer. He put his head in his paws and sobbed. "I'll be leaving. I see you need time alone," Bogo said as he left the room. Nick rolled onto his side, but it hurt too much, so he went back to how he was. Nick pushed the rolling tray with his breakfast away. Nick sobbed more and more. "At least Judy wasn't hurt," Nick thought. The nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Ready to go see your sister and friend?" asked the nurse. Nick nodded a little as the nurse helped him get into the wheelchair. She pushed him out the door and down the hall. He was brought to a door that said beside it, "Worth, Viki." Nick was anxious to see Viki. The nurse opened the door and Nick saw Viki sitting on the bed. She had an oxygen tube in her nose and she looked asleep. Nick was looking at her face closely. "What happened?" asked Nick. "She had a punctured lung, but she'll be fine in a few weeks. Nick watched as the nurse woke Viki up. Viki looked at Nick and her face lit up. "Oh, Nick. I'm glad you're ok!" Viki said. Nick smiled. "I'm glad that you're ok!" said Nick. Nick laid his left paw on Viki's stomach, and held Viki's left paw with his right. When Viki reached over to touch hold Nick's left paw, she looked surprised. Nick laughed a little and lifted his left hand where Viki could see it. Viki gasped. "Nick, I'm so sorry!" "It's fine. I'll adapt." Nick smiled at Viki, and she smiled back. "You're strong, Viki. You'll be fine," Nick said. "You too," Viki said. The nurse wheeled Nick out the door and down the hall again to another door. This one said, "Jefferson, James." Nick wondered what happened to him. Nick was wheeled inside and saw James sitting up on his bed, reading a book. "James!" Nick said as he saw him. "Nick! How are you doing?" "Fine, I guess. Just missing a few things," Nick said as he held up his left hand. James looked relieved. "At least you didn't lose as much as I did," James said as he lifted the blanket off. James had his right leg amputated at the knee. Nick gasped. Then he smiled, then looked sad. "I think I still lost more than you," Nick said. James looked sad. "I'm sorry about what happened. Bogo told me. I don't think he's told your sister yet." Nick looked down. "Take me back. I'm tired," Nick said to the nurse. "Hey! Get well, ok?" James said as Nick left. "I will. You too!" Nick said. Nick was taken back to his room and the nurse helped him back into bed. Nick fell asleep and dreamed of Judy.

Judy walked out of the hospital elevator and walked to the reception desk. "I'm here to take Mr. Wilde home," Judy said to the lioness. "Yes. Please have a seat and fill this paperwork out." Judy took the clipboard and walked to the sitting area. As she filled the paper work, she heard a crash and a frustrated remark from one of the rooms. It was Nick's room. Judy had filled out the paperwork and handed it to the lioness and she walked to Nick's door and slowly opened it. Inside, Nick was laying on the floor face down. "I thought you'd never get here, Doc!" Nick said. "What's wrong? Can the big strong fox not get up?" Judy said. Nick grumbled. "Judy, I know what you're about to do. Don-" Nick was cut off by a flash and a click. Judy had taken a selfie with Nick on the floor. Nick grumbled. Just then, the nurse came in and helped Nick up. Judy left so he could get dressed. A few minutes later, Nick came out in a wheelchair being pushed by the nurse. "Hop on, Carrots," Nick said, patting his lap. Judy jumped on and rode with Nick to her car. The nurse helped Nick get into Judy's car, and put the wheelchair in the backseat. Judy drove all the way to Nick's apartment. Judy helped Nick get into his apartment. When Nick got there, he wheeled himself to the bathroom. Judy sat on the couch. She looked under the cushion, and there was the post card she had hid weeks ago. She pulled it out and threw it in the trash. Nick came back and went to the kitchenette. He opened the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk and took a big swig straight from the jug. He put it back and closed the fridge. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips. He opened the bag and poured some into a bowl and took in to the living room. He turned the tv on and tuned it to the news channel. There was a report on the events last week. When they were wheeling Nick out, Nick said, "Hey, I know that guy!" Judy laughed when he said that. "...Among the injured was the ZPD's very first fox officer, Nick Wilde, as well as his sister, Viki Wilde-Worth, as well as the ZPD's special forces pilot, a tiger named James Jefferson. We received the report that Wilde has lost two fingers, Worth had a punctured lung, and Jefferson has lost his leg. Wilde was released from Savannah Central Community Hospital less than an hour ago. And-" Nick turned the tv off. He couldn't bear to see any more. Nick covered his eyes. "Are you going to be ok for the day? I have some errands I need to run," Judy said. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You go do what you need to do." Judy kissed Nick and left. Nick leaned back and wheeled over to his laptop. He pushed the chair out of the way and wheeled the wheelchair where that chair was. He opened the laptop and opened up Microsoft Word. He started to write out the eulogy he would give at his parents' funeral. He saved it and opened another file. He wrote out all the things he wanted to say to his parents, but never had the chance. Before he was halfway through, he was sobbing and couldn't finish it. He saved it and closed the editor. He opened MuzzleTime. He typed Finnick's name and it dialed. The screen lit up with Finnick's face. "Hey, man! Haven't seen you in a while? How's the cop thing working out?" Finnick said. "Oh, not bad. It's just..." Finnick was Nick's oldest friend. He could tell Finn anything. "Finn, my parents died last week." Finnick's ears went down. "I'm so sorry to hear that, man. Hey! If it makes you feel better, I'll come to the funeral. Where's it at?" "It's at the Savannah Central Funeral Home. Tomorrow at three." "Ok. I'll be there." "I've got to go. See you next week, Finn." "Bye, Nick." Nick hit end call and shut his laptop. Nick wheeled over to the couch and turned the tv on. He turned his Blu-Ray player on and watched Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back four times in a row. After he watched it for the fourth time, he ate some chips and went to the bedroom and fell asleep. Nick woke up to the sound of some loud noises from the kitchen. Nick got up and onto the wheelchair and wheeled into the kitchen to find Judy in there making him breakfast. "Hey there, sleepy head! Ready for a day of fun?" said Judy with a huge smile on her face as she flipped two pancakes without looking. "How'd you get in here?" asked Nick. Judy laughed. "You forgot to lock the door last night." Nick bumped himself on the head. Oh yeah. "I've got four blueberry pancakes about ready for you." Nick wheeled over to the dining room table. Judy had already moved some furniture around for Nick. The easy chair was pushed back so the wheelchair could be where it was, she put the chair that was by his desk was in the corner, and the other chair from the dining room table was on top of that one. "Thanks for redecorating, Carrots," Nick said. "Anything to help you, Nicky!" Judy said from the kitchen. Judy soon brought four steaming hot pancakes covered in syrup to Nick and set them down in front of him. Nick licked his lips. He blew on the pancakes to cool them down. Nick picked up a fork and started eating. Nick hadn't eaten much the last few days since finding out his parents died, but he was starving now. When Nick remembered his parents, he remembered the service was today. Nick frowned. "What's wrong? Did an eggshell get in the pancakes?" asked Judy. "No. It's that I remembered that my parents' funeral is today." Judy leaned over and hugged him. "Don't worry, Nick. You'll heal. Both physically, and spiritually." "Maybe, but there are always going to be scars," Nick said as he lifted his left paw up. Judy went to the couch. Nick started eating the pancakes again. Judy came back with a small box in her paws. Nick didn't really look at it, but he just kept eating. "Here," Judy said, setting the box next to Nick's plate. Nick opened the box and inside was a police special watch with a custom leather strap. The strap had a heart with N+J in the middle engraved on it. "Thank you, Judy," Nick said as he put it on. "This means a lot to me." Judy smiled and kissed Nick. Nick wheeled over to the bedroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, Nick put his head out the door. "Uh, Carrots? I can't get dressed." Judy suddenly remembered that Nick had been wearing the same clothes she dropped him off in. He probably slept in them. "Coming," Judy said as she walked into the room. Nick was standing on his left leg with a crutch under his right armpit and he was holding his right leg up. Judy unbuttoned Nick's shirt and pulled it open. He was practically wearing a shirt of bandages underneath! Judy helped him pull the shirt off his arms because his arms were still stiff. Judy then helped him take his pants off. He had bandages all over his right thigh, and it looked very uncomfortable. "I think I can change my boxers myself," Nick said. Judy left the room until Nick said she could come back in. She then picked out a shirt and pants for him and helped him put them on. "The doctor said to replace the bandages every night before bed, and to take a shower before the new ones are put on," Judy said. Nick nodded. Nick sat on his bed, while Judy sat next to him. "Judy?" "Yes?" "I've been thinking, and you know how you like to think ahead, and I don't?" "Yes." "Well, I was thinking, and, IF we got married, would we have to adopt?" Judy stared at him blankly. "Actually, Nick, I was thinking the same thing the day we left my parents." Nick felt a little relieved that this wasn't really awkward. "I looked it up, and yes, if we wanted kids, we would have to adopt," Judy said. Nick didn't know exactly how to comprehend that. Nick laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Judy lay down carefully on Nick's chest, not wanting to cause him pain. Nick stroked Judy's head and ears. Judy liked it when he did that. Nick got up and onto his wheelchair and wheeled to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Judy. "I want some fresh air before we leave," replied Nick. Judy followed him out the door, down the elevator, and out into the street. Nick started rolling toward the park. Judy walked along beside him. Nick loved taking walks with Judy. Nick went all over Savannah Central, just wheeling himself around, but Judy started getting tired. Nick saw his favorite ice cream shop down the street. "Let's go! I'll race you!" Nick said as he sped up toward the shop. Judy sighed and chased him. Nick won the race, but Judy was very close behind. "Let's go inside," Nick said as he hit the handicap automatic door button. He wheeled inside and saw it wasn't as crowded as usual. Nick ordered blueberry ice cream, and Judy got carrot ice cream. They took their treats to a table. Judy pulled one chair away from the table for Nick. Nick set the cup down and started to eat it. Judy sat across from him and ate her ice cream too. "Selfie!" Judy yelled as she held her phone behind her and turned around to face it and snapped a picture. Nick had his spoon in his mouth when she took it. "I look like a fool, Carrots! Delete it!" Nick was pleading. "No way. That's going on my home page on Instipaw. Nick rolled his eyes. When they finished, Nick started to head back to his apartment. When they got there, Nick needed to be changed again, and Judy drove Nick to her apartment so she could change. Judy drove Nick to the funeral home two hours before it would start.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nick used his crutches to get onto the stage and he looked out at all the people who came. He saw Judy and her family, Chief Bogo, Jag, Frost, Jefferson, McHorn, and a lot of other coworkers. He saw Oscar, and a bunch of his parents' friends. He saw several of his aunts, uncles, cousins, and other relatives. He saw Finnick, and even saw Bucky and Pronk! They had been in an argument before it started. It ended with them yelling at each other to shut up as usual. Nick saw Viki in a wheelchair with an oxygen tank on the front row, next to where he had been sitting. Next to her was Jim, Viki's husband. Nick cleared his throat and began, "Jeff Wilde was born on September 5, 1950, to the parents of Greg and Holly Wilde. He was raised in Zootopia and attended high school here. During that time, he met my mom, Marie Cunningham. They became a regular sight together at school, even though they were bullied for being foxes. They got married on June 6, 1970, and had their honeymoon in the Caribbean. Marie Cunningham was born August 12, 1951, to the parents of David and Dian Cunningham, the eldest of three children. She grew up in Zootopia and attended high school here as well, where she met my dad. I was born on June 12, 1982. My sister, Viki, was born January 21, 1994. When I was about five, my dad was drafted into the military. He signed a fifteen year contract. During that time, he was home only once a year, usually in the early spring. I didn't see a whole lot of my dad growing up. I went to high school and graduated with just above a passing grade. After that, I moved out and hadn't seen much of my parents. They moved out to the country with my sister for her to go through school there. I would only occasionally contact my parents or Viki, and I regret that now more than anything I've ever done. I'll always remember that my mom always said to me growing up, 'Always follow your dreams.' When I was older, I asked why she said that, and she said it was because she regretted not following her dreams when she was my age. Eventually, because I was a fox, I gave up trying to be different, and became a stereotypical fox. My mom would always tell me that I should try to be something more. I regret not listening to that advice sooner. My dad taught me many things you would need to survive the world, such as self-defense, pistol and rifle shooting, and how to find food in the woods. He taught me many things that I will never forget. I hope all of you will find something and make it right before it's too late." Nick stepped down and sat next to Viki, as she was being helped up to the stand by Jim. Viki picked up the small wireless microphone and cleared her throat. "My name is Viki Wilde-Worth. My parents are Jeff and Marie Wilde, and my brother is Nick Wilde. I was born January 21, 1994, in Savannah Central Community Hospital. My brother was about to start middle school when I was born. I always looked up to my brother, and I always followed him. When he moved out, I looked to my mother, because my dad still had several more years of his contract. We didn't have very much money growing up, but we moved to the country anyway once Nick left the house. I grew up going to school in the country, and out there, people aren't as bigoted as in the city, but they still are nonetheless. I had more freedom as a fox in the country, and during high school, I met Jim Worth. My dad's contract finally went up and he came home and got a good paying job, and with his pay as a Brigadier General, we were able to build a new house. We lived there for several years, but I missed Nick. I went to college after marrying Jim. I would go visit my parents any chance I got, but I still wanted to see Nick. I saw him a few times, though. After my parents finally found where Nick was, they went to visit, but I couldn't go. There was a term paper due that I couldn't skip. The next few weeks I was free, and I went back home. My parents told me that Nick was coming over with his partner from work. I was so excited. When Nick came that day, I was so happy to see him. I became good friends with his partner, Officer Judy Hopps. After they left, I stayed for a few days longer, but after a while, there was the..." Viki started sobbing. "We were tortured by a lion because he said..." Viki took a few deep breaths. "Nick had him arrested and took everything away, so he was..." Viki paused. She covered her face in her paws. She looked back up and continued, "He was going to take everything away from Nick. He had his minions beat me up, and had our parents..." Viki looked away and choked. "...poisoned." Viki said quietly. "They died peacefully, holding hands, the way they would have always wanted to die." Viki wheeled away from the podium and sobbed. Jim came up and helped her down. Nick was crying too, and so was Judy. Nick didn't feel well, but he sat through the rest of the service. Nick would have been one of the pallbearers, but he was in no condition to carry a casket. At the cemetery, Nick, Judy, Viki, and Jim stood there for hours after everyone else left. "I won't leave you again, Mom. I won't leave you again, Dad," Nick said.

Author's Note:

I just want to clarify, both Nick and Judy have four fingers on each hand. Comparing to a human hand, they don't have pinkies. So when Nick said he lost his two middle fingers, they were the finger next to his thumb, and the one next to that. That makes two fingers left. Just wanted to be clear. Sorry for such a sad story, but it will get happier soon, but you'll have to endure a little more sadness. Enjoy! (If you're reading this, you probably knew it would be sad, didn't you? I just put the "Sorry for a sad story" part because I was giving the latest version of the rough draft to a friend, and she said it was really sad. (The friend has a cameo later in the story. And in the sequel.)(Wow! Multiple parenthesis within each other!)(Is that legal?)(Probably not.)(Why am I talking to myself in an Author's Note?))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nick spent the next few days just sitting around the apartment, watching tv, playing Minecraft, or just doing nothing. Nick was depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. But Judy came over one day and Nick felt he needed to see someone before he fell off the cliff. "Hey, Carrots," Nick said when he opened the door for Judy. Judy looked like she had the best day ever. Nick looked a little worried, that usually means she had a big idea. "Nick, how would you like to go to the gym?" Judy announced. Nick was puzzled. "The gym?" Nick asked. "Yes, the gym! I bought a one year membership for us both!" Judy said, holding up two membership cards. Nick took one and saw it was the platinum plan member card, and it had his name on it, literally. "Ok. I'll go get changed," Nick said, turning the wheelchair around. Nick could get dressed himself now, and he went to the bedroom. He came out five minutes later and Judy led him out to the gym down the block. Nick came in and saw a bunch of different animals using all kinds of equipment. Judy grabbed Nick's card and walked up to the front desk. She handed the guy at the desk their cards and he swiped them. He pointed over to a room on the other side of the gym and Judy walked back over to Nick. "He said that our trainer is in his office. He specializes in rehabilitation after injuries like yours," Judy said. Nick wondered who this was. When they got to the office, Judy knocked on the door. "Come in," came a voice from inside. Judy opened the door and held it open for Nick. Nick wheeled in and stopped in front of the desk in the middle of the room. Judy sat in the chair. A pig with huge muscles you could see through his shirt walked out of a door in the office and sat behind the desk. "I take it that you are Officer Nick Wilde?" asked the pig, looking at Nick. "Yes," Nick replied. "I'm Wilbur Cardigan. I'll be your rehabilitation trainer," the pig said as he shook Nick's hand. "And you must be Officer Judy Hopps. How do you do?" said Wilbur, shaking Judy's hand. "Let's get to the gym and see where we should start," Wilbur said, standing up and walking out the door, holding it open for Nick and Judy. He led them to a bench, and he sat down on it. "Let me see your left paw, please," he said. Nick put his left paw in Wilbur's hoof and Wilbur unwrapped the bandage. He started poking at it and looking it over. "Let me know if this hurts," Wilbur said as he started poking harder all over Nick's paw. When he got near the stubs, Nick started to wince. Wilbur stopped. He put the bandage back on, and wrote a few thing on a clipboard near the bench. "Ok. Let's have a look at your torso," Wilbur said. Nick took his shirt off and Wilbur pulled a few bandages off at a time, feeling the almost fully healed slashes. He put the bandages back on and Nick put his shirt back on. Wilbur wrote something on the clipboard again and looked at Nick's right arm. "Can you try to stand up, please?" asked Wilbur. Nick stood up on his right leg, and put very little weight on his left. Nick rolled up his left pants leg so Wilbur could look at his thigh. Wilbur got up and wrote some more on the clipboard. "I think we could start with some simple weight lifting," Wilbur said. Wilbur pulled a cart with dumbbells on it. "Find the largest one you can comfortably lift above your head." Nick picked up a few, but the one he could most comfortably lift over his head was the forty pound one. "Get the other one like that and use them like this," Wilbur picked up two large dumbbells and showed Nick how to do it. "I'm going to use the treadmills for a while," Judy said, walking off. Wilbur and Nick were working with building strength in Nick's arms the first few days, but they then moved to his legs.

In a few weeks, Nick was walking around, and he had more energy than before. Judy was so glad that Nick felt better. Within four months, the doctors took the bandages off Nick, and he felt free. The doctors even gave him the two bullets that where inside his arm and leg. Nick put them on his desk as a reminder of that night. Pretty soon, Nick had a six pack, and he looked much more buff than before. Judy loved his new look, and that boosted Nick's confidence. Nick started to take Judy on a date multiple times a week. Then, Nick had to go back to work. Everyone noticed Nick's newfound strength and energy. Nick was always given the tough jobs, and he and Judy pulled them off. Judy even got Ben to go to the gym with them. One late night, Nick was getting ready to go home. "See you tomorrow, Judy!" Nick said as he slung his backpack strap over his shoulder. Nick had started walking to work to get even more exercise in. Nick walked off down the sidewalk toward his apartment. Nick had gone about a mile, when he heard footsteps behind him. Nick spun around to see if anyone was there, but nobody was. Then before Nick could turn around, he hit the ground. Everything went black.

Judy went home and slept good that night. She was so glad she was making a difference in Nick, Ben, and all her co-worker's lives. She felt she had achieved her dream of making the world a better place. She fell asleep with a huge smile on her face. She woke up and left for work earlier than usual; she wanted to talk to Nick for a while longer before work started. When she got there, Nick wasn't anywhere. She asked around for him, but nobody had seen him. When roll call was over, he still wasn't there. Judy decided to call Nick. When the phone was answered, Judy started talking first. "Where are you? Bogo is gonna flip if you don't get here right now!" Judy yelled into her phone. She heard panting that sounded like Nick's, but it sounded labored. "Where are you?" asked Judy. "Hello, Judy Hopps." Judy recognized that voice as the voice of the gang boss. "What have you done to Nick!?" yelled Judy. "Oh, he's fine! You just need to come to 178 Oak Road at midnight, and we'll give you little Nicky back. Oh, but you need to bring Pong Krell back to me. Don't bring any of your cop friends." Judy remembered her and Nick putting Pong Krell in jail last month. Krell was a wolf who could track and kill anybody, but Judy and Nick tracked him down and shut him up. "Let me talk to Nick!" Judy yelled. The lion laughed a bit. "Shure, honey." Judy heard Nick's breathing get louder. "Nick!" Judy yelled. "Don't free Pong! Just let me go! I'm not worth the countless lives you could save by not letting him go!" Nick said. "No, Nick! No! You are worth so much more!" "Only to you." Nick said. "Nick!" "I'm afraid Nick has passed out, Judy. So bring the wolf, or Nicky gets it!" the boss said, then hung up. Judy ran to Bogo's office. "Chief! I know where Nick is!" Judy yelled as she entered. She pulled her phone out and replayed the part where the boss started talking. She remembered to record the conversation. Bogo looked worried. "Go to Cliffside. I'll send word. Show them the recording and go to the location. Get Wilde, and take him straight to the hospital." Bogo opened his laptop and started typing. "Go now!" Bogo said to Judy. Judy ran out the office and down to her car. She drove all the way to Cliffside, and did all that Bogo told her to do. She had to wait fifteen hours before she had to go to the location. Judy went to the computer room at Cliffside and asked for a traffic camera database station. A leopard pointed her to an empty computer desk. Judy walked over and woke the computer up. She typed the address, the location was an old warehouse in Tundratown. She played the last forty eight hours and saw only one vehicle. It left around 8:36 last night, and returned about an hour later. They opened the back doors and dragged Nick out of the back and took him into the building. Judy gasped when she saw Nick. Judy got so mad that she couldn't do anything. Finally, it was eleven pm. Judy had Pong handcuffed in the back seat, and she drove all the way to Tundratown.

(Last Night) Nick woke up to see a large room. He was tied up and had a muzzle on. He looked around and saw the gang boss and two bears, the same ones from before. "Welcome back, Nick! We didn't finish before, because your friend showed up. I figured you had it bad enough, having your parents ripped away, but you took my number two away. That requires some punishment!" the boss yelled at Nick. "Who was your number two?" asked Nick. "Pong Krell. Oh, yes. You remember, don't you?" Nick growled. The boss rubbed his wrist, fear on his face for just a second. "Look what I got here!" the boss said as he held up Nick's phone. "I would call your girlfriend, but I don't have the password. You'll be nice and give it to me, won't you?" "Why don't you leave Judy and me out of this and free Pong yourself!?" Nick spat. The boss laughed. "Because, my dear boy, it's fun to make the one who caused my pain some pain. So what's the password?" "I'll never tell you, you sorry son of a bee sting!" The boss laughed. "Give him pain, boys." One bear pulled out a switchblade, and the other clenched his fists. The one with his fists started punching Nick on his right side. Nick could tell several ribs were broken. The bear stopped and the lion walked up to Nick. "Do you want to tell me now?" "I said **NO!** " Nick yelled with all the breath he could muster. The boss nodded to the bear with the knife. Nick's left arm was untied and the bear grabbed it. He opened the knife and set the tip of the blade on one of Nick's stubs. Nick closed his eyes and knew that this was going to hurt. "I'll give you another chance. Give me the password, and I'll spare you some of the pain." "Go die!" The bear pushed the full four inch blade into Nick's hand and it shot out blood. Nick screamed and passed out. Nick woke back up four minutes later. He looked at the boss, Nick's eyes barely open. The boss laughed a little, then Nick's phone started playing "Try Everything" by Gazelle, Judy's custom ringtone she picked out. "Well look at that! We didn't need the passcode!" The boss answered it and put speakerphone on. "Where are you? Bogo is gonna flip if you don't get here right now!" Judy said. Nick tried to say something, but all that came out was several gasps for breath. "Where are you?" asked Judy again. "Hello, Judy Hopps," the boss said. "What have you done to Nick!?" yelled Judy. "Oh, he's fine! You just need to come to 178 Oak Road at midnight, and we'll give you little Nicky back. Oh, but you need to bring Pong Krell back to me. Don't bring any of your cop friends." "Let me talk to Nick!" Judy yelled. The lion laughed a bit. "Shure, honey." The boss held the phone closer to Nick. "Nick!" Judy yelled. "Don't free Pong! Just let me go! I'm not worth the countless lives you could save by not letting him go!" Nick said. "No, Nick! No! You are worth so much more!" "Only to you." Nick said. Nick passed out after he said that. Nick woke up later and saw the two bears untying him. He didn't have the strength to fight back. They dragged Nick to a van outside and threw him inside. Nick passed out again.

Judy pulled up to the warehouse and saw a lion flanked by two bears. Judy jumped out of the car and ran up to the lion. "Where's Nick?" Judy demanded. "Right here." The lion gestured and the bears opened the van and picked Nick up and held him in front of Judy to torment her. Judy started crying. "Nick!" Nick opened his eyes a little and saw Judy. "Hi, Carrots," Nick said with a weak smile before passing out again. "Where's Pong?" demanded the lion. Judy ran over to her car and opened the door. Pong Krell walked out and Judy took the hand cuffs off and the bear threw Nick into the back seat of Judy's car and they drove off in the van, but Judy got a good look at the license plate. 258TFG. Judy wrote that down and drove straight to the hospital, the chief had told the emergency room staff to be prepared. They rushed Nick too the emergency room. Judy ran along with them. "How is he?" Judy asked. "There are multiple fractured ribs, his tail is broken in two places, and his left paw will need to be amputated. There is too much nerve damage." Judy gasped when the doctor said he needed an amputation. Judy stopped as they wheeled Nick into the emergency room. Judy sat in the waiting room.

Author's Note:

Some readers might recognize this part of the story as being very similar to the "Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps" fanfic by Javs27. That was the first Zootopia fanfic I read and loved it. When I got to the "Special Announcement," I almost cried. How could he cancel it? It was just getting to the best part! Anyway, I figured I could do a little copying… ;) This story is going to go well past where Javs27 got. Much farther than he **EVER** got it. Much much **MUCH** farther. (Mine has a sequel. Beat that Javs27!) If you've seen Charolette's Web 2, you know where I got the gym trainer's name.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

From here on out, the story will go a different direction than Jav27. This is going to be mostly original now. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"I've got to stop waking up like this," mumbled Nick to himself as he woke up. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital again. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his right side forced him back down. Nick then noticed his left paw was gone. He let out a long exhale. Nick's tail felt a little funny, and his side hurt badly. Then the nurse came in. She was the same nurse from the last time he was here. "Hello, Mister Wilde. Nice to see you again." Nick laughed. "I hope it's the last time." The nurse laughed too. "I hope so too. You need to stop getting yourself in dangerous situations!" Nick sighed. "I don't really have a choice." "You have a few visitors." The nurse opened the door and Bogo and Judy walked in. Judy jumped on the bed and hugged Nick. Nick hugged her back. "We've got to stop doing this, Carrots," Nick said with a smirk on his face. Judy laughed and started crying. Judy pulled away and kissed Nick on the cheek. "I was worried sick!" Judy said. Bogo cleared his throat. "The two bears, Krell, and the gang boss are all in prison now. They all have the death sentence. We had enough evidence to convict them," Bogo said. Nick breathed a relieved sigh he closed his eyes and sank down in the pillow. "Krell had trackers implemented on him, like the ones you had, Wilde." Nick smiled. He knew he had no more reason to fear the gang any longer. "And," Bogo continued. Nick opened his eyes and looked at Bogo. "There has been a new program for amputee police officers. Jefferson has already enrolled. They have been major breakthroughs in paw prosthetics these last few years. The brand new prototype prosthetics are more sophisticated than ever before." Just then, James walked in. He had a prosthetic leg that was the same shape as his left leg, but it looked like a robot's leg. "How'd you like to join the club, Nick?" said James with a huge smile on his face. Nick smiled. "I'm in!" Nick said. Bogo smiled. "A representative will come over here later today to look you over, and get your measurements for the new paw." Nick was excited. He would get to have a robotic hand like Luke Skywalker! Bogo, James, and Judy left the room and Nick fell asleep. Nick woke up to the nurse waking him up. "There is a man here to see you," the nurse said. "Send him in," Nick said. The doctor and a sheep in a suit came in. The sheep had a case with him. "Hello. I'm Professor Squire. I'm here about your missing paw." Nick shook his hoof gladly. Squire opened the case and pulled out a robotic paw, shaped similar to Nick's original left paw. "Now, we are going to test this to see if it works," Squire said. He put some wires that came out from the base of the paw on Nick's forearm and on his stub. "Now. Think about moving your left paw. Nick sent the signal the same as he would for his right paw, and the robotic paw moved just as he told it to in his mind. Nick's eyes lit up. "This is amazing!" Nick exclaimed. "Now that we know it works, let's get your measurements, so we can build another one just for you." Nick let Squire take measurements all over both his arms. After he was done, He put the paw away and pulled out a glove that looked like the skin off of a fox's paw. "This cover is specifically designed to match the prosthetic, so it will look just like the original. The paw can be used with or without the cover, it will work just the same, but there is a risk for pinching someone if you use it without. The paw can be worn in the shower, in bed, to work. It is completely waterproof, and can withstand temperatures of within -50 to 500 degrees fahrenheit. It is chemical proof, but try not to get any on the prosthetic, as they might damage the circuits. It has the exact range of movement as your original." Nick was excited to get his for use. "Can this be taken off, for whatever reason?" Nick asked Squire. "Yes." Squire took the paw back out to show Nick. "There is a switch here inside the paw. Put the paw completely straight and flat, flip the switch with a toothpick or similar object, and you can unscrew these three screws, and the paw will come right out of this base. The base will be permanently attached though." Nick completely understood. "When will mine be ready?" asked Nick. "Next week. I'll be back on Tuesday to deliver the base for the doctor to attach. The paw will be ready to install next week." Squire put all his things back and closed the case and left. The doctor left with him. Nick was excited. He couldn't wait.

Three days later, they attached the base on Nick's arm. Nick kept looking at it, and Judy was just as excited that Nick would get a prosthetic. Nick also was very relieved the boss and his minions were going to die for their crimes. Then the big day came, when the doctors would attach the prosthetic. Nick was awake while it was attached. The base had wires going inside Nick's arm, attached to muscles and nerves so it would know how and when to move. The doctor screwed the hand in and put the cover on it. Nick thought it looked just like his old hand, but he couldn't move it. "Hey! What's going on here?" asked Nick when he found it wouldn't move. "We have the batteries charging. They will go on your belt, and will charge with your movement, and there is a backup battery that will also go on your belt," the doctor said. Nick was impatient for the hour that they needed to charge. The doctor hooked two wires to the paw, that stuck out the cover and went up his arm, down his back, and to a belt they gave him with the batteries on them. After the batteries were hooked up, Nick took the cover off and flipped the switch himself. His paw moved! It moved exactly as he wanted it to move! Nick started to cry for joy, and so did Judy, who was in the room the whole time. Nick hugged Judy. "I'm whole again, Judy!" Nick said as he hugged her. "I know, Nick! I know!" Judy replied. Nick was released from the hospital that day, but his ribs still needed a little time before they would be completely healed. The next day, Ben was surprised to see Nick had two hands. "I thought you had your paw amputated!" Ben said when Nick and Judy walked in to work. "Watch this, Ben," Nick said as he pulled the cover off. When the cover came off, Ben covered his mouth with his paws, and his eyes were huge. "O, M, Goodness!" "Yup!" Nick wiggled his fingers and Ben almost fainted. Nick put the cover back on. "That's awesome, Nick!" Ben said. "I know. Well, we'll be seeing you!" Nick said as they left for roll call. Bogo gave Judy and Nick parking duty, so Nick wouldn't be exposed to work that could injure his ribs any more than they already are. "Let's see who can give out the most tickets before noon?" Nick said as they drove to where they would be paroling. "You're on!" Judy said as she hopped out of the car and ran off. Nick drove the car around, giving tickets to anyone's car that needed it. Nick met back with Judy for lunch. They each got 200 tickets. "I'll buy lunch, Carrots," Nick said. "Ok," Judy replied. Nick drove them up to a small sandwich restaurant. Nick got a chicken sandwich, and Judy got a vegetable sandwich. "How's the paw been working?" asked Judy. Nick wiggled his prosthetic around. It looked exactly like his original paw. "Great! I can hear the little motors whirring when it moves," Nick replied. Judy giggled a little bit. "I love you, Nick," Judy said. "I love you too, Carrots," Nick said, and he leaned across the table and kissed Judy on the lips. "Time to get back to the station, Love," Judy said. Nick laughed at that. "Ok." Nick drove back to the station with Judy next to him.

Author's Note:

How's that for a different direction? This what I thought would happen after Nick lost his paw in Jav27's story, but it didn't. I wanted it to happen, so I made it happen. It's getting happy now!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Ok, I said it would be more original, but the place at the park and the necklace are the same as in Jav27's. Sorry if you don't like me copying little things like that. But this will go farther than Jav27 got!

Chapter 16

Over the next month, Nick got completely healed. Nick went to the gym with Judy almost every day, and Wilbur was impressed with how much strength Nick had in his body. Nick was becoming much stronger than before he lost his paw, and Judy loved that about him. One day at work, Nick approached Judy with a request. "You want to go for a walk?" Nick asked. "Shure! When do you want to go?" Judy asked. "How about after lunch tomorrow?" Nick said. "Fine by me. See you then!" Judy said. Judy left in her car to go home. Nick drove home and took a shower at home. He went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Nick woke up, ate breakfast, went for a morning jog, went to the gym and did a four hour workout, ate lunch, and started walking to Judy's apartment. He walked up the steps to the door and went in. He got in the elevator, went to Judy's floor, and walked down the hall. He knocked on the door. "Coming!" said Judy. Judy opened the door to see Nick. "Hey, Carrots. Ready to go?" "Let me get something first," Judy said as she ran back into her apartment. She picked a box up from under her bed, and handed it to Nick. "Open it," Judy commanded. Nick opened the box, and it was a book with a selfie Judy had taken with Nick almost a year ago. Nick picked the book up and opened it. It had pictures from Nick's first day on the force, all the way to almost a few days ago, and there was still room for more pictures. "Thank you, Judy! This is amazing!" Nick said as he hugged Judy. "Here. I was going to wait till later, but I think I could give it to you now," Nick said, handing Judy a small box. Judy opened it and there was a silver chain necklace, with a cursive N with dark blue diamonds inlayed in it. "Oh, Nick, It's wonderful!" Judy said as she put it on. She looked at it and held it in her paws. "I love it!" Judy said as she hugged Nick. Nick kissed her forehead. "I thought you might," Nick said. "Let's go for a walk, but could I leave your book here so it doesn't get ruined?" Nick said. "Shure!" Nick set it down on Judy's desk and they walked down the street, paw in paw. Nick led Judy to the park. "Where are you taking me, Nick?" asked Judy when he led her into the forest. "You'll see," Nick said. Nick led Judy to the top of the cliff by the pond. There was a small clearing at the top, perfect for a picnic. You could barely tell anyone was up here from the bottom. When Judy saw the view, she was breathless. "Judy. We've known each other for almost a year and a half now, right?" Nick said, sitting on a log. Judy sat down next to him. "Yeah?" "And we're a thing, right?" "Yeah?" "Well, Judy. I've given it a lot of thought, and..." Nick stood up, faced Judy, and got on one knee. He pulled out a small box and as he opened it, he said, "Judy? Will you marry me?" Judy put her paws over her mouth and started to cry. "Yes! Yes! Of course!" Judy jumped up and hugged Nick tightly and kissed him. Nick stroked her ears like she likes and kissed her down her forehead to her neck. Judy put the engagement ring on and kissed Nick. "I love you, Carrots!" Nick said. "I love you too, Nick!" Nick hugged Judy again and put the box back in his pocket. "Let's get back home, Carrots," Nick said after being there for several minutes. "Ok." Nick stood up and held Judy's paw as they went back down the hill. Nick walked Judy back home, he grabbed his book, kissed her goodnight, and went home. Judy was so happy, she danced around her apartment until Bucky knocked on the wall. "Hey, buddy! Your dancing is shaking our floor!" Judy stopped and sat on her bed. "Leave the bunny alone! Didn't you hear Nick? They're engaged!" Pronk yelled at Bucky. "Congratulations, Judy!" Bucky yelled. "Thank you!" Judy yelled back. Judy picked up her phone. She opened MuzzleTime and hit her parents' picture. Bonnie picked up the phone a few seconds later. "Hi, Judy! How have you been doing?" Bonnie asked. "I'm great, Mom! Is Dad there? I have a surprise for you two!" Judy said. "Yes, he's right here. Stu! Judy has a surprise! Come over here!" Bon said. "Hey there Jude the Dude! How's things goin' in the city?" Stu said as he came in the screen. "Mom. Dad. Tell me what this is," Judy said as she held up her finger with her engagement ring on. "Oh my goodness! Judy, are you engaged?" Bonnie asked. "Yes, Mom. I'm engaged!" Judy said. "Oh, cripes! Here come the waterworks," Stu said as he started crying. "Our little girl is growing up!" Stu said. "Who is it?" asked Bon. "It's Nick!" Judy said. "Judy, you'll be in good hands. That fox is very smart, strong, and nice. He makes me wonder why I didn't like foxes before!" Stu said, still crying. "When's the date?" asked Bon. "We haven't decided yet, but we'll let you know as soon as it's settled." "Ok. You keep safe now, you hear?" Stu said. "I will, Dad." "Bye!" Bon said, as she hung up. Judy closed her phone and changed for bed. She fell asleep thinking about where to have a honeymoon. When Nick got home, he didn't know who to contact about this, but he considered Finnick, but decided against it, so he just wrote on the calendar what happened. Nick fell asleep really fast that night, and he felt like he was going to be happy for a long time.

Author's Note

Very short chapter, but very valuable! This is only the next chapter of Nick and Judy's lives, but the story will even go on for quite a while after their wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nick walked to work, and he was thinking about Judy the whole time. He almost ran into a stop sign. Nick finally got to the precinct without running into anything. Nick walked inside and walked up to Ben's desk. Ben was there eating cereal as usual in the mornings. "Hey, Ben," Nick said as he walked up. "Good morning, Nick! How's the paw working?" Nick lifted his left paw up and made a fist. "Just fine!" Nick said. Ben reached out to touch it, but when he touched it, he was surprised. "This feels just like your old paw!" Ben said. "That's the point, Ben," Nick said. "Hey, Ben, have you seen Judy yet?" "Not yet. It's possible she came in the garage." "Ok. I'll just get over there and check." Nick walked off to the garage, to find Judy. He had an idea he wanted to share with her. Nick walked to the garage, but Judy wasn't there. Nick went back to the lobby and sat on one of the chairs by the wall. After a while, Judy came in. Nick ran over to her. "Judy!" Nick said as he ran up to her. "What is it, Nick?" Judy asked as he reached her. "Carrots, I have an idea. Since my parents' anniversary was June 6, and we want to remember and honor them, and since June is a few months away, how about we have our wedding on June 6?" Judy looked thoughtful. "That's a really good idea, Nick! We'll have a double anniversary every year!" Nick smiled as he knew that Judy liked his idea. Nick and Judy were given a case to solve at roll call, a gas station was robbed, and they are to find the culprit. Nick walked out the bullpen and went to the garage with Judy. Nick jumped into the driver's seat and Judy got in the passenger seat. Nick started the car and drove to Sahara Square, where they would investigate the robbery. They got out and walked to the front door. Nick walked off to look at the window. Judy went inside. The store was open, so there was an antelope at the desk. "Hello. Can I help you, Officer?" the antelope said. "Yes. I'm here to investigate the robbery that occurred the other day," Judy replied. "Oh, yes. I was told you'd be coming. There really isn't much I can tell you, except I wasn't here, and the cameras inside were down for repairs." Judy wrote that down in her notebook. Nick walked inside. "Hey Carrots! I think I found some fingerprints," Nick said. Nick saw some fresh fruits in a basket by the door and saw blueberries. "Oh! May I?" Nick asked the antelope. "Of course." Nick grabbed a small handful and walked outside. Nick was snaking on blueberries while Judy got the fingerprints. "I wonder why the culprit touched the window…" Nick wondered aloud to himself. "We don't know if it's the culprit's fingerprints, yet. Nick, why don't you go see what the outside cameras caught." Judy said. "Ok, Carrots." Nick walked inside and asked to see the security camera monitors. The antelope showed Nick to the back room, to the monitor screens. Nick sat down and started scrolling through footage. Nick watched several animals go in and out, but one otter who went in looked pretty shady and had an empty backpack. Nick kept watching, and the otter ran outside with the backpack looking full. Nick froze frame and got a good look at the face. He saved a screenshot of his face. He continued playing and saw the otter get in a car and drive off. He froze frame again, and saved a screenshot of the license plate. CBO428. Nick printed the two screenshots and folded them and put them in his shirt pocket. Nick left to find Judy. On his way out, he thanked the antelope and grabbed a few more blueberries. Nick ran up to Judy, who was sitting in the cruiser with a laptop. She was running the fingerprints. "Carrots, I got a picture of the criminal, and his license plate!" Nick said. "I've got three citizens these fingerprints match. They were too smudged to get a good print," Judy said. Nick pulled out the two pictures and handed them to Judy. "This otter matches this guy here!" Judy exclaimed as she pointed to Harold Waters. "That's our man," Nick said. Nick grabbed the radio. "Officer Wilde to Dispatch. We need a warrant for a Harold Water's arrest. We have the evidence to convict him." Nick waited a minute. "It is being filled out right now. It will be sent to your phone, Nick," Clawhauser said. Nick looked at Judy and smiled. "Don't you love new technology?" Nick said. Then Nick's phone vibrated. He opened it and saw the warrant on his phone. "Ok. Let's run that plate," Nick said. "Already done. It's registered to our Harold. And this address matches his. Let's go get him!" Judy said. Nick hopped in the driver's seat and drove to the location. The house was in a suburban town outside Zootopia. Nick pulled up and turned the car off. "That's it," Judy said, checking the address. "Let's go get him," Nick said getting out. Nick walked up to the door and knocked. "ZPD! Open up Harold Water! We have a warrant for your arrest!" Nick yelled. The door opened and an elderly otter looked back at Nick and Judy. "What has my son done?" asked the elderly otter. "He has robbed a convenience store last week. We have the proof," Judy told the otter. Nick showed her the warrant on his phone. The old otter looked mad. "He's in here," she said as she started walking into the kitchen with Nick and Judy following. "Harold! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" the otter yelled. "MOM! I'm not in any troub-" Harold said as he walked around the corner and saw Nick and Judy. "ZPD. We have a warrant for your arrest, so I suggest you come quietly," Nick said pulling his handcuffs out and putting them on Water. Nick started walking Harold out. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire one and cannot afford one, an attorney will be appointed to you at no charge," Judy said as they were walking out. Nick put Harold in the backseat and shut the door. They got in the cruiser and drove back to HQ. "Dispatch. This is Officer Hopps. We've caught the gas station robber," Judy said into her radio. "Roger that. Good work Hopps and Wilde. What's your ETA?" said Bogo from the radio, which was a little strange. Nick looked at his watch. "Twelve minutes," Nick whispered to Judy. "Twelve minutes," Judy repeated into the radio. "Oh, and Chief? Where is Clawhauser?" "He got sick. I was collecting some papers from his desk when you called." That makes sense. "Roger that, Chief. Over and out." Judy put her radio back in her belt and pulled her laptop out of the glove box. She opened the records and started filling out the report for the Water Case. They arrived exactly twelve minutes later and had Harold sent to the jail. Judy finished the report and sent it to Bogo. Nick and Judy went to the break room and Nick got a cup of hot chocolate. Judy just got a carrot. Nick sat on the couch, watching the tv, playing the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode, Lair of Grevious. Nick was apparently very interested in it, he didn't hear Bogo walk in. "You two can take the rest of the day off. You deserve it. Go plan your wedding." Bogo winked at Judy, who looked surprised. "How'd you know?" asked Judy. "For one, you're wearing an engagement ring, and two, you and Nick seem to be closer lately." Judy looked a little embarrassed. Bogo chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret until you want to tell the rest of the force." Judy was relieved. "Thanks Chief." Bogo started to leave. "You two are one of the best officers I have ever had," Bogo said as he left. Nick turned around and looked at Judy. "Did you know Kit Fisto had an apprentice?" Nick said. Judy rolled her eyes. "I guess you're in fanboy mode now?" Nick smirked and chuckled. "Carrots, you amaze me," Nick said. Judy stared at him in disbelief. "I amaze you? More like you amaze me!" Judy said. Nick looked puzzled. "Did you not hear Bogo?" Judy asked. Nick looked confused. "Bogo came in here?" Nick asked. "Yeah. While you were watching tv." "Oh. I zone out when I watch tv that I like." Judy laughed. "Me too, Nick." Nick got up and took a sip of his hot chocolate, then poured it down the sink. "Blech! Cold hot chocolate." Judy giggled and opened the door to leave. Nick followed her out the door and down the stairs. "Bogo gave us the rest of the day off, so how about we go to my apartment and begin making the wedding plans?" Judy said as they walked to their cars. Nick started walking toward Judy's car. "Sounds good, Carrots," Nick said as he hopped in the passenger seat. Judy got in the driver's seat and drove to her apartment. Judy unlocked the door to her apartment and let Nick in. Judy sat at her desk, while Nick stood beside her desk. Judy pulled some notebook paper out of her desk and got a pencil. "Let's think of a location," Judy said, thinking. "How about the park in front of the precinct?" Nick suggested. "I like it!" Judy said as she wrote it down. Throughout the rest of the day, and into the night, they were working on plans for the wedding. Judy even designed invites she would take to the office supply store tomorrow to get copied. Nick left Judy's apartment excited. The next day after work, Nick began looking for a tuxedo, while Judy started looking for a wedding dress. Finally, the big day came.

Author's Note:

The wedding chapter is going to be a little late. The wedding in the rough draft is so terrible, I can't just copy/paste and do a little editing. It needs a complete re-do. I will be reading around for inspiration. I will publish it as soon as the redoing is complete.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Thanks for waiting while I was re-writing this chapter. Halfway through writing this, I realized I don't actually know how a wedding goes, completely. I know the basics, though. If it seems weird, sorry. The only wedding I have ever gone to was for a cousin I didn't know, and I was like five, and my parent's wedding video is on VHS (If you know what that is) and our VCR is broken. The rough draft was literally like four hundred words. This version will make for more reading. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 18

Nick drove up to the precinct parking lot and looked around the place. Part of the park in front of the station was closed to the public today, because they have the place for the wedding set up and ready to go. Nick took a deep breath and walked into the station with his tuxedo. He set the tux in the locker room and went back outside. He just walked around the chairs, just looking at all the decorations. Judy walked up. Nick gave a huge smile when he saw her. Judy jumped up and hugged Nick tightly and kissed him. "Are you ready?" Nick asked. "I am so nervous!" Judy said. "Me too, Carrots," Nick said, smirking. Nick kissed Judy again and set her back down. "You should go start getting ready. Guests should be arriving soon," Nick said. "Alright. I love you so much!" Judy said as she walked towards the station to get ready. "Love you too!" Nick said. " _I really love that bunny_ ," Nick thought. Nick sat on the front row and stared at the stand. Ben and Bogo walked up. "Congratulations, Nick!" Ben said. "Thanks, Benji!" Nick said, getting up. "Congratulations, Officer Wilde," Bogo said. "Thank you, Chief," Nick said, shaking Bogo's hoof. "I hope you two are happy. You two are the best officers we have," Bogo said. "I hope we are happy too," Nick said. Bogo chuckled a bit and walked off. "Here," Ben said, handing Nick a doughnut. "Thanks, Ben. I didn't eat breakfast," Nick said, taking the doughnut. "Why didn't you eat?" Ben asked. "I don't know. My mind was preoccupied. The thought never crossed my mind, but I did get a big drink of milk. That's like a habit of mine, drink a lot of milk in the morning," Nick said, eating the doughnut. "I'll be seeing you," Ben said as he walked off. Nick finished the doughnut and walked to the locker room and looked at his tuxedo. He took it out of the bag it was in and changed into the tuxedo. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. " _I am going to do this. I got the courage to ask Judy to do this, I can get the courage to fulfill what I said I would do,_ " Nick thought. Nick started combing his fur, but it hadn't been combed in so long, it was hard to get it to stay down. Nick licked his right paw and ran it down his head and combed again. This time, it stayed. Nick looked at himself in the mirror again and took several deep breaths. " _I can do this!_ " he thought. Nick puffed out his chest and straightened his shoulders and held his head high. Nick slumped back down onto a bench and put his head in his paw. " _Why am I so nervous? Why can't I do this?_ " Nick thought. Nick took his prosthetic cover and looked at the paw. He watched the little motors move around as he moved his hand. He just stared at the paw, not doing anything else. " _What am I doing? Why am I here?_ " Nick thought. Nick was getting sweaty. Nick grabbed the cologne and sprayed some in the air and walked into the spray. Nick put the cover back on and walked out of the locker room and into the lobby. "We've been waiting for you, Nick!" Ben said. Nick nodded and walked out of the lobby and down to the park. All the guests were here already. Nick walked slowly down the aisle to the stand. Nick had asked Finnick to be his best man, because he was his oldest and closest friend. Finnick elbowed Nick once he got up there. "Bet you're nervous!" Finnick whispered. "That's an understatement!" Nick whispered back.

Judy was ready to go out, but Stu had lost a button on his tuxedo, and was looking for it. When he found it, he was trying to sew it back on really quickly. "Come on!" Judy said, impatiently. "I'm trying! If I don't sew it on right, it'll fall off again," Stu said. Judy rolled her eyes and rapidly tapped her foot like she does when she's impatient or frustrated, which she is both right now. "I think I've got it," Stu said, putting his coat back on. "Then come on!" Judy said. Judy took Stu's arm and they walked out to the park.

Nick saw Judy walking down towards the park and got nervous again. Nick tugged at his shirt collar. The music started playing, and everyone stood up once Judy got to the beginning of the aisle. Nick fell in love with Judy all over again when he saw her. Time almost stopped while she walked down the aisle. Nick thought it took forever for her to get to the stand with him. Once she was there, he smiled at Judy, and she smiled back. The minister began the vows. Nick was only half listening to what he said. He was focused on Judy the whole time. "I do," Judy said. That startled Nick, because he was not listening. Once the minister got to Nick, Nick got impatient. "I do," Nick said once he was done. "I pronounce this couple, husband and wife!" the minister said. Nick smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled, and Judy did likewise. "You may kiss the bride," the minister said after what seemed an eternity. Nick leaned down to kiss Judy, and she threw her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him closer. Everyone in the park rose to their feet and cheered. Even some mammals who were in the other side of the park, doing their own thing cheered. When Nick pulled away, Judy was staring at Nick's eyes, and Nick was smirking. The newlyweds walked down the aisle arm in arm. Everyone was still cheering as they walked down the aisle.

Nick was sitting on a seat, looking out the window, about to fall asleep. Judy was sitting next to him, leaning on his side, asleep. Nick and Judy were on an airplane, headed for Paris. That was where Judy wanted to have their honeymoon. Nick was glad that he picked Judy. Judy woke up a bit and looked at Nick. "Are we there yet?" Judy asked. "Not yet Carrots," Nick said. "What would have happened if one thing was changed the day we met?" Nick wondered out loud. Judy sat up and looked at Nick. "Like if I was assigned a different job?" Judy asked. "Yeah. You would have never been at that street corner where I was," Nick said. "That would have been horrible!" Judy said, taking Nick's paw. Nick smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Where do you think we'll be in a year or two?" Judy asked, but Nick never responded. Judy looked over at him and saw he was fast asleep. Judy chuckled, kissed his cheek, and laid her head on his side and fell asleep.

The time they spent in Paris was the best in their lives so far. They had gotten a hotel room with the best view of the Eiffel Tower, and even went to the top of the tower. While they were up there, they found a small bear cub who was crying. Judy had learned some French before they left, and found out he was separated from his parents. Nick had to carry him, because he was bigger than Judy. Judy walked around, calling out in French for the cub's parents. They found them at the restaurant on the Eiffel Tower, looking for their cub. The parents were so grateful, they offered to buy Nick and Judy lunch at the restaurant. Judy accepted and acted as the translator for Nick to the cub's parents and vice versa. Nick and Judy found out that when they saw Nick carrying their cub, they thought that he was kidnapping him, but when Judy explained that their cub was up at the top and they were looking for his parents, they relaxed. Nick tried to tell them that he and Judy had just gotten married the other day, but his French was terrible. Everyone, including the cub and Judy were laughing. "What did I say?" Nick asked. "You said we had just gotten a new toilet for our car truck!" Judy said, still laughing. "I flunked French, remember?" Nick said. "I just wanted to tell them that we just got married," Nick said. Judy calmed down and translated what Nick said into French. The papa bear nodded and shook Nick's paw. Once they were done with lunch, they were telling their goodbyes. By now, Nick had gotten the hang of French, sort of. Nick got on his knees in front of the bear cub and took his prosthetic cover off and held his left paw so the cub could see it. Nick pulled his sleeve up a bit so they could see his flesh arm too. "He wants to know why you have a robot paw," Judy said, translating the cub's French. "I am a police officer back where I live, and a bad guy chopped my real paw off," Nick said. Judy translated it and the cub nodded. The bears expressed their gratitude for Nick and Judy bringing their cub back. After a week, Nick and Judy went back to Zootopia. They both knew that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.

Author's Note:

Usually when a Zootopia FanFic gets to Nick and Judy's wedding, it ends right there, but not this one! Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nick woke up and rolled over. He saw Judy sleeping peacefully beside him. Nick didn't want to disturb her, so he slowly slipped out of bed. He went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Nick poured a bowl of cereal and went to the couch to eat it. Judy walked out of the bedroom in her pajamas, with her eyes only halfway open. "Good morning, Carrots!" Nick said as she walked in. Judy grumbled a bit and walked over to the coffee machine. She started the machine and went back to bed. Nick thought about the last six months. He and Judy got married in June, they went to Paris for a week, and then they bought a new apartment with two bedrooms, a larger bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Bogo had given them a raise after the wedding, and gave Nick the Viper X 012 that he used during the undercover mission two years ago as a wedding present. And now, it was almost Christmas. The coffee machine started beeping, and Judy came back out of the master bedroom with her police uniform on. "Nick? Why aren't you dressed yet? We need to leave for work in less than thirty minutes," Judy said after she poured her coffee. Nick sighed and got off the couch. He put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and went into the bedroom. He opened the closet and took his uniform out. He got dressed in the uniform and went back out to the living room. Judy had all her equipment ready, and she was holding the keys and was thumping her foot like she does when she's frustrated. "Hurry up, Nick!" Judy said, irritated. "Just let me get my morning milk!" Nick walked into the kitchen and took a big swig straight out of the milk jug. Nick put it back and closed the refrigerator. Nick grabbed his coat and put it on as they went down the elevator. Judy handed Nick the keys as they walked to the car. They had sold both of their cars and used only the Viper that Bogo gave them. Nick started the car and drove to the station. When Nick and Judy walked in the lobby, Clawhauser was wearing a Santa hat and had a huge smile on his face. "Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And a Happy New Year!" Ben yelled as they came in. "Likewise, Ben. What's with all this?" Nick said. "Today is the start of the Christmas holiday for the police station. I thought I would bring some Christmas cheer to work," Ben explained. "That's sweet, Ben!" Judy said. "Thanks! I wonder if I could bring some cheer to Gazelle?" Ben said. "I bet you will," Nick said. Nick looked at Judy, and he knew she was thinking the same thing. "We'll see you later, Ben," Nick said, walking off to roll call. "Bye!" Judy said, following Nick. "Bye! Merry Christmas!" Ben said as they walked off. Nick sat down on the front row with Judy as usual. "Carrots, we should invite Gazelle to the Police Christmas Party!" Nick said to Judy. "That's what I was thinking, Nick!" Judy said. "That's why I love you," Nick said, smirking. Nick kissed Judy, and let go once Bogo came in. "Assignments! As you all know, the Police Christmas Party is coming up, and we need to appoint the committee. This is the list of the members for this year." Bogo put his glasses on and picked up his clipboard. "Officers McHorn, Delgato, Wilde, Hopps, Francine, Fangmayer, Wolfard, Trunkabe. You eight will be on the party committee. There is nothing else for today. The rest of you will do your regularly scheduled duties. Dismissed." Nick was excited. He had never been on the committee before. The eight committee members went to the conference room for the first meeting. Bogo was always the chairman. Nick sat next to Judy in the conference room. "This meeting will now come to order," Bogo said as he sat down. "Ok. We need to assign specific duties to everyone. Hopps and Delgato will be in charge of decorations. Francine and Fangmayer will be in charge of seating arrangements. McHorn and Trunkabe will do refreshments." "Aw man! I wanted to do refreshments again this year!" Wolfard said. Bogo glared at him. "Wolfard? Do you remember what happened last year?" Bogo asked him. Nick remembered vividly. Wolfard had decided he would make a "sparkling fizzy Christmas egg nog." When he made it, he accidentally put buttermilk instead of egg nog, and the whole thing spilled on the mayor when Wolfard tried to get her some. "Wolfard, you will work with Wilde to get the music and entertainment." Bogo said. "Everyone sit next to your partner and begin planning." Nick got up and walked over to Wolfard. Wolfard was a white timber wolf, who usually worked with Tundratown SWAT. "Hey, Wilde!" Wolfard said as he shook Nick's hand. "Who should be the entertainment this year?" asked Wolfard. Usually the committee would invite a local band or comedian, something like that, to perform at the party. "I could do magic tricks!" Nick said. Wolfard looked disappointed. "Watch this," Nick said as he pulled the cover off his left paw, revealing the prosthetic. "Voila!" Wolfard looked annoyed. "Nick. These aren't kids coming to this thing," Wolfard said. "Ok, I was joking, Will. How about we get a celebrity to come?" Nick said. Will (Wolfard) looked thoughtful for a minute. "That might work! Who'd you have in mind?" "Gazelle." Will looked a little surprised, then smiled. "Clawhauser would faint!" Will said. "That's the point. It's a surprise for Ben. Don't tell him." "Got it." Nick put the cover back on and looked at Judy. "Looks like the girls are making big plans," Nick said gesturing to Judy and Lilly (Delgato). Will snickered a little.

Judy walked over to Lilly. Lilly Delgato was a tiger who was normally with the detective team. "How's life treating you, Mrs. Wilde?" said Lilly as Judy came over. "Fine. How about you?" "Great." "What should the decorations be like?" Judy and Lilly got into a conversation about the decorations, and they even got to know each other a little better. "Everyone tell me your ideas you have so far," Bogo said. When Bogo had heard everybody's ideas, He wrote them down and said he would consider each one and to wait for his approval before trying to begin. When Bogo dismissed the committee, they each had to go do their regular duties. Nick and Judy where to patrol the Rainforest District today. Judy was driving this time. "So when should we adopt a kid?" Nick asked out of the blue after a few hours of nothing to do. "Excuse me?" Judy asked, surprised. "I was thinking sometime next year, we should adopt either a vixen, or a buck, or both. Maybe they could be about the same age, and they could be just little kits," Nick said. "I thought you didn't like thinking that far ahead," Judy said. Nick shrugged "Well, you kind of rubbed off on me, I guess," Nick said. Judy smiled. "I was thinking about the same thing, but I think we could do it sooner. I found out that female police officers can get similar to a maternity leave when they adopt children younger than four years old," Judy said. Nick thought about that. "Hmm. How about this spring?" Nick asked. "That's possible." Nick smiled, then frowned when he saw what looked to be a drug deal in an alleyway. Nick pointed over there. Judy parked the car and Nick got out of the cruiser quietly, and crept over to the alley. He pulled his gun out and jumped around the corner. "Freeze! ZPD!" Nick yelled, but nobody was there. He looked around. He smelled cocaine, but didn't see anyone. He looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Nick holstered his gun and walked back to the cruiser. "Was it what you thought?" Judy asked as he got back in. "Apparently my eyes are playing tricks on me again." Judy started the car and continued driving. They drove up to an intersection. Nick noticed the house down the street as Mr. Manches' house. "Hey, Carrots, we should stop by and see how the guy's doing," Nick said. Judy parked the car and got out with Nick. Nick rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened a little and they saw Manches' paw pull the door open. "Who is it?" came Manches' voice. "Officers Wilde," Nick said. Manches opened the door. His eye was completely healed. "Hello! What have you come here for?" asked Manches. "We just wanted to come and see how you were doing," Judy said. "Come in!" Manches said, opening the door wider. "Thank you," Nick said. "Ladies first," Nick said, letting Judy in first. Judy sat on the couch, and Nick sat next to her. Manches sat on the easy chair. "Would you like anything to drink?" Manches asked. "No. I'm fine," Nick said. "Me too," Judy said. "Well, how have you been doing since the Night Howler attack?" Judy asked. "Very well. Mr. Big gave me a promotion to chief chauffer." "That's great! How's little Judy?" asked Judy. "Oh, she's doing fine! She started school a few months ago. Fru Fru says that the teachers say Judy Jr. is one of the smartest kids in class." "Oh, that's wonderful!" Judy said. Nick's radio started beeping. Nick picked it up. "Officer Wilde here. Over," Nick said. "Nick, Bogo said he has approved our plan for the party. Over," Will said. "10-4. I'll be there in a few minutes. Over." "Roger. I'll wait in the garage for you so we can build the plan. Over." "Roger. Over and out." Nick put his radio back in his pocket and stood up. "I hate to leave like this, but we need to leave," Nick said. "I'm sorry to hear that. You will come back and visit soon?" Manches said. "Yes. We'll visit again," Judy said. Nick and Judy went back to the car and drove back to HQ, to meet with Wolfard.

Will was standing by the door in the garage when Judy pulled up. Nick and Judy got out. "I'm going to go clock out and walk home, alright?" Judy said. "That's fine, Carrots," Nick said, then kissed Judy goodbye. Nick walked over to Will. "How do we go about inviting Gazelle?" Will said. "I think we should get a place for her to perform in the lobby. Most likely we could move the podium for press conferences out of the way and she could do it there," Nick said. "Then we invite her," Will said. "Exactly!" Nick said. "She's from Savannah Central, but she lives in a penthouse here in downtown," Will said. Nick and Will walked inside to talk some more, but Nick got tired and clocked out and went home in his car. When he got home, Judy was in the shower. "I'm home, Carrots!" Nick said when he came in the door. "Ok, Love!" Judy yelled back from the shower. Nick sat on the couch and turned the tv on. There was a recording of the Gazelle concert that he and Judy had gone to after Nick's first day as a cop. Nick watched for a while, then Judy came out with pajamas on. "I'm going to go to bed, Nick," Judy said. "Goodnight," Nick said, then kissed Judy. Nick went to the bathroom and took a shower. Nick got in bed with Judy and fell asleep beside her.

The next day, Nick and Will were moving the podium out of the way. Nick had gone to the music store a few blocks down and rented a sound system for Gazelle. He put the mic stand where the podium was. Will set the speakers on the side of the stand. Nick set the mixer up in the back of the room. "Let's look up our guest," Will said when they were done. Will followed Nick to the computer lab. Nick booted up the computer and opened the file search. He typed in "Gazelle" and got thousands of results, but the one on top was the gazelle they were looking for. "That was a little easier than I thought," Nick said. Nick clicked on her file and it had her real name, her address, phone number, birthdate, among other info. Nick got his phone out. He entered a new contact and filled out Gazelle's phone number, email, and birthday. "Here we go," Nick said as he hit dial. Nick put the phone on speaker phone and set it down on the desk. The phone continued ringing for a minute, then it stopped. "Hello. This is Gazelle speaking," Gazelle said when she answered. "Hello, Gazelle. This is Officer Nick Wilde and Officer Will Wolfard from the ZPD," Nick said. "Que pasa? Why are you calling me?" Gazelle asked. "We are calling to invite you to perform at the Police Christmas Party on the twentieth. You would need to be here by 5:00, and you would be here until about 10:00," Will said. "Let me check my schedule," Gazelle said. Nick waited for her answer. "I can come. I will be there. What songs would you like me to do?" Gazelle asked. Nick looked at Will. "Just do some of your Christmas songs," Nick said. "Ok. I will be there. Adios!" Gazelle said. "Thank you and goodbye," Nick said as he hung up. "That's settled. Now let's try to keep this a secret from Ben," Will said. Nick nodded. This could be difficult to keep from Ben. Nick left to go start patrols. Judy was waiting for him in the cruiser. "We've got Gazelle to come for the party," Nick announced when he entered the car. Judy smiled. "I knew you could do it!" Judy said. Nick and Judy patrolled Tundratown today, but they didn't see anything wrong going on. "So what should our kids be named?" Judy asked after a while. "Uh. I don't know." Judy smiled. "I think I like the name Ken," Judy said. "What about the name Nicole?" Nick suggested. "I think I like the name Nicole, but I like Ken better." Nick thought about it. "Nicole and Ken. I like it." Judy smiled, and Nick smirked and kissed Judy on the cheek. "Then it's settled. Next spring, we'll have a vixen named Nicole, and a buck named Ken," Nick said. Judy nodded. "That's the plan, I guess. We should renovate the second bedroom," Judy said. Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. When they got back from the patrol, Nick went straight to his car and waited for Judy. Judy got in a few minutes later and they went home. When they got home, Judy started making plans for the baby nursery. "We should probably look and see if they have any kids for adoption that would be for us," Nick said. Judy nodded and waved him off while she was working on designing the room. Nick went to his laptop and opened Zoogle and searched up "adoption centers in Zootopia" and came up with three places. One was just a few miles away. The others were in different districts of Zootopia. Nick clicked on the first one's website. They had almost two hundred children for adoption, all the way from newborns, to almost twelve years old. They even had a two year old female red fox, and a twelve month old male European rabbit. Nick submitted an "I'm interested. Call me" message and closed the laptop. He walked back into the bedroom, where Judy still had a notepad and was making designs. "Carrots. I've found two kids up for adoption that are just what we were looking for!" Nick said as he went in the room. Judy looked up from her notepad. "That's wonderful, Nick!" "I have to wait for them to call me before I can get more information on them, though." Judy went back to designing, and Nick went to take a shower. When he came out, Judy was already in bed, asleep. Nick crawled into bed and kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, Carrots," Nick whispered into Judy's ear. Nick set his head down on his pillow and fell fast asleep.

Author's Note:

The name for the bunny is from my Star Wars FanFic that is in the making. Look out for it soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gazelle drove into the parking garage of the police station and went into the lobby. Ben wasn't there, he was helping McHorn get some stuff out of the storage locker. "Ok, you'll need to hide in here until it's time for the concert," Nick told Gazelle. "Ok, I've got it," Gazelle said. Nick opened the door to the janitor's closet and had her go in. "Sorry there isn't much room, but you'll only need to be here for about twenty minutes." Nick shut the door and left. Bogo picked up the microphone and spoke. "We will get the entertainment started within twenty minutes, so stay here. You won't want to miss this." Bogo set the mic back down and walked off the stand. There was a refreshment table over by the far wall, there were tables with chairs around them in front of the stand for people to sit and eat. There was a big tree on top of the permanent kiosk in the middle of the lobby. Clawhauser was sitting at a table with a bunch of Christmas themed doughnuts. "Hey, Ben. You ready for the band coming to perform tonight?" Nick said as he sat down next to him. "M-hm," Ben said as he stuffed his face with doughnuts. Nick laughed and walked off. Nick sat down at the mixer and waited for the time when Gazelle would be performing. Nick looked at his watch. It was time for Gazelle to get on stage. Nick went to the closet and knocked on it. "Gazelle. It's time to get to the stage," Nick whispered. "Ok," Gazelle said as she opened the door. Gazelle stood behind a curtain and waited for Nick to announce her. Nick walked to the mixer and picked up the mic in the booth. "And now, we have our very special guest. She is here to perform for you tonight. Give a very warm welcome to... Gazelle!" Nick said. Everyone started clapping and Ben's eyes got wide and his arms dropped. "Good evening, police officers of Zootopia!" Gazelle said as she came on the stand. "I came to do this special for you, Benjamin Clawhauser," Gazelle said, looking right at Ben. Ben almost fainted, and his smile was huge. Gazelle started singing her Christmas album, with Nick running the sound system. When it was over, Gazelle got off the stage and sat down at the same table Ben, Nick, Judy, and Bogo were sitting at. "Nice to meet you, Ben," Gazelle said as she shook Ben's paw. Ben was just gaping and staring at Gazelle. Gazelle giggled. "You're funny, Ben." Ben finally got the nerve to speak. "Th-t-thank you, Ga-Gazelle." Nick smiled and knew that Ben was living his dream of meeting Gazelle face to face. Over the course of the night, Gazelle gave Ben her phone number, and Ben gave her his. Ben finally got comfortable talking to her, and even asked her out to dinner next week, to which, she accepted. When she said yes, Ben fainted.

The party was a huge success, and all the committee members got a bonus in their next paycheck. Nick knew how he would spend his. When Nick got his bonus, he went to the Savannah Central Mall. He entered the large glass doors, and saw the huge crowd in the mall. Nick suddenly felt very small. Nick shook it off and went to the jewelry store. He looked around, but couldn't find anything that he thought Judy would just love, So Nick went to the electronics store. Nick looked around and saw the tablet that Judy had always wanted on sale. Nick grabbed one and began walking to the checkout. While he was walking, he saw a toy robot. There was a sign that said it could interact with other robots. Nick had a fun idea. He pulled his paw cover off and waved his left hand in front of the robot. The robot turned on and saw it. "How are you doing, fellow robot?" asked the robot. "I'm doing fine," Nick said in a monotone voice. "You're voice needs an upgrade," the robot said. Nick laughed and stuffed his paw cover in his coat pocket and continued walking to the checkouts. Nick was holding the tablet with his left paw, and set it up on the counter. The cashier was a young college age vixen. When she saw Nick's hand, she screamed and dropped her phone. "What's wrong with your paw?" She yelled. Nick smirked and pulled his sleeve up a little to show her it was a prosthetic. She calmed down a little and scanned the tablet. "An accident at work. At least they gave me this cool new paw," Nick said. Nick and the cashier were the only ones in the store. "What do you do? What happened?" Nick pulled his wallet out and took his credit card out and his badge and handed both to the vixen. "Officer Nick Wilde, ZPD," Nick said, taking the badge back. "Oh, yeah! I saw you on tv two years ago! There was that hostage thing and they said you lost a few fingers," the vixen said. "There was a second attack and I lost the rest of my paw," Nick said, holding his paw up. Nick pulled the cover out of his pocket and put it back on. Nick grabbed the bag with the tablet and put it in his backpack. He walked out the store and back to his car. He went back home and Judy wasn't there. Nick went into the bedroom and wrapped the tablet and hid it in his nightstand. Just after he sat down on the couch, Judy walked in the door. "Hey, Carrots! How have you been today?" Nick said as she walked in. "Good. I've been out shopping for all of the family." Nick suddenly remembered that he was going to do shopping for the rest of the family too. "Could you put on the gifts that they're from both of us?" Nick asked. "That's what I was going to do, Nick." Nick continued watching tv, while Judy wrapped the presents. Judy came back out an hour later and sat next to Nick. Nick kissed her on the cheek when she sat down and she smiled. Nick laid his tail on Judy's lap. Judy grabbed it, hugged it, and snuggled it. "You like my tail, don't you?" Nick said, smirking. "Yes. I do so very much!" Judy said, still hugging his tail. "It's time for bed, Carrots," Nick said, standing up. Judy followed him into the bedroom.

Author's Note:

The part in the store where Nick took the prosthetic cover off was just a preview of what I'll start doing more often. I like to play around with little things like that. You can expect me to play around with the fact that Nick has a prosthetic throughout the story. (And beyond!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nick and Judy where going to spend Christmas at Judy's parents' place. When they arrived, Bonnie hugged Nick first, which startled Nick. Stu hugged Judy first, but he shook Nick's paw. They took Judy and Nick to their house and all the little bunnies pounced on Nick as soon as he walked in. Nick picked one of them up and swung him around. "Wee!" yelled the little bunny. When Nick set him down, the bunny looked at Nick. "Why does that paw feel a little different than the other one?" the little bunny asked. Nick pulled the cover off and all the little bunnies, Stu and Bonnie gasped. "Oh my gosh, Nick! What happened?" Bonnie said rushing over to him. Nick placed his paw in Bon's paw and let her feel it. "There was a little fugitive crisis about nine months ago." Stu walked up. "You mean you had that robot on your arm during your wedding?" Stu asked, surprised. "Yup," Nick said, putting the cover back on. "I like you without that weird glove!" one little bunny said. Nick looked at Stu. "Ok. You can take it off. Just don't let me see it. It looks weird!" Stu said. Nick took the cover off and put it in his pocket. The bunnies started grouping around Nick. "You think this is cool, watch this!" Nick said, pulling his multi-tool out of his pocket. He opened the tweezers and turned the paw off, then opened the screwdriver and unscrewed the paw. He took the paw and handed it to one little bunny. Nick walked over to the guest bedroom and set his bag down. Nick walked back into the living room to see the bunnies playing with his paw. Nick sat next to Judy on the couch. Judy kissed Nic. "Did we ever tell you about what happened with Gideon Grey and Judy?" Bonnie asked Nick. "No." "When Judy was nine, she confronted Gideon after he stole some of her friend's carnival tickets. Gideon scratched her left cheek pretty bad, but she got the tickets back. That was why Stu and me where against foxes, but Judy opened our minds when she joined the police force and we heard she got help from you." Nick looked at Judy, then reached out and touched her left cheek. He felt three small grooves down her cheek. "Huh. What do you know?" Nick said to himself as he rubbed them with his finger. "Ah ha!" one little bunny yelled as he pointed Nick's paw at Nick as he jumped onto the coffee table. Nick grabbed the paw out of the little bunny's paws and put it back on. He screwed it back in and turned it on. He put the cover on and went back to talking with Judy's parents. Nick wrapped his arm around Judy and continued talking. While he was talking, a little bunny grabbed the cover and pulled it off and ran off screaming. Nick sighed. "They really like my new paw, don't they?" Nick wondered out loud. Bon and Judy laughed and Stu turned away. "That paw is creeping me out!" Stu exclaimed. Nick sighed and went into the guest bedroom and opened his backpack and got his cold weather gloves and put them on. "How about that, Mr. H?" Nick said, holding up both paws. "Better." Nick sat back down and continued talking. One bunny ran into the living room with Nick's cover on his ear. "I'm a zombie!" he yelled, walking stiffly. Nick grabbed the cover off his head and stuffed it in his pocket. "Aww!" the bunny said, then he jumped on Nick's lap. Nick smiled at him. He stared at Nick's left paw. "Are you cold?" the bunny asked. "No. Why?" "Cause you have warm gloves on." "Your dad doesn't like my new paw, so I have to cover it." "It won't matter! Just make him weirded out!" Nick smirked at the bunny and stuck his paw at him. The bunny took the glove off and threw it on the coffee table. Nick took the other one off and laid it down next to the other one. Stu sighed and walked off. "I can't bear to see that weird paw!" he said as he walked out. "I'm going to go check on the equipment. I'll be back in an hour," Stu said, going out the door. Nick laughed a little. Nick stood up and went to go take a shower in the guest bathroom. When Nick came out, Judy was in the bedroom. "What are you doing in here?" Nick asked. "I've got Dad and Mom in the living room. I was going to tell them we were going to adopt, but I wanted you in there too." Nick sighed and got dressed. Nick was combing his fur when he came into the living room. "Mom, Dad? We have decided, to adopt two children this coming spring!" Judy announced when Nick sat down. "Judy! That's so great!" Bonnie said, getting up and hugging Judy around the neck. "I hope you raise them well," Stu said, smiling. Just then, Nick's phone rang. "I've got to take this. It's from the adoption agency!" Nick said. Nick answered the phone and walked out onto the porch. "Hello. Nick Wilde here." "Mister Wilde. You have requested information on our young vixen and buck, correct?" came a female voice on the phone. "Yes." "The two will be ready for adoption within four months, but before we can guarantee anything, you will need to fill out some documents and meet the children at our office." "Yes. I understand. When should we come over?" "Next week on Tuesday will be fine. Will that work for you?" "Yes. We could come over around 6:00." "That will work. See you next week." Nick hung up and walked back inside. "The agency has set up an appointment next week to fill out some paperwork and meet the kits," Nick said as he sat down. "That's wonderful!" Judy said, hugging Nick and kissing him. "She said they could be adopted in four months," Nick said. Nick started stroking Judy's ears and closed his eyes.

On Christmas day, all the little bunnies had opened their presents, and Judy handed Nick a present. "Open it!" Judy said as Nick looked at it. "But then the mystery is gone," Nick said. "Just open it!" Judy said as she nudged Nick. Nick tore open the paper and there was a plain brown box. Nick opened the box, and there was a pair of wireless headphones, and a picture frame with their wedding picture in it. Nick picked them up. Nick hugged Judy. "Thank you, Carrots," Nick said. Judy pulled away and kissed Nick. "Ewww!" several little bunnies exclaimed. "Shush now!" Bon yelled at them. Nick got up and went into the bedroom and got Judy's gift. "I got you a gift too, Carrots," Nick said, handing her the gift. Judy smiled as she opened it. When she saw the contents, her eyes lit up and she hugged it, then Nick "Thank you so much!" Judy said while hugging Nick. "I love you," Nick said. "I love you too, Nick" Judy replied. Judy spent the rest of the morning getting her new tablet set up. Nick sat on the couch listening to his music with his new headphones and looking at the picture. A bunch of little bunnies surrounded Nick while he was sitting on the couch. "Can you play with us?" asked one bunny. Nick chuckled. "Shure." Nick got up, put the picture on the side table, put his headphones next to it and went outside with the bunnies. They played all kinds of games with their new toys they just got. Nick was exhausted by an hour later, but the bunnies were still running. "Come on, Nick! Keep playing!" one little girl bunny pleaded. "Sorry, but I don't have any more strength to run. I've got to go back inside." Another bunny ran over. "Can you show us your paw again before you go inside?" he asked. "Shure." Nick took the cover off and wiggled his fingers around. Nick walked back inside and sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. He set the cover on the counter and put his head in his paws. "They have a lot of energy, don't they?" Judy said, startling Nick. Nick looked at his wife. "More than I do." Nick said. Judy saw he was tired. "Why don't you go take a nap?" Judy suggested. "That's a good idea. I will." Nick got up and went to the guest bedroom and went to bed. Stu walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He saw Nick's paw cover still on the kitchen counter. "Who does that fox think he is? Leaving his fur and skin on my kitchen counter!" Stu said as he walked up to the counter. "Dad, Nick's taking a nap. He probably just forgot to put it back on," Judy said. Stu grabbed some tongs and picked up the cover and carried it to Nick's coat, which was hanging on the coat rack by the door, and put the cover in its pocket. Stu went back to the kitchen and put the tongs back. "Dad. It's not that big a deal. He has two paws. That's what matters. If it wasn't for this program for amputee officers, he would look even weirder to you without a paw at all!" Judy said. Stu looked a little embarrassed. "I guess I never thought about it like that before." Judy rolled her eyes. " _Of course you didn't,_ " Judy thought to herself. Later that day, Nick and Judy were packing their bags to go back home. Nick shut the back door to his car. "That's everything," Nick announced. "Bye! It was so good to see you again!" Bonnie said, hugging Nick. "Bye. We'll visit again soon," Nick said. Stu reached out to shake Nick's paw, but Nick stuck out his left paw. It still didn't have the cover, Stu didn't tell Nick where he put it. Stu laughed a little and shook Nick's prosthetic. "I could get used to this!" Stu said, still shaking Nick's paw. "Oh, and I put your glove thing in your pocket," Stu said, pointing to Nick's coat pocket. Nick pulled it out. "That's where it went!" Nick said, putting it back on. Nick got in the driver's seat and shut the door. Nick waved to all the little bunnies, who were crowding the porch. Nick drove off and Judy sat looking at her new tablet in the passenger seat. Nick drove all the way back to Zootopia in three hours.

The next week, Nick and Judy were headed to the adoption agency to meet the two little kits. When they got there, there was a panda behind the desk. "May I help you?" she asked. "Yes. We are Mister and Missus Wilde, and we are here to look at these two," Nick said, handing the panda two pictures, one for each kit. The panda looked at the pictures, then at Nick, then at Judy. "You don't have any idea how many inter-species couples come here, but never a predator-prey couple," the panda said. "You'll need to fill this paperwork out before you can see them. One for you," she said, handing Nick a clipboard. "And one for you," she said, handing Judy a clipboard. "Thank you," Judy said as she took the clipboard. Nick and Judy sat on the couch they had and filled out the papers. It asked for things such as name, age, species, occupation, parents' names, address, and for a background check. Nick filled his out and gave it back to the panda. Judy finished hers and handed it to the panda too. "They are down the hall, to your left. Look for the toddler room." "Thank you," Nick said as they walked down the hall. Nick opened the toddler room door, and saw a nursery with all kinds of cubs, of all different species. There was a female rabbit sitting on the floor playing with a baby elephant. When Nick and Judy walked in, she stood up. "Hello. You must be the Wildes, yes?" she asked. "Yes. I'm Nick Wilde, and my wife, Judy." Judy shook the rabbit's paw. Nick did likewise. "I'm Nancy Thump. I'm a volunteer in the nursery. You're here for our little vixen and buck, right?" "Just to meet them. We don't plan to adopt until the spring," Judy said. "That's all good and fine. Let me go get them," Nancy said, walking off. She came back with a little baby bunny in her arms, and a little fox, trying to walk, holding Nancy's paw. "Aww!" Judy exclaimed and ran up to see the fox. "Hi there little girl! I'm Judy. Do you want to be my daughter?" Nick laughed a little when he saw Judy. Nancy walked over to Nick and put the bunny in his arms. The bunny opened his eyes and looked at Nick. "Hi. I'm Nick," Nick said softly to the bunny. The bunny cooed and gurgled as he squirmed around in Nick's arms. "Do they have names?" Judy asked. "We don't officially name them until they are three, so the parents can give them names. I've just been calling her Vixie, and I call him Bucky," Nancy replied. "We thought about naming them Nicole and Ken," Nick said. "Those are wonderful names!" Nancy said. Judy picked Nicole up and held her. Nicole was chewing on her paw and was grabbing at Judy's ears. "Her fangs are almost fully grown out, so she likes to chew on things," Nancy said. Nick started tickling Ken and he was giggling like he was dying of laughter. Judy walked over to Nick. "I want to hold him," Judy said. Nick handed Ken to Judy and went over to Nicole. She was chewing on a teething toy and sitting on the floor. Nick sat down in front of her. Nicole got up and walked over to Nick and sat in his lap. She looked up at Nick and laughed. "I think she likes you, Mr. Wilde," Nancy said, watching. "I think she would love to have you as a dad," Judy said. "And you as a mom," Nick said, looking at Judy. Judy smiled and Nick smirked. Nick stood up, holding Nicole. "We would love to stay and spent more time with them, but we need to get home," Nick said, handing Nicole to Nancy. Nicole pointed down and Nancy set her down. Nicole waddled over to Nick and wrapped around his leg. "Dada!" she exclaimed, and it broke everyone in the room's heart. "I think she knows more than she lets on," Nick said, picking Nicole back up. Judy handed Ken back to Nancy. Nick looked into Nicole's eyes. "Nicole. Me and Mommy need to leave, but we'll be back soon. I promise!" Nick said to her. Nicole looked sad, but she hugged Nick's neck and Nick set her down. Nicole walked over to Nancy and took her paw. She waved to Nick and Judy as they left. "You can come and visit them anytime!" Nancy told them as they left. "We will!" Judy said as they closed the door. "I think they made an instant connection to both of us," Judy said as they drove back home. "I think this was the right choice. Making a little child's life complete," Nick said.

Author's Note:

I don't know how adoption goes, so I did what seemed logical. On a side note, not related to the story in any way, if you listen to movie soundtracks that were composed by the same person, you can notice little things that sound exactly the same. For instance, Michael Giacchino, who composed the soundtrack for Zootopia, The Incredibles, Inside Out, Cars 2, Ratatouille, Star Trek: Beyond, Jurassic World, and several other movies, they all have parts in them that sound almost exactly the same. But the music of John Williams is easy to spot. Star Wars and Indiana Jones sound almost the same, but the notes are different. I don't know why I wanted to put this here, but I did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's Note:

Cameo time! This is where Nick begins having to take the drug lord out. Not related to the story, but I just got back from working with my dad at Integris Canadian Valley Regional Hospital in Yukon, Oklahoma, cleaning floors. That is what I envision the hospital Nick went to as, but bigger. Not really related to the story much, is it?

Bogo walked into the bullpen at roll call the next day and stood at the podium. "Today, we have an officer who has just been transferred here from precinct 14. Officer Brittney Isom." Bogo gestured to a rare red wolf sitting in the second row, behind Delgato. She stood up and waved a little. "She is one of the best in the SWAT team. She will be assigned to Officers Wilde and Hopps for the time being, for her to learn about regular cop duties. Officers Delgato, Wolfard, Snarlof; you are going to investigate some drug deals around the Rainforest District." Bogo handed the case file to Delgato as the three walked out of the room. "That will be all for today. Dismissed." Everyone got up and left. Brittney walked over to Nick and Judy. "Hi! I'm Brittney," she said, shaking Nick's paw. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nick," Nick said. "I'm Judy," Judy said, shaking Brittney's paw. "I know. I've seen you two on tv during press conferences all the time," Brittney said. "Bet you didn't know we were married," Nick said, pulling Judy beside him. Brittney looked a little shocked. "So you two are a pred-prey couple?" "Yeah. So?" Judy said. "Nothing," Brittney said. "Let's get to work," Nick said. The three of them walked down to the garage and got in the cruiser. Nick drove the car around Savannah Central for several hours, talking to Brittney and telling her about his career as a cop. He tried to leave out any reference to his prosthetic, but Brittney noticed. "Why are there those cords that look like they come out of your left paw?" Brittney asked. Nick sighed. He was headed to a restaurant for lunch, so he parked the car in the parking lot. "I'll tell you during lunch," Nick said. Nick ordered his and Judy's lunch, and Brittney ordered hers. Nick sat at a booth with Judy, and Brittney sat across from them. Nick took the cover off and revealed the paw. Brittney's jaw dropped. "OMG! What happened?" "I lost my paw to a gang boss who had me as a prisoner because I put his gang out of operation. He thought I needed to be punished for putting his gang out of operation," Nick explained. Brittney started touching the prosthetic, and looking it all over. "How much did it cost to get this?" Brittney asked. "I got it free because of a new program for amputee police officers," Nick said. Brittney let Nick put the cover back on so he could eat. After they finished their lunch, they all finished their patrols for the day. Nick and Judy went to their apartment, while Brittney went to her home.

Over the next month, Nick and Judy showed Brittney how to get used to patrol work. Today, Nick and Judy had the day off. Nick was sitting on the couch, while Judy was out getting some groceries. While Nick was sitting, there was a knock at the door. Nick looked through the peephole and saw Brittney. Nick opened the door. "Hey, Brittney. How'd you know where I lived?" Nick asked. "I looked it up in the police database. Duh!" Brittney replied. "Oh, yeah. Won't you come in and sit down?" Nick offered. "Sorry, but I have to get back to work really soon, but Bogo wanted me to bring you and Judy back to HQ with me." "What! Why?" Nick was surprised. Normally Bogo would call, not have someone pick him up without telling him beforehand. "I'll get ready in five minutes," Nick said, running into the bedroom. Nick got into his police uniform and ran out. "Judy's down the street at the supermarket," Nick said as they ran down the hallway to the elevator. "I never told you it was an emergency," Brittney said, noticing Nick was running. "Did Bogo tell you what the reason for bringing me back to work on my day off was?" Nick asked as they went down the elevator. "No. Why?" Brittney asked. "If Bogo has someone come to work on their day off, it's because of an emergency," Nick said as the elevator doors opened and they both ran to Brittney's cruiser outside. They got in, and drove to the supermarket down the street. Nick ran inside and looked for Judy. The store was too big, so he had an idea. He ran to a checkout. "Can you page Judy Wilde?" Nick asked the hippo at the checkout. "Shure," she said as she picked the pager up. "Can a Mrs. Judy Wilde please come to checkout four?" The hippo's voice came from the speakers around the building. Nick waited. When Nick saw Judy walking up, he ran to meet her. He took the basket and ran to the checkout. "Can you keep these for us until we come back to pay for them? There's an emergency at work," Nick said to the hippo. "Whatever," she said as she took the basket and put it under the checkout. "Come on!" Nick said to Judy as he took her hand and ran out to Brittney's car. Nick and Judy got in, and Brittney sped off, siren wailing. "So what's going on?" Judy asked. "We don't know, but if Bogo sent someone to pick us up, it has to be important," Nick said. Brittney pulled up to the front door of HQ and parked the car. They all got out and went inside. "Ben! Where is Bogo?" Nick asked as he run up to Clawhauser's desk. Ben pointed towards Bogo's office, he didn't even look up from his laptop he was typing at. Nick ran off towards Chief's office, with the girls following. Nick burst into the office to find Bogo hugging a sobbing female wolf. "Officer Wilde. Just in time. There has been an emergency in the Rainforest District. Officer Snarlof has been shot. He's at the hospital in surgery right now," Bogo said, still hugging the wolf, still sobbing. The girls came in, and Bogo gave them a briefing too. "This is Snarlof's wife, Audrey," Bogo said. Audrey wiped her eyes and calmed down a little. Nick stuck his paw out. "How do you do?" Nick said as he shook her paw. "How do you think I'm doing!?" Audrey yelled and sat in Bogo's chair, sobbing even harder now. Nick walked over and placed his left paw on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have used a better greeting," Nick said softly. Audrey looked at Nick. "It's ok. I should control my emotions better," Audrey said, giving a weak smile. Brittney and Judy walked over and put paws on Audrey's shoulders too. "Let's try again," Nick said. "Hi. I'm Officer Nick Wilde," Nick said, sticking his paw out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Officer Wilde. I'm Missus Audrey Snarlof," Audrey said, smiling. "I'm Officer Judy Wilde," Judy said, shaking Audrey's paw. Audrey looked a little confused. Nick and Judy held their paws with their wedding rings on them and held them side by side. "Oh. Predator-prey couple. I get it," Audrey said. "Hi. I'm Officer Brittney Isom," Brittney said, shaking Audrey's paw. "Nice to meet all of you," Audrey said. Audrey stood up and walked to Bogo and whispered something to him. Bogo nodded and she left. "Missus Snarlof need some time alone, but we'll go to the conference room to get you up to speed," Bogo said, leading them out. They got in the conference room and sat down. There were already several officers in the conference room. "Alright. Now we have everybody here, we can begin the conference. As you all know, Officer Snarlof has been in an accident while investigating a drug deal. Two years ago, Officer Nick Wilde discovered a drug dealer who operates in the Rainforest District, and that his supply was running low. We now have reason to believe that his supply is now much larger, and he is getting aggressive. Wilde, you had mentioned something about believing he was captured two years ago, but we have no record of an arrest of an ocelot since four years ago. He is still at large, and we believe he is the one who shot Snarlof." Bogo looked at his notes and let everyone think about what he had said. Higgins walked in and whispered to Bogo. Bogo frowned and cleared his throat. "I have just been informed that Officer Snarlof didn't make it. The injuries were too severe, and there was nothing the doctors could do," Bogo said. Everyone in the room looked shocked and sad. Nick was mad. "These drug dealers and gangs are hurting innocent people! They must be stopped!" Nick stood up and yelled. Bogo looked at him. "I like your enthusiasm, Wilde. That's why you are going to stop him," Bogo said. Nick looked stunned. "Uh, Sir? I don't like going undercover. Why don't you have Officers Jag and Frost do it? They're the undercover guys. Plus, they live in the Rainforest District!" Nick protested. Bogo sighed. Judy stood up, and so did Brittney. "We agree with the chief, Nick. You are the best one to do this," Judy said. Nick stared wide eyed. The rest of the officers stood up too. "All of you agree?" Nick asked. Everyone nodded. Nick sighed. "When do I start?" Nick asked. Bogo smiled. "You'll start tomorrow," Bogo said. "Be seated," Bogo said to everybody. Everybody sat back down. "Wilde. You, Hopps, and Isom will go undercover together this time as drug dealers, and Jag and Frost are going to go undercover as your bodyguards. We don't want any more accidents," Bogo said, pointing to Nick's paw, but Nick knew he meant like what happened to Snarlof. "We will need someone to volunteer for their monitors," Bogo said. "Anyone?" Bogo looked over the officers in the room, as did Nick, Judy, and Brittney. "I will, Sir!" came Will's voice as his paw shot up in the air. "Officer Wolfard has graciously volunteered. We need one more. Anyone else?" Bogo asked, looking around some more. "I'll do it!" said Lilly. "Officer Delgato. We now have our team prepared for the mission. You'll be briefed tomorrow. For now, Wilde, Hopps, and Isom. Follow me," Bogo said, getting up. "Dismissed," Bogo said as he left. Bogo led them into his office and sat down. "You three are headed to Cliffside for the bug implants in thirty minutes. But you are going to give me your badges." Bogo held out his hoof to Nick as he handed him his badge. Judy and Brittney gave him their badges too. "Are you firing us?" Brittney asked. "You're not getting fired. You're being given temporary undercover badges." Bogo handed them new badges with the same number and name, but they had the detective team designs on them. "You are being reassigned the detective team until further notice. Dismissed." Nick, Judy, and Brittney went to the break room. Nick sat on the couch, he couldn't get thoughts out of his head. Judy sat next to him, her arm around him. Nick just had his head in his paws. Brittney grabbed a king sized Snickers from the fridge and started eating it. "What's wrong with him?" asked Brittney. "He has a fear of gangs. Drug dealers are associated with gangs, so his PTSD gets triggered by that," Judy explained. "Oh my gosh! Why don't you tell Bogo?" Brittney said. "We've told Bogo. He doesn't care about PTSD. He says facing your fears helps destroy them," Nick said, still not looking up. Nick started softly crying. Judy hugged him a little and kissed his cheek. Clawhauser came in the room. "You guys ready to go?" Ben asked. "Yup!" Judy said. Nick wiped his eyes and stood up. "Let's go," Nick said.

"This is oddly familiar," Nick said, as he lay in a bed at Cliffside. The doctor laughed. "I know. You get yourself in some of the strangest predicaments," the doctor said. Nick passed out soon after. Nick woke up felling sore like last time. Nick looked around and got off the bed. He walked out the door into the hallway. Everyone else was already there. "Am I the last to wake up?" Nick asked. "Yup," Judy said. Nick smiled. "I love you, Carrots," Nick said, walking over to Judy. "I love you too, Nick," Judy replied. Bogo came into the room. "Alright! We have everything set up and ready to go. You all need to pack up and get in the truck outside. It will take you to your base. Once there, there should be instructions for what to do. Jag and Frost will tell you all the rest. Delgato and Wolfard. You two are going to use the UC Van. You'll drive it up to the park and you will monitor all that happens." "Got it!" Will said. Nick stood up and went to the door and went outside. There was a truck waiting like Bogo said. Nick got in and Judy, Brittney, Jack, and Walter got in behind him. "You ready for this?" Judy asked Nick. "Ready as I'll ever be," Nick said. The truck drove to a small mansion in the Rainforest District. They all got off. "Thanks!" Nick yelled to the driver. The driver gave a wave and drove off. The team walked into the mansion and looked around. Nick picked up a piece of paper and saw it was the instructions. Nick read through them and handed it to Judy, who handed it to Brittney when she was done. Nick walked into the bedroom that he was supposed to stay in and looked around. It looked well-kept and orderly, but it gave Nick shivers. Nick looked at the closet and opened it. There was some clothes he was supposed to wear. Nick sighed and put them on. They made him look like a rich fox from South America. Nick kind of chuckled when he remembered that he was a North American Red Fox. They don't live in South America. Nick went to the living room. Jag and Frost were there. "How do I look?" Nick asked, turning around so they could see. "You look like a Latin Drug Dealer, but you need the accent," Frost said. "Amigos! So good to see you compadres!" Nick said in a Latin-Spanish accent. "Hm. Not bad," Jag said. Judy came out of her bedroom wearing a maid uniform. "So I'm supposed to be the maid?" Judy asked in an annoyed tone. "We need to keep you hidden, since they all know about you. Nick is not as widely known, but he will need to dye his fur a grey color," Frost said. When Nick heard about dying his fur, he looked at Frost. "No one told me that!" Nick yelled. "Jack just did," Jag said. Nick sighed. "So I'm going to be a South American Grey Fox?" Nick asked. "Yes. The things you'll need are in the closet of your room," Jag said. Nick sighed and went to his room. Nick looked at the stuff, but he couldn't figure out how to use it. Nick went back to the living room. Brittney was there, wearing a Columbian dress. "What's she supposed to be?" Nick asked as he walked in. "She is going to be your girlfriend," Frost said. Judy, Nick, and Brittney's jaws dropped. "I'm married! And my wife is right there!" Nick yelled, pointing at Judy. "My husband is going to play dress up with someone who is not me?" Judy yelled. "I'm going to be a married man's girlfriend?" Brittney yelled. Jag and Frost laughed a little. "Yes. You will. Nick and Brittney are both canines, so it would be a little more believable. And a fox having a rabbit for a maid makes complete sense," Jag said. Nick sighed and looked at Judy. Judy gave him a mean look. "If you do anything, I'll kill you!" Judy said. Nick looked at Judy with a determined look. "Foxes are hard wired for one mate for life. I can promise on my word that I wouldn't think of betraying you!" Nick said. Judy narrowed her eyes at Nick. "I hope so, Nick, for your sake," Judy said. "Nick, why haven't you dyed your fur yet?" Frost asked. "I don't know how to use it," Nick said. "I know how to use it!" Brittney said. Judy narrowed her eyes at Brittney. "If you get any funny ideas, I will personally rip your head off with my teeth!" Brittney looked shocked. "Ok then. I'll go help Nick now..." Brittney said, and walked off down the hall behind Nick. Nick sat on the end of the bed. Brittney looked at the dye kit. There was a piece of paper on it. Brittney read it for a while. "This says you need your entire body dyed with this," Brittney said. Nick looked up at her, surprised. "What!? Judy would kill you and me both if you saw me without my shirt at least!" Nick said. Brittney looked thoughtful for a moment. How about I show you how to do it, then you can do it," Brittany said. Nick nodded. "Ok. Let's get started," Nick said. Brittney started dying Nick's face and tail, showing him how to do it. Nick quickly got the hang of it. Brittney left the room and Nick took his shirt off and dyed his chest, but his back was a little difficult to do. Nick got his whole body completely done in a little over an hour. Nick came back out to the living room. Judy looked surprised. "What'd you do to my Nick?" Judy said, playfully. "Oh, he's fine, Princessa! He is just in front of your eyes!" Nick said in his Latin-Spanish accent. Judy laughed and hugged Nick. Nick kissed Judy. "This will be weird for a while," Nick said. Judy giggled. "Too weird," Judy said. Brittney was watching Nick hold Judy. Nick looked at her. "Don't worry. You'll get your turn," Nick said to Brittney. Judy frowned at Nick. "Nick!" Judy yelled. Nick looked at Judy. "Carrots, I have to do this. I will not do anything that would make you mad, ok?" Nick said. Judy relaxed a bit. "I guess so," Judy said, looking at Brittney. Nick kissed Judy on her cheek. Judy gave Nick a hug around his neck. Nick hugged back. "I love you, Nick. Don't ever leave me," Judy whispered to Nick, and started crying softly. "I love you too, Carrots. And I would never even consider leaving you for any reason," Nick whispered back. Nick stepped back and looked at Judy. Brittney coughed loudly. Nick turned to face her. "This is a bit awkward, isn't it?" Nick said. "Giving goodbyes when we're going to be in the same house and we'll be with each other the whole time." Brittney nodded a bit. "Yeah. Just a little bit awkward," Brittney said, sarcastically. "You need your accent," Nick said. Brittney smiled. "Olá meu amor," Brittney said in perfect Portuguese, including the accent. Everyone was surprised. "I took Portuguese in high school and college. I've been to South America for many more than one assignments, taking drug lords down." Nick looked pleased. "You've done this before?" Nick asked. "Many times. I think that's why Bogo had me transferred here," Brittney said. "The rising drug problem," Jack said, without any emotion on his face or voice. "Exactly," Brittney said. Nick breathed deeply. "This is gonna be nothing like before," Nick thought, and prepared for the extremely difficult journey ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's Note:

This chapter and the next one are partly based off of a Walker Texas Ranger episode I saw where Walker went undercover to take a drug lord out. That show is Chuck Norris' best in my opinion.

Nick woke up early in the morning. He heard the steady tap of water on his window and thought it was raining. He rolled over and opened his eyes and saw a different room from his bedroom. Needless to say, he was still half asleep and didn't remember what had happened. He looked behind him, expecting to find Judy, but he saw no one. Nick started getting scared, but he stopped and suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there. Nick got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he jumped when he saw his reflection, then remembered he had dyed his fur grey. "This is not my best morning," Nick mumbled to himself. Nick got dressed and went to the kitchen, and he saw Judy cooking. "Good morning, Carrots," Nick said as he walked in and opened a cabinet, looking for the cereal. "Get out of my kitchen!" Judy said, looking at Nick. "Why, Love?" Nick asked, pulling the cereal out. "I'm the maid, and you are a wealthy drug lord who gets served by me!" Judy said, shoving Nick out, and taking the cereal away from him. "Hey!" Nick said as Judy shut the door. Nick walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Nick turned the tv on and started watching the news. Brittney came out several minutes later and sat on the other end of the couch from Nick. "Come get your breakfast!" Judy yelled from the doorway to the dining room. Nick and Brittney got up and walked into the dining room. Nick saw blueberry waffles and a large bowl of mixed fruits. Nick sat down and started eating. Brittney sat next to him and started eating too. Jag and Frost walked in before they finished eating. "We've got a large supply of various drugs for your stock. You are going to sell them to the 'Candyman' later today. We have a fix on his establishment, but it is heavily guarded," Jag said after he sat down to eat. "You are going to go there with Brittney and us as chauffer and bodyguard to get contact with him," Frost said. Nick continued eating. "I just want to know who this guy is. All we know is he's an ocelot," Nick said. Judy came in and took the plates that they were done with back to the kitchen. Nick watched her the whole time. Judy noticed and blew him a kiss before she went to the kitchen. Nick put his head in his paws. "I don't like this 'have someone I've only known for a month be my girlfriend' thing," Nick said. "Neither do I, but we have to do it for the safety of Zootopia," Brittney said. Nick sighed. "I know. I've done lots of things I don't like before," Nick said. Nick got up and walked out. Nick walked out onto the back porch and looked out at the canopy of trees, and felt the misty rain on his fur. Nick closed his eyes and just felt the world around him for a moment. Nick breathed deep and accepted the fact that his life so far was rough, and it will continue to be rough. He accepted that he is going to have to do things he doesn't like, but there will always be a way to do it. Nick went back inside. "I'm ready," Nick said.

Jag drove Nick, Brittney, and Frost to the mansion of the 'Candyman.' Nick looked over the house and noted possible escape routes from the outside. Jag opened the door for Nick and Brittney and drove the car off, leaving Frost with them. Nick walked to the gate and pressed the intercom ring button. "Hello. Do you have an appointment?" came a gruff voice from the intercom. "Hello, this is Pedro Raposa. I have some supply that the landlord might be interested in," Nick said, in his Latin-Spanish accent. "Welcome to the Castle of the Candyman," said the voice, then the gates opened. Brittney took Nick's arm and they walked to the door, with Frost following. When they got to the door, it was opened by a big leopard. The cops walked inside, and looked around. A smaller fox, who was a real grey fox walked up to Nick. "The master is in the study. He is waiting for you. He would love to talk business," the fox said, who Nick guessed was the butler. "Gracias," Nick replied. Nick followed the smaller fox into a big hallway, into large double doors. The butler opened the doors and held them open for Nick, Brittney, and Frost. Nick sat on a chair, and Brittney sat on the chair next to his. There was a fire in the fireplace, and that was the only light in the room. A door opened and two leopards walked out. " _I guess since Mr. Big has polar bears, the Candyman has leopards,_ " Nick thought to himself. An ocelot walked in behind them. The ocelot walked in, and Nick almost fell out of his chair when he saw the ocelot. It was Oscar Felix! Nick caught himself and regained his composure. Nick hoped Oscar didn't recognize him. "Welcome to my castle, Pedro! I hope you have plenty of supply. The government down in South America has strengthened their smuggling police the last few years. I've been running out. But animals like you are helping me come back into business," Oscar said. "I hope I can help you as much as possible, and we can come to a mutual agreement that could benefit us both," Nick said, in Latin-Spanish accent. Oscar laughed. "Everyone does, my friend," he said. "Who's this lovely lady friend you have here?" Oscar asked, pointing to Brittney. "She is Ruth Lobo. She is my compañera," Nick said. "I'm glad I know some Spanish because of having to communicate with you Latin Americans a lot in this line of work," Oscar said. Nick and Brittney laughed, and Oscar laughed too. "What kind of supply do you have?" Oscar asked after laughing. "Here is the list of my stock. You can fill this form out to get my shipment," Nick said, handing Oscar a piece of paper he had in his pocket. Oscar looked it over. "This will do nicely. Give me all of it!" Oscar said. "I'm sorry compadre, but I can't do that. I have other customers too, you know," Nick said. Oscar stared at Nick. "I don't think so," he said. Nick felt large paws grab him and pick him up. Nick looked around. He saw the other leopard had Brittney too. Oscar pulled a gun out and pointed it at Brittney. "I think you will give me what I want, Pedro, or the pretty wolf gets it!" Oscar said. Nick laughed. "You drive a hard bargain, my amigo. I think I can arrange for you to receive all you want," Nick said. Oscar smiled an evil smile. "How's one to pay for all this?" Nick asked. "Nimitz!" Oscar yelled. The fox butler came in. "You called, Sir?" he asked. "Yes. Get the case out of the safe," Oscar said. Nimitz walked off and the leopards let Nick and Brittney down. Nimitz came back with a large suitcase and handed it to Oscar. Oscar opened it where Nick couldn't see the contents. Oscar smiled evilly. "Will fifty million be sufficient?" Oscar turned the case around and Nick saw it was filled to the brim with $100 bills. Nick stared wide-eyed and reached out to touch it. "You have yourself a deal, my friend," Nick said. Oscar pushed the case to Nick, and he closed it and set it beside his chair. "I hope you can get me the shipment by Tuesday. In the meanwhile, you are invited to a party here tomorrow. There you can meet some of the important people around here," Oscar said. "I would be very delighted to come, my friend," Nick said, standing up. "We should be leaving now. We will be seeing you tomorrow, I suppose?" Nick said, taking Brittney's arm. "Yes, and thank you for your cooperation, Pedro. I will do business with you often," Oscar said as they left. Nick walked out the room, into the hallway, and out the door. "Where's Jack?" Nick asked Jag after he got back in the driver's seat after letting them in the car. "I thought he was with you!" Walter said. "He disappeared soon after we got in there!" Brittney said. "You noticed him missing before we left?" Nick asked. "Yes, but I didn't see him leave," Brittney explained. Walter took a deep breath. "He'll show up. Let's wait thirty minutes, and if he doesn't show up, we'll head back. He knows where to go," Walter said. "Sounds good," Nick said. While they were sitting, Nick noticed his sweat was causing some dye to come off. "Oh, come on!" Nick exclaimed silently when he discovered it. "What's wrong?" Brittney asked. "The dye is coming off on my arms from my sweat!" Nick said, showing her his arms, and that they were much less grey than before. "I don't think that dye was completely meant for a male fox. It was probably meant for a female feline, or something like that," Brittney said. "Great. We have the wrong dye. With how much I sweat, I'll be out of my costume within ten minutes," Nick said. "I can modify the dye if we have the right things back at the house. We can reapply it tonight," Brittney said. "He hasn't come back yet. Let's head back and hope he can make it back," Walter said as he started the car and drove off. When they got back, Nick walked in the door first and Judy ran up and hugged him as soon as he came in. "I missed you, Nick," Judy said. "I was only gone for a few hours, Carrots," Nick said, hugging back. Judy pulled away. She looked confused. "Weren't you greyer than that?" Judy asked. "The dye wasn't the right dye, and Nick's sweat caused it to come off," Brittney said. "Where's Jack?" Judy asked. "We don't know. He disappeared while they were inside," Walter said. Judy looked worried. "Where could he have gone?" Judy asked. "We don't know, but we think he got in a fight," Nick said. "Is there any moldy onions in here?" Brittney asked from the kitchen. "Does that bring back memories," Judy said, slipping into reverie. "Where are they?" Brittney said, Snapping Judy out of her reverie. "We have some in the cabinet over here," Judy said as she went to the kitchen. Brittney soon got all the ingredients, and mixed them with the rest of the dye that was leftover. Nick thought it smelled repulsive. "After the dye has dried on you, you need to take a shower, and the smell should go away," Brittney said. Nick stood still while Brittney removed and reapplied the dye, but Nick did his legs, chest and back by himself, so Judy didn't get mad. "Will this stay on when I get wet, and will it stay with my sweat?" Nick asked, while he was looking at himself in the mirror. "It will only come off with this special dye remover," Brittney said, holding up a bottle of a clear liquid. Nick took the bottle and looked at it. Nick handed it back to Brittney. "Get out," Nick said, pushing Brittney out of the bathroom. "I need to take a shower now," Nick said, shutting the door. Nick felt better after the shower, and the smell went away like she said. Nick went to bed after that, but he was worried about Jack. Nick didn't sleep well that night, but he finally fell asleep for a while. He got up, got dressed in a white t-shirt and a button-up shirt, unbuttoned, and kakis. Nick went to the living room and looked around. Jack was nowhere to be found. Nick sat on the couch and put his face in his paws. Nick didn't hear Brittney come in and sit next to him. He looked up when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked over to see Brittney smiling tiredly at him. "I'm worried about Jack. I have no idea where he is, or if he is even alive," Nick said. "Don't say that, Nick! We'll find him. Or he'll find us," Brittney said, smiling. Nick put his head back in his paws. "It's my fault," Nick said quietly. "No it's not! Quit breaking yourself down!" Brittney said to Nick. Nick sighed. Nick pulled the cover off his prosthetic paw. "You see this?" Nick asked, pointing to his left paw. Brittney nodded. "It's my fault I lost two fingers, then the whole paw. If I had payed attention, and not have walked home in the middle of the night, I would have two good paws today," Nick said, then started crying. "My life is too rough sometimes. Sometimes it feels like I have more responsibility than I can handle," Nick said quietly. Brittney looked at Nick. "I'll let you have some time alone," she said as she left. Nick just sat there, softly crying. Nick sat there for a while, until Judy came in. "Nick?" Judy asked softly as she entered. Nick looked up, his eyes all red and watery, but he smiled weakly when he saw his wife. "Hi, Carrots," Nick said. Judy sat next to him and hugged him. "Brittney told me you thought Jack's disappearance was your fault," Judy said, still hugging him. "It is. If I had payed attention, I would have known where he went," Nick said. Judy sighed. "Nick, it's not your fault. We are dealing with an enemy that we are not familiar with. He will have tricks we don't know about," Judy said, looking Nick in the eyes now. Nick closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Judy's big, compassionate, purple eyes. "Walter told me that you need to leave to go to a party at Oscar's," Judy said. Nick suddenly remembered. "How could Oscar do that? Why would he be a drug dealer?" Nick wondered to himself. Nick stood up and went to the bedroom to freshen up. Nick looked at himself in the mirror. "I've got to do this," Nick thought. Nick walked out to the front door, where Brittney was waiting in the car for him. Nick got in and Jag drove them to the mansion. "You need to search the building to find Jack, Nick," Walter told Nick while they were driving there. "Got it," Nick said. When they got there, Nick walked Brittney by the arm to the back gate. Oscar was there, as well as many other animals, all sitting, standing, dancing, around the pool. Oscar walked over to Nick. "Welcome, Pedro!" Oscar said as he shook Nick's paw. "Ola, my friend," Nick said, in his Latin-Spanish accent. "Would you like some refreshments?" Oscar asked. "Shure," Nick replied. Oscar showed Nick where the refreshment table was, and Nick grabbed a few blueberries, and Brittney grabbed a truffle. "May I have a dance with your lady friend?" Oscar asked. "Of course," Nick replied, and let Oscar take Brittney. Nick stood by the refreshment table for a few seconds, then walked out the side gate by the table. Nick looked up at the wall of the house. Nick saw some bushes and outcroppings on the wall he could climb, and he started climbing. Nick leaped over to a balcony and looked in the window. He saw a chair with Jack tied up in it. Nick looked around the rest of the room and saw nobody. Nick slowly opened the door and stepped in. Nick tiptoed to Jack. Jack looked up and smiled. "I knew you'd find me!" Jack said in a very tiny whisper. "I can't get you out right now, but I'll be back tomorrow to rescue you," Nick said in a tiny whisper too. Jack nodded and Nick heard someone coming. Nick bolted out the door and shut it. Nick quickly crawled down the wall and went through the gate, to right where he was before, just as they were finishing the song. Oscar looked over to where Nick was and couldn't see him. He looked closer, but an elephant walked in his way. When the elephant passed, Nick was right where he was before. Oscar walked over with Brittney. "Your lady friend is very talented at dancing," Oscar said. "Oh, yes. We go dancing quite often, and she used to be a professional dancer," Nick said. Nick talked with Oscar the rest of the time, but they left before many others had left. When they got back into the car, Nick couldn't hold it in any longer. "Jack is being held in a bedroom on the second floor!" Nick said once the doors where shut. "We'll get him tomorrow," Walter said, smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nick couldn't sleep well that night. He was preoccupied thinking about how the rescue would go. When the time came, Nick had made a plan. Nick was ready. Walter drove Nick to the mansion, alone. Nick went into the mansion and walked right up to Oscar's desk. "I want a word with you!" Nick said, in his Latin-Spanish accent. "You have violated the agreement!" Nick said. Oscar looked surprised. "I have violated the agreement?" "Yes. You said you would pay fifty million! The briefcase only had half of it!" Nick yelled. It was true, the case really did have twenty five million in it. Oscar smiled. "Patience my friend. You'll get the rest of it soon. That was all I had at the time. I needed your supplies to pay you off, so wait a few weeks, and you'll get the money," Oscar said. Nick looked stern. "Why don't we sit and have a few drinks?" Oscar said. Nick gave in. "Ok." Nick sat down, and Oscar sat in the chair next to him. Nimitz came in carrying a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of water. As he was walking, he tripped and fell, and the pitcher's contents landed all over Nick. "Oh I'm so sorry! Nimitz hasn't been himself lately," Oscar said, handing Nick a bright white towel. Nimitz got up and walked out. Nick started rubbing his face dry, but when he saw the towel, it was grey. Suddenly, Nick realized that the contents were dye remover! "The gig is up, Officer Nick Wilde!" Oscar said, pulling a gun out at Nick. Nick pressed a button on his belt with his elbow as he raised his hands. The sound of glass shattering was heard all over the building, and smoke was building up. Oscar passed out and Nick ran up the stairs to the bedroom. It was locked. Nick stepped back and kicked the door down. "Nick!" Jack said when he saw Nick. Nick pulled his knife out and cut Jack free. Nick started out the door, but a leopard ran in, knocking Nick and Frost down. Nick got up and looked at Frost. He was out cold. Nick looked at the leopard, who had a knife. Nick made a fist with his left hand, knowing it would hurt the leopard more. He threw the punch, and before he hit anything, he was being electrocuted. The leopard had stabbed Nick's prosthetic clean through, and it was short circuiting. Nick did an uppercut on the leopard's knife arm, pulling the knife out with it. The leopard fell down, out cold from the electric shock. Nick ripped the cover off and started inspecting the damage. The paw didn't move, so he had to get it off. Nick got the knife and turned the switch off, but he was still getting electricity flowing through it. Nick grabbed the power cables from the base and ripped them out. Nick took his battery belt off and tossed it aside. Nick tried to unscrew the paw, but the screws had fused to the base. Nick grabbed the prosthetic with his right paw and pulled as hard as he could. He could feel the screws in his left arm bones that held the base on begin to pull out. Nick got them out a short ways, then just stopped to get his breath. His arm was bleeding profusely now. He pulled again with all his strength. This time, it came out. Nick threw the bloody prosthetic next to the battery belt and took his shirt off. He cut it into strips and wrapped them around his left arm, mostly around the end of it. He got up and tried to get Jack up, but a fox can't lift a tiger, but just as he stopped to get a breath, Jack woke up. "We need to jump!" Nick yelled, pointing to the second balcony. Jack got up and picked Nick up and jumped into the pool. Nick and Jack crawled out of the pool. Nick saw Oscar running out of the yard, toward where the cars were kept. Nick chased him, but when he got there, Oscar was in a Viper X012 like Nick's. Oscar started the car and drove towards Nick. Nick ran towards the car and time almost slowed down for Nick. Nick saw every little movement. Nick jumped up, stuck his legs out, and hit the windshield, hitting Oscar in the face as the windshield shattered. Nick opened the door and crawled out, carrying Oscar over his sholder. Razorback SWAT had stormed the house while Nick was dealing with the leopard and Jack. Nick walked over to the SWAT truck, set Oscar down, then passed out. Judy ran over to him, and saw his terrible condition. She got on her knees and kissed him, and held his only paw. The ambulance came over soon. Judy got in with them as they took him to the hospital.

Judy sat in the waiting room, while they did surgery on Nick. She was crying as she sat. Brittney ran up to her, in full SWAT gear. "What happened?" Brittney asked as she ran up to Judy. "Nick's prosthetic was ripped out from his arm, causing some major bone damage, and some nerve damage. He's in surgery right now," Judy said. Brittney sat next to her and set her gun on the table. Judy started crying more. Bogo walked into the room from the elevator. "Officer Hopps. Unfortunately, the company that made Wilde's prosthetic cannot make another one for another six months," Bogo said. Judy put her head in her paws. "Officer Isom, why are you here with full gear on? With your gun?" Bogo asked. "I needed to get here as fast as possible! I couldn't set the gun down while I was running!" Brittney said. "Wait, you ran here?" Bogo asked, surprised. "Wolves are high stamina runners, you know," Brittney said, matter-of-factly. Bogo snorted and walked into the elevator. "What's going to happen now?" Judy wondered out loud.

Nick woke up with a splitting headache, and his whole body was aching. Nick moaned. He tried to wipe his eyes, but his left paw wasn't there. Nick stared at his left arm. It looked a few inches shorter than before. Nick reached over for the nurse call button. A nurse came in a few minutes later. "Where am I, and what happened?" Nick asked. The nurse smiled, and Nick seemed like he remembered this nurse. Then it dawned on him. This was the nurse who worked in the emergency room who told Nick she hopped she would not see Nick in the emergency room ever again. "Hi there. I thought you would stop getting yourself in here," the nurse said. Nick scoffed. "Like that would happen for a cop," Nick said. "My arm is killing me. Could you do something about that?" Nick asked. "Certainly!" the nurse said, turning a dial on the IV machine. Nick could feel the drug working. "Thank you," Nick said. "No problem," the nurse said, leaving. Nick passed out right after she left.

Nick woke back up and felt much better than before. Nick yawned loudly and stretched. The nurse came back in. "Glad you're up. Your wife is here to see you," the nurse said. Nick sat up in the bed, and watched Judy come in. "Hey there, Carrots," Nick said as Judy came up to him. "How you doing?" Judy asked. Nick lifted his left arm so Judy could see it. Judy's eyes started watering. "Oh, Nick. I'm so sorry," Judy said, hugging Nick. Nick hugged back. "I haven't had a paw there for almost a year now, Carrots. I just have to not have a paw at all for six more months," Nick said. Judy pulled away and looked at Nick confused. "How did you know you have to wait six months?" Judy asked. "I was awake when you and Brittney where talking outside. I heard you say that," Nick said. Judy looked sad. "I wish you didn't lose your paw in the first place," Judy said. "Me too, Carrots." The doctor walked in and looked at his clipboard. "Officer Nick Wilde?" he asked. "Yes?" Nick replied. "That was quick thinking to get that prosthetic out of your arm. If you had left it, it could have damaged your nerves much more than it did. If you had left it, you would possibly need your whole arm amputated. You are one quick thinking fox," the doctor said. "Thank you, sir," Nick said. The doctor left right after that. Nick pulled Judy into a big kiss. "I love you, Carrots," Nick said. "I love you too, Nick," Judy said. Nick spent that night at the hospital so the doctors could observe the nerves and the bones in Nick's arm. When Nick got home, He just sat looking out the window wall looking out at the park across the street. Judy came up to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "How are you doing, Nick?" Judy asked. Nick hesitated a second. "I'm fine." Judy looked Nick in the eyes, but Nick looked away. "Do you want to go see Nicole and Ken?" Judy asked. Nick's ears perked up a bit at those names. Nick smiled weakly. "Ok, Carrots. Let's go," Nick said, getting up. Nick and Judy walked to the elevator, and Judy drove to the orphanage. Nick and Judy walked up to the panda at the front desk. "Hello, Nick and Judy! Haven't seen you here in the past few weeks. Is everything ok?" the panda asked. "Just some stuff at work," Judy explained. "Ok. Nancy is in the nursery. You know where it is," the panda said. Nick and Judy walked to the nursery and knocked. "Come in!" came Nancy's voice. Nick opened the door and went in first. "Dada!" yelled Nicole as she ran up to Nick and hugged his leg. Nick smiled and picked her up. "Hey there, Nicole. How have you been doing?" Nick said. "No paw," Nicole said, pointing to Nick's left arm. "Daddy lost his paw, but I'll get it back soon," Nick said. Nancy came around a corner, carrying Ken. "Hello. Nicole really missed you two," Nancy said as she handed Ken to Judy. "Mama!" Nicole yelled as she reached out for Judy when she saw her. "Nicole!" Judy said, moving closer to Nicole, who then grabbed at Judy's ears. Nick and Judy spent several hours there, playing with Nicole and Ken, and talking with Nancy. "I think we can adopt them in two weeks," Nick said to Nancy before they left. Nancy smiled wide. "I knew you would," Nancy said. The next morning, Nick started making a list of things he would need to redo the second bedroom for a kid's room from Judy's designs. Nick got the list and went to Zowes to get the things. Nick had to call for assistance several times because of his arm. His arm wasn't as strong as before because of nerve damage, but the doctors said it would be healed in a week or so. Nick finally got everything and went to his car. He put everything in the trunk. Most of the stuff was painting tools, and a few shelf installation kits. Nick drove home and got straight to work. They would keep the bed, for Nicole, but Ken would need a crib. Judy called her parents, and Bon had a crib she didn't need any more that they could have. Nick started painting the room a light blue, with some clouds. It was really hard to paint with one paw, but Finnick came to help. Nick got the room done in a week and a half, and when Bon came over with the crib, the room was finished. Judy went and bought a bunch of toys, diapers, and many other things that would be needed. Nick knew that this would be the best and worst time of his life, but from what other fathers had told him, he would do it all over again if he had to. Judy was thinking the same thing. "Clawhauser is preparing a surprise adoption party at headquarters. He accidentally let it slip before we went undercover a couple of weeks ago," Nick said while they were driving to work. This was Nick and Judy's first day back since going undercover. Judy smiled. "That's Ben for you," Judy said. Bogo gave Nick and Judy paperwork for today, but he knew everyone would crowd them, asking questions about the adoption, the mission, Nick's arm, and other things. He was right, and Nick barely got any work done without having to answer at least a hundred questions an hour. Nick finally clocked out and he and Judy went home. Nick slept better that night than he had in a long time.

Prologue:

Nick drove home with Judy in the passenger seat, and two new faces in booster seats in the back. They were driving home from the orphanage, after finally adopting Nicole and Ken. Today was Ken's first birthday, so it's a double day for him. Nicole was fascinated with the huge window looking at the park. Ken slept most of the time, but what do you expect from a one year old? The next day, Nick and Judy planned to take the two kids to the precinct to show their co-workers, but they wouldn't be on duty. When they got there, Bogo was in the lobby waiting for them. "Welcome, Wildes. Come this way," Bogo said, leading them to the bullpen, but the place was rearranged. There was a big party going on, and Nick, Judy, Nicole, and Ken where the subjects of the party. Nick smirked at Ben, who was super excited to finally meet the two children. The party was a huge success. Bonnie and Stuart where there too. Everyone was excited to meet Nicole and Ken, and Nicole was interested in everything, and she thought that everything must be tasted. Nancy came too. She wanted to say goodbye to the two, because she had been their caretaker for almost their entire lives. Judy invited Nancy to come over and visit them anytime she wanted to. Brittney and Judy sat talking for a long time, but Nick was talking with a bunch of his friends. Nicole seemed to want to stay glued to Nick's leg. All the girls wanted to hold Ken, and he seemed to like everybody. Nicole liked to stick her paw in her mouth and waddle behind Nick where ever he went. Nick's arm kept bothering him, so he couldn't hold Nicole for very long before he had to set her down. After the party, they went home and played with the two kids. Ken found a rubber carrot that he likes to chew on, throw as far as he can, and scream until someone gives him the carrot back. Nick found it very annoying, but he loved it because it was fun for Ken. Nick and Judy knew that this was the best choice for them, and they will raise their children to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy.

Nick and Judy continued to work with the ZPD, and Nicole and Ken grew up to be fine young citizens. Nick got his new prosthetic in six months. Nick and Judy adopted another fox after about six years. The young fox's parents were killed in a terrorist attack, and Nick and Judy felt sorry for the kit, and adopted him. They found that his name was Josh from the hospital. He was only several weeks old when they adopted him. Josh grew up with Nick and Judy, along with Ken and Nicole. Nicole became a cop like her parents, Ken became a captain in the Marine Corps as a Marine Aviator, and Josh became a professional recording artist. Nick and Judy were very proud of their children, and supported them in everything.

 **THE END.**

Final Big Author's Note:

How's that? The sequel is going to pick up where this left off. After the sequel and the prequel (Yes, you read that right. A prequel.) are published, I'll make a series of one-shots that are in the format of a one-hour long tv episode. The "episodes" will be based off many old shows, because that is what I watch. Most will probably be based of the 1980s tv show, CHiPs. (It stands for: C-alifornia Hi-ghway P-atrol) I only watch old shows because we only get OTA tv. No cable, satellite, or anything like that, and there is a channel that only plays old shows, and we watch it all the time. The prequel will give Nick and Judy's lives before the movie. Until the sequel is published, this is PizzaSteve3902, signing off. Ciao!


	25. Credits and Author's Commentary

Author's Note:

I just want to say now, my grammar is not the best, so just stick to the point of the story, and don't get caught up in all the grammar mistakes. I am writing because God gave me the gift, desire, and ideas to even begin writing. I find ways to praise Him through this. "God wants you to use the gifts, talents, desires, hobbies, and likes He gave you to praise him." – Pastor Mike Murray. I figured some people might want to know who I thought would voice all the characters, and this will also have an Author's Commentary on each chapter. Only read the commentary after you have read the story, because there are spoiler reveals. The cast list is probably not complete.

 **WRITER:**

PizzaSteve3902

 **COVER DESIGN:**

PizzaSteve3902

 **CAST:**

Nick Wilde: Jason Bateman

Judy Hopps: Ginnifer Goodwin

Chief Bogo: Idris Elba

Ben Clawhauser: Nate Torrence

Bonnie Hopps: Bonnie Hunt

Stuart Hopps: Don Lake

Jeff Wilde: Harrison Ford

Marie Wilde: Carrie Fisher

Viki Wilde-Worth: Christie Ellis

James Jefferson: Oscar Isaac

Oscar Felix: Adam Driver

Gideon Grey: Phil Johnston

Flash Slothmore: Raymond Persi

Mister Manches: Jesse Corti

Finnick: Tommy Lister

Gazelle: Shakira

Nancy Thump: Daisy Ridley

Officer McHorn: Mark Smith

Will Wolfard: Hayden Christensen

Gang Boss: Samuel Jackson

The Nurse: Natalie Portman

Walter Jag: John Boyega

Jack Frost: Liam Neeson

 **AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:**

 _Chapter 1:_

Originally, having the YouTube video in there as the prologue was there to be funny, but in chapter 5, I saw where I could use that for the benefit of Nick.

The names for the two undercover officers came from that Jag was a jaguar, and Frost's name came from my cat, Jack 'Frosty' Frost. Although Frost is not white like my cat, I figured I could put a reference to my cat in there somewhere.

 _Chapter 2:_

Living and working on a Dairy Farm in eastern Oklahoma has its injuries. Especially now, in September 2016, when it seems after one rain storm goes through, another comes. Yesterday, while I was sorting cows and heifers, I was climbing a fence, and fell down about five feet onto some uneven concrete. I landed on my back, but my right foot felt similar to how Nick must have felt.

The restaurant's name is actually French for, "Delicious Poultry and Vegetables." The reason for this name was because in Zootopia, predators must eat some form of meat, but since they can't eat another mammal, why not poultry? According to the 1976 World Book Encyclopedia, (Yes, I have a full set of a 1976 Encyclopedia.) "Red Foxes' diet consists of mainly small mammals such as _rabbit_ , squirrel, skunk, as well as wild berries, especially _blueberries_ , and they will eat poultry when they can catch them."

In this chapter, Oscar Felix is introduced.

 _Chapter 3:_

The price for the grilled cheese sandwich is based off of a restaurant that my grandpa went to for a Milk Co-op meeting. He said the prices were outrageous, and a small steak was almost $150.

Mozzarella sticks are one of my favorite foods. I wanted to put them in somewhere.

Nick and Finnick were twelve when the picture was taken, and that was the beginning of Nick and Finnick's hustling career.

Archie was an arctic fox who Nick was high school friends with. The full story of Archie's death, with all the little details, will be told in the prequel.

 _Chapter 4:_

Viper X012. This car is a cross between a 1969 Chevy Corvette, and a 2017 Dodge Challenger. It has the hood of the Corvette, with the cab and trunk of the Challenger, with the taillights of a Corvette. That would be an awesome car if it existed!

Just a side note, but I think I have a song for every occasion, mood, and even songs that describe something about a character. Dead Man by We As Human is a great song, and it describes Nick quite well. He was battling himself as a hustler, but Judy came and 'pulled the dead man out' of Nick. Now Nick has a new life. The song is being sung by the band as praise to God for giving life to them.

The fact that the gang was beating Nick up so he could join is based off of a scene in the movie, "Courageous." In it, this young man tried to join a gang, but they beat him up. After they beat him up, they hugged him and the leader said he was their brother now.

 _Chapter 5:_

Here is where the video comes into play.

Judy's thoughts while she was listening to Nick at the gang is misplaced. It somehow got there, when it should have been later in the chapter, when I copied/pasted the story. It shouldn't cause any confusion, but it is misplaced nonetheless.

I wrote the story all the way to chapter twenty before I began publishing it.

 _Chapter 6:_

The Candyman (Oscar Felix) is slick. He knew the ZPD was onto him, so he staged his arrest, or murder, whichever way they took it, so they could leave him alone. He would then lay low, work at the museum for a while until his stock went back up. He would then go back into business.

The original working title for the story was, "The Gang Strikes at Midnight." But after the gang part was over, I wanted to continue writing it, so that title was scrapped and the title was changed to, "Unfinished Story." When it was finished, I needed a title. I was sitting there, looking at the publish screen. Then the title, "The Rough Life of Nick Wilde" just came to me.

There was a "deleted scene" in taking the gang out. At first, Nick would go out of the building, and get in the truck with Judy, until Bogo told him to get into the ambulance. I changed it to where Nick helped take the gang down in this part.

 _Chapter 7:_

Here we meet Nick's parents, and Nick's sister, Viki is mentioned. I wanted to have the readers meet his parents, so they would be even more heartbroken when they died.

There was another "deleted scene" in this chapter, too. At first, they were going to go to the museum and talk with Oscar, so I could try to make Oscar be established as a friend to Nick and Judy. But why would four adults who are not history fanatics go to a museum?

These are some of my opinions of Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens. Name a few things in IV, and I'll name the same thing in VII. I am working on my own version of The Force Awakens for any readers who agree with me that it should be different.

 _Chapter 8:_

I wanted to show the readers that Nick sometimes has anger outbursts, like I do. I'm not perfect, and neither is anyone on earth.

This scene where Nick was letting his anger out in the woods was just a random thought I had one day. "What if Nick had a spot where he would go to let his anger out, without people watching him?" I thought to myself.

 _Chapter 9:_

The fact that Nick had nightmares of losing people he loved soon before he did lose them is based off Anakin Skywalker in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. He had nightmares of losing his mother, then he lost her. He had nightmares of losing Padme, then he lost her.

The part where Nick and Judy were sitting on the porch in rocking chairs, with the little bunnies watching was based off a Zootopia FanFic I read, but I forgot the title. Sorry.

First kiss almost ruined by a passerby who knew you! I always thought it funny in movies where the main male and main female fall in love, and they have a kiss where they think it's private, and they get interrupted by someone who knows them. (The Empire Strikes Back, Han Solo and Leia Organa share a kiss in the Millennium Falcon, and C-3PO interrupts them is one example.)

 _Chapter 10:_

The call that Marie made to Nick was how the gang boss found Nick's parents. He tracked the call and waited until Nick left to attack. This was why Bogo had said to not call them.

"I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand," Is a quote by Lightning McQueen in Cars after he met Sally. When I was five, and that movie was brand new, it was the one thing I could think about. I saw the movie in the theater like ten times. No joke. When the DVD came out, we saw the movie again like over a thousand times. I can quote the movie word for word if I wanted to.

Okla- _dens_ -a. That sound familiar? Okla- _hom_ -a. Fox _dens_ , human _hom_ es.

Marine Corps are the best. Semper Fidelis and OOHRAH!

Notice where the uncle and aunt's names came from? They come from the fact that at the end of Disney's Robin Hood, Robin Hood married Maid Marian.

When Nick said he had Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD, I got that from the Disney Wiki. The trivia for Nick Wilde says, "Nick seems to suffer from PTSD [that is] triggered by muzzles." I decided that he could suffer from PTSD because of Archie's death too. Another side note, my dad has PTSD from being deployed in the Marines during Operation: Iraqi Freedom.

Judy's dream she had with her getting kidnapped, is a hint at what happens in the sequel, but Nick won't be the one to save her.

 _Chapter 11:_

Webbers Dens, Okladensa is where Nick's parents live, and I live in Webbers Falls, Oklahoma. Now you see the references making much more sense.

The trucks the Razorbacks used to get to the house would be like the 1966 Chevrolet C60 grain truck my grandpa used to own. It had a brake line and fuel line leak, so the inside of the truck smelled like brake fluid, oil, and gasoline.

According to Disney, Nick's middle name, Piberius, is a reference to Captain Kirk from Star Trek. Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Nicolas Piberius Wilde.

Nick's losing two fingers is a reference to Javs27's FanFic, but this goes a different direction from there.

 _Chapter 12:_

Chapter 12 marks the halfway point in the FanFic.

The story behind what happened to the Wildes and James is, when James had radioed for backup, he went inside the house to help Nick, but the guard at the door knocked him out. They brought all of the family and James to the basement, and tied them up. Nick was in a different part of the basement while he was "interrogated." Viki and James woke up and broke out. The guard found them and beat Viki up, puncturing her lung. James tried to stop him, but the gangster had a machete and stabbed James' right leg all the way through, and broke his leg off. (Bloody and violent, right?) After Jeff and Marie were poisoned, they left them all and ran off, because they knew the ZPD was coming. I hope that explains some of the story.

Milk. My second favorite drink. Nick loves it like I do. Water is my favorite, and A&W Root Beer is third.

When Nick said, "There are always going to be scars," I had "Get Back Up" by TobyMac on my mind. In the song, there is a line, "There's always scars when you fall that far." That is so true. It fits this scene pretty well in my opinion. (Personally, I like the remix of the song better than the original.)

 _Chapter 13:_

This will reveal a bit about Nick's early life, and why he didn't have a father much growing up. The prequel will take this entire eulogy into higher detail.

 _Chapter 14:_

Wilbur Cardigan is a reference to Charlotte's Web 2. Wilbur the pig became good friends with Cardigan, the only black sheep in the flock.

In case you wondered why Nick could talk with the muzzle on, there is a scene in Zootopia, where an officer is taking a wolf with a muzzle and handcuffs on to jail, and the wolf is talking as he is being taken away. "Oh come on! He barred his teeth first!"

If you watched Star Wars: The Clone Wars, (Before Disney canceled it. *grumble grumble*) you might remember the character General Pong Krell. He was Anakin Skywalker's temporary replacement to lead the 501st Legion. He turned out to be a Jedi traitor, and he tried to have the Battle Droids kill all the clone troopers. He was killed by a clone traitor, believe it or not. When Anakin returned, Captain Rex tried to explain what happened. I think this was one reason Rex ended up deserting before the Clone War ended.

 _Chapter 15:_

The prosthetic idea came from a documentary made back in 2009 about Star Wars technology. In it, they said Star Wars type complexity prosthetics can become a reality within the next few decades. I thought, what if the mammals got prosthetic technology advances sooner?

Originally the sheep who gave Nick his prosthetic was named Woolter, but that was the same as one of the evil rams in the movie. I changed it to Squire. I got that name from looming around my room, and noticing my electric guitar. The brand was Squire by Fender, and I figured that was a good name.

 _Chapter 16:_

The engagement chapter was the fastest chapter I wrote. It took like thirty minutes, and I was done with it.

 _Chapter 17:_

June 6 is a special day for me, too. (And it's not D-Day.)

This chapter is based off of an episode of the show, The Inspectors. All people with tv can watch this show. It comes on at eight in the morning (Central Time) on Sundays on CBS. Everyone gets CBS. (Unless you live outside of the US, of course.)

Lair of Grevious is one of my favorite episodes of The Clone Wars, and Kit Fisto is one of my favorite characters from the show.

 _Chapter 18:_

This chapter was redone like three times before I finished it.

 _Chapter 19:_

I actually had some "sparkly fizzy egg nog" before. It was not very good…

The mystery of the Candyman is brought back up in this chapter.

The name of "Ken" is from the main character in my Star Wars FanFic. (But it should be canon…)

Nicole's name came from one of the feminine versions of Nick.

 _Chapter 20:_

The whole Gazelle concert was put here for the sole purpose to fill up space. I was running out of things to make the story longer, so I had to put something.

Not related to the story, but I can play Try Everything on acoustic guitar pretty well, if I don't say so myself.

The robot scene in the store was another random thing I put in to take up space.

 _Chapter 21:_

The time it took to drive back to Zootopia of three hours is what I guessed. Since I live approximately 150 miles from Oklahoma City, and it takes about two and a half hours to get there, it would take about three hours to drive the 211 miles from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia.

Like I said in the Author's Note at the end of this chapter, I don't know how adoption goes, so I just did what seemed logical. (Am I turning into Spock? That can't be. It's not logical. Ah! I _am_ turning into Spock!)

 _Chapter 22:_

This is where my friend has a cameo appearance that continues into the sequel, but not as big a roll there. She is a red wolf with blue highlights, according to the friend.

It's a little funny that South American Grey Foxes are much smaller that North American Red Foxes, but Nick is supposed to be one.

 _Chapter 23:_

Chuck Norris. Everyone knows that name. Fun Fact, Chuck Norris is from Oklahoma. That makes me "proud to be an Okie from Muskogee" county. After a while of searching, I found the episode title of the Walker Texas Ranger this chapter and the next are based off of. It is "Undercover." (I think.) I only saw like the last thirty minutes of the episode.

The USS Nimitz is a super aircraft carrier of the US Navy, and the first ship of the Nimitz class supercarriers.

 _Chapter 24:_

Smashing the windshield of a moving car? Classic Chuck Norris move there.

Originally, the epilogue was much shorter. (Accidentally, the epilogue in the story is called the prologue.) It was lengthened when I discovered a discrepancy in the chapter numbers.

 _Final, Final Big Author's Note:_

I hope everyone who reads my stories will see past the grammar mistakes and keep their eyes on the point of the whole thing. Please PM me if you have an interest in being a proofreader for the sequel, prequel, or the "tv show one-shots," or if you have any questions about anything. (I mean **ANYTHING**.) The sequel will pick up about fifteen years after this story takes place. If you would please review, favorite, and follow, that would be much appreciated. Thank you for all of the reads. See you readers next time! Ciao!


End file.
